


Protection

by fanficshiddles



Series: Protection [1]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Breast cancer, Cancer, D/s, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Gangster, Pet Play, Protection, Spanking, Tickling, Violence, au!tom, cancer survivor, loving relationship, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 47
Words: 89,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy goes to Tom and his gang to get protection from an ex. But she ends up finding more than just protection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tom’s POV

I gritted my teeth as I ran a hand down my face with frustration. The bumbling idiot on front of me was really starting to get on my nerves. And I was a patient man, however this man was really starting to drive me crazy.

‘Please just give me another week, I will have your money I promise you.’

‘I am a patient man, Jeff. However I have already been lenient with you and given you an extra two weeks already. Your time is up and you must pay up.’ I said firmly but calmly.

‘Two days, two more days. Please I beg you, Mr Hiddleston.’ He said as he got down and begged at the side of my desk. I sighed again and leaned back on my chair.

‘You have had plenty of warning, Jeff. You know what happens.’ I nodded at my right hand man, George. He knew what to do. He grabbed Jeff and dragged him out of my office.

When people were late on payments, I had my men take everything they owned that was valuable. Luckily for Jeff his car would be enough to cover what he owed me. If he had nothing of value, then we would take his life. Simple as that. I had a business to run and I couldn’t just let people owe me money and never pay me. I didn’t have time to be messed around. All clients knew of this, so we have never had to dispose of clients in that way.

I loved my job. Me and my men done all kinds of jobs. Such as getting ‘rid’ of people, getting back items that were owed to people, money loans, sorting out illegal immigrants with the right documents needed to live and work in the country. We done some drug deals if they were going to bring in big money. Anything that brought in money really. Apart from things such as the sex trade industry. I valued women, they were not objects to be sold and abused. They were to be treasured. So I stayed clear of those kind of jobs, I wanted nothing to do with it.

I ran a tight ship, my men were excellent at their jobs. That’s why everyone always came to me. They knew I would get the job done, whatever it was that was needed. The cops always had a hard time getting me, when they did, they never had enough evidence to lock me or any of my guys up. We were too good at our jobs. Having a few men on our side that worked for the police was of course helpful aswell.

The next person to come in was a beautiful young woman. She looked around mid 20’s, black hair, around 5’4 in height. It wasn’t often I got women in asking me to do things for them. There had been the odd one or two that simply wanted rid of their husbands or ex’s for one reason or another. But this one was something different and new to me.

‘Hi, Mr Hiddleston. My name is Lucy Brown. I was hoping you could help me.’ She said as she shook my hand. I smiled warmly at her to try and calm her, I could tell she was nervous.

‘Please, just call me Tom. Take a seat and let’s hear what it is I could help you with.’ I said as I motioned for her to sit down opposite my desk.

‘Well, I’m looking for protection. For myself.’ Well this was certainly different.

‘Protection? What sort of protection do you seek?’ I asked as I leaned my elbow onto my desk and leaned forwards more, to show my interest.

‘Protection so my ex can’t hurt me again.’ My eyes widened as she spoke. This beautiful dove was being abused?

‘Can you give me some information on what your ex has done, please? So I can be sure on how we can assist you.’

‘It started a year ago. I… I fell ill and he blamed me for it. We had plans for travelling and things. He said I’d messed all that up. Then he just left me. But now for some reason, a year later, he’s back from god knows where and is trying to get at me again. I told him I wanted nothing more to do with him again, that I had moved on. But yesterday he broke into my flat and he… He tried to kill me. He came at me with a knife. I don’t even know how on earth I managed to get away without being hurt. I stayed at a friends last night, but I can’t stay there forever. He will find me too easily there. That’s why I need your help… If you can.’

I took in a deep breath. My blood was boiling. How could someone try and kill an innocent woman? Who had clearly been through enough with an illness. It made no sense.

‘I am sorry to hear about your health. It is awful what he is doing, disgusting person. Don’t even want to call him a man. One thing I must ask, why have you not went to the police with this? Why did you come to me?’

‘I don’t trust the police. He has a brother that works for the police, I’ve never liked him. But I just don’t trust them. A friend of mine got your help a few months ago. She spoke highly of you and your men. I decided that you were the best option.’

‘Would his brother bend the rules to help him out?’

‘I wouldn’t put it past him. Yes.’ Lucy said as she took a deep breath. She was clearly shaken up.

‘Ok. I have to admit, Lucy. This is not something I’ve been asked before. But it is something I can help you with.’ I said as I stood up and wondered over towards the window. I looked out of the window for a second, then I turned around and picked up my phone to ring one of my men.

‘Robert, It’s Tom. I have a job for you, are you free now?’

‘Hi boss. Yeah I am, what do you need me to do?’

‘Get down to HQ and I will explain everything. It’s slightly different from what we usually do. I’ll make it worth your while though as I know this is supposed to be your day off.’

‘No worries, boss. The wife is away with the kids anyway, I was getting bored. I’ll be right down.’

‘Excellent, see you soon.’ I chuckled.

I walked back over towards Lucy, she was looking hopeful.

‘One of my men is on his way over, I will have him take you back to your friends so you can collect all your things you need. Then he will take you back here. Meanwhile, I will get something organised. As long as you understand, that as you are putting your safety into my hands, you have to trust me.’ I said as I stood next to her. She nodded.

‘Of course. I understand. I am truly grateful, thank you… I eh, have some money here.’ She mumbled as she opened her bag and pulled out a large package. She put it on the desk and moved it towards me.

‘There’s 10 grand there. I don’t know if that’s enough or not. But I can easily get more money out from the bank.’ She rambled quickly.

‘This will be more than enough, I’m sure. I usually only take some before a job starts and collect the rest after. You don’t have to pay me this much right now.’

‘No, please. Take it. I am honestly so grateful that you are helping me. If you need more, please just tell me and I can get it out straight away.’

I nodded and put the money into a drawer for now. I couldn’t help but wonder where she got that much money from. I didn’t bother asking though, it wasn’t really my business how she got the money. I was impressed though, that she was paying upfront.

‘Something else I hope you don’t mind me asking. Why don’t you just have your ex disposed of. If you know what I mean. As I am guessing you do know that we can provide that for you.’ I said as I sat down again.

‘I… I don’t know. He has his brother and he has friends that are… Well I wouldn’t trust them either. I’d be scared they came after me if he suddenly disappeared or died.’

‘The only problem with this all, is how long do you want protection for? You can’t stay in hiding forever.’ I said softly.

‘I know. I have friends that live in Australia. Once I get the time to book a flight and get a few things sorted, then I will move there. So, a month or two… 3 Months at the most. If that would be ok.’

‘That’s absolutely fine. As long as you have a plan. We can help you carry it all out from now to the moment you step foot in Australia. I can organise a visa for you, I have connections. To save you going through the whole legal process. Of course that is your decision. But I have a 100% success rate when it comes to documents like that.’ I said proudly.

‘That would be really helpful actually. Thank you.’

‘No problem. Anything we can do to help, anything at all just ask.’ Just as I said that there was a knock on the door. It was Robert.

‘Robert, this is our new client, Lucy Brown.’ I introduced them both and they shook hands.

‘Lucy has come to us in need of protection from an abusive ex. Now, I want you to take her back to her friends so she can pack her things. Do a check of the house first, to be on the safe side. By the time you are sorted there, I will call with an address on where you will be staying.’ I said to them both. I could see Lucy was nervous again, but I knew she would be fine with Robert.

‘Understood, boss. Are you ready to go, Miss?’ Robert asked her. She nodded then glanced to me and smiled shyly.

‘Thank you very much for all this.’ She said to me before following Robert out.

I walked over to my desk and sat down. I pulled out the money she had gave me and I took it out to start counting. That’s when George came over and sat down opposite me.

‘Where are we going to keep her, boss? We don’t have anything like a safe house.’

‘I know it’s nothing like we normally do. But how could I turn her away? She’s being abused and you know how much I hate men that abuse women.’ I said as I looked up at him for a second. He nodded.

‘I know, boss. I know. I want to kill the bastard myself.’ George said angrily.

‘I will get a description from her, so we know who to be on the look out for. But at the moment I don’t want anyone near her unless she gives them the all clear.’ I leaned back on my chair and sighed after I had put the money into separate piles.

I clasped my hands together against my mouth as I had a think. George was right, we didn’t deal in this sort of area. We had no safe houses for people. We had a few warehouses like HQ here, but it was not suitable for living in. Certainly wasn’t overly secure either.

‘There is only one place suitable for her to stay.’ I mumbled quietly.

‘Where’s that, boss?’

‘My place.’


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy’s POV

I was very nervous as Robert drove me to my friends house so I could collect my things. But I did trust him and Tom. My friend highly recommended him and I had heard nothing but good things.

I had never seen a picture of Tom before, so I didn’t know previously what he looked like. I never expected him to be so handsome. You could tell he was the boss, as soon as I had walked into the room he oozed confidence and simply demanded respect. Just simply from the way he spoke and acted.

‘We will be there soon, miss. You doing ok?’ Robert asked as he looked in his mirror at me.

‘Yeah fine, thank you.’ I smiled back at him.

Come to think of it, Robert wasn’t too bad looking either, not really my type but he was good looking. He had a dragon tattoo on the side of his neck and I was sure I could see one peeping out on his wrist from under his shirt. He had short hair, was pretty burly in his build too. I guessed he was a little shorter than Tom. Maybe about 5’9 ish. Certainly not someone to be messed with anyway.

‘Wait here, please while I make sure the house is secure.’ Robert said to me as he got out the car.

I was about to follow to say that my friend would be in and there would be no problem. But then I remembered Tom’s words to me earlier. You have to trust me.

So I sat back and waited patiently and watched out the window. Robert knocked on the door and waited. And waited. There was no answer, which was strange. Ailsa said she was going to be in all day.

I watched as he tested the door, it opened. That was even more odd. Robert went inside, nothing happened for a few minutes. But then my ex, Freddy came out of the house and walked away. I had ducked down in the car to hide, even though I knew the windows were tinted I wasn’t taking chances.

Another 10 minutes later and Robert came out of the house with my suitcase and rucksack. He put them into the boot of the car and then got in. I noticed him lock the doors as he started the car.

‘Was that your ex?’ He asked as he turned around to look at me. I nodded.

‘What happened? Is Ailsa ok?’ I asked.

‘She’s fine, just shaken up. I called in that I was a plumber that had been called to an emergency. He believed me and claimed to be her boyfriend. But he left looking shifty. Ailsa was clearly uneasy. I explained who I was and she told me that was your ex. She got me your things, I hope everything is there.’

‘Yeah I didn’t unpack anything yesterday. Most important things are in my bag here… Thank you.’ I said and took a big deep breath.

‘You’re safe now, don’t worry. We won’t let any harm come to you. Tom runs everything like clockwork and will have somewhere safe for you to stay.’ Robert said as he started to drive. 

I wasn’t sure where he was taking me, it seemed to be back towards the HQ. But his phone rang five minutes into the drive.

‘Hi, boss. What’s the plan?’ 

I found myself wishing that I could hear what was being said on the other side. I just had to go by what Robert was saying.

‘Yep, no problem. See you in a bit.’ 

He made a turning off and headed towards the outskirts of the city. Where on earth was I going? I wish I did know.

I was even more intrigued when we pulled down a country lane and turned off to the left where we stopped as there was a large gate blocking our way. Robert pressed a buzzer and said it was him. The gate was then opened and as we drove through it was closed again behind us.

I looked out the window to see a very expensive looking house. The drive way went up and round in a circle around a fountain. There was a large brick wall that surrounded the property, the only entrance seeming to be from the gate we had just came through.

Robert drove round the side of the house and into a large garage. There were 3 other cars parked in there. Robert pulled up next to a jaguar and then got out. He opened my door for me and then got my things for me.

Then a door, connected to the house I presumed, opened up and to my shock Tom Hiddleston walked through. He was still wearing his suit and my knees turned a little weak. This wasn’t his home, was it?

‘Welcome, Lucy. Did you get your things ok?’ He asked as he walked over towards us. 

‘Not really.’ I said quietly. Then Robert stepped in and explained what had happened.

‘Right, well at least he did not see you in the car. Robert, tell everyone else a description of him, so everyone knows to keep an eye on him and that he is not to come near Lucy. Here, take this. There’s some extra for you as I know this was your day off.’ Tom said as he handed over a load of money to Robert.

‘Cheers, boss. If there’s anything else you need just give me a shout. Take care, miss. I look forward to seeing you again.’ Robert said to me as he shook my hand.

‘Thank you so much.’ I said before he left.

‘Come on then, let’s get you settled in.’ Tom said as he picked up my suitcase and bag for me. I followed him in and was stunned by the house. 

‘As I mentioned before, protection is not something we have done before. However, my home here is very secure. Nobody gets through the gates without my say so. I have cameras covering every angle outside aswell just in-case. You will be safe here.’ Tom said with a warm smile. 

It was annoying, there was just something about him that made me feel strangely at ease. That I could trust him.

‘Thank you. I hope I’m not intruding though, I wouldn’t want to be a pain.’ 

‘Not at all. I enjoy company, though there are plenty of rooms so if you do want space you can have it. But do not worry about intruding.’ Tom led me upstairs and to the end of the corridor. He opened the door and motioned for me to go in.

‘This will be your room. You have an en suite so you won’t have to worry about sharing a bathroom. There is plenty of wardrobe space and feel free to use the computer. It’s all yours so make yourself at home. I will show you around once you’ve unpacked. Take your time and come downstairs to the kitchen when you are ready.’ Tom smiled at me again before leaving and closing the door behind him.

I took a big deep breath and flopped down onto the bed. Wow it was comfy. It was like a large marshmallow.

I explored the room that was now mine for the next few months and the bathroom. The shower looked heavenly, I couldn’t wait to try it out later.

I unpacked some things and then made my way downstairs and to the kitchen. I was rather surprised when I seen Tom chopping up some vegetables. He was still wearing a white shirt but had the sleeves rolled up. He had taken off his tie and suit jacket. I found myself staring for a bit too long before I managed to speak.

‘Hi.’ I said anxiously. It was stupid but I didn’t know what else to say.

‘Hello, darling. Have you gotten yourself settled?’

‘Yes I have, thank you.’ I wasn’t sure how I was going to cope living with this incredibly handsome man. His voice was like silk and every time he spoke my stomach swirled with excitement. It was weird, no man had ever had that effect on me. I didn’t even know him!

‘Do you like chicken stir fry?’

‘Yeah I do.’

‘Great. That’s what’s for dinner. Once it’s cooking I’ll show you around. Make yourself comfy.’ Tom said as he motioned for me to sit down at the island.

I couldn’t help but watch as he cut up the onions. His long fingers… Soft and large looking hands.

‘Tell me about yourself, Lucy.’ Tom said which brought me out of my day dream.

'Umm. I’m never really sure what to say when people ask me that.’ I laughed anxiously. Tom smiled a brilliant smile at me that made my heart skip a beat.

'Ok, what hobbies do you have?’ Tom asked.

'Well I like walking, badminton. I used to love swimming, but haven’t been in over a year.’ I hadn’t been swimming since my operation. I just couldn’t bring myself to go in public. Even though I had a special swim suit, I just didn’t have the confidence back yet.

'Well if you want to get back into swimming I have a pool here. I also have a court for tennis and badminton. I’ll show you both after dinner.’

'Wow. Ok, thanks.’ I said quietly with a smile.

'How old are you? If you don’t mind me asking.’

'I’m 26.’ I replied.

'What is it you do for a living?’

'Well I did work as a waitress in a cafe for 4 years. Till this all happened, then I left as my ex knows where I worked. I was scared he would go there.’ I said anxiously as I looked down and fiddled with my hands.

I was slightly startled when one of Tom’s hands appeared over to cover mine and he squeezed me gently. I looked up to see him leaning over the island.

'You can relax now, darling. He won’t get you here. I promise you that I will not let him hurt you.’ He said softly. I felt my hands tingle from his touch. But his voice soothed me too. It was like I just knew that he was being truthful.

Tom’s POV

I asked her some more simple questions about herself as I finished making dinner. It was odd having company, but nice. It had been a while since I had someone stay with me, especially of the female variety.

She was intriguing. Beautiful. Smart. Adorably shy. Even as we sat down to eat dinner she was quiet. But she did say she enjoyed the food I had made for us both.

'So you enjoy cooking?’ She asked me as we finished. That was the first question she had asked me.

'Yes, I do. I don’t cook often though as its usually just me and would be a waste of food. So expect plenty of home cooked meals while you are here.’ I grinned.

'I really can’t thank you enough for doing this for me. If I do get in the way at all, please just tell me. I really don’t want to intrude or be a nuisance.’

‘Nonsense, you are not in the way at all. I wouldn’t have offered to have you stay here if I would be bothered about company. Don’t worry at all.’ I smiled and she smiled back at me sweetly.

It was a shame, she clearly felt like she was being a bother. To me, it made me think that in her past someone had said she was a bother to them. Which made me sad to think about, she was so lovely. 

‘Thank you.’ She said.

‘You’re very welcome. Now, let me show you around.’

I showed her through some of the rooms first. My study which had a large bookshelf so she could pick some books to read if she wanted. I showed her the dining room, games room, gym, living room and the main bathroom. Then I took her outside and showed her the tennis court, which she seemed to love the most.

At the side of my home there was at first glance what seemed to be a large conservatory, but it was in fact where my swimming pool was. I led her in and she was in awe. It also had a few chairs and tables by the pool side. It was great for parties.

‘Wow. This is amazing.’ She laughed.

‘I’m glad you think so. You can use it whenever you wish. As long as you let either myself or my maid, Mary know. Just so we can keep an eye on you in case anything happens.’

‘Thank you.’ She said shyly. She looked a little unsure. I couldn’t put my finger on it though. 

‘I was thinking of having a swim this evening if you’d like to join me?’ I offered as we walked back to the house.

‘Oh, uh. Thanks but I think I’m going to get an early night.’ 

‘No problem. Understandable as you’ve had a long day.’ 

When we got back inside she pretty much said goodnight then went to her room. I was a little disappointed as it would have been nice to see her in a swim suit. She had a brilliant figure, lovely curves in all the right places. 

It was definitely going to be an interesting time having her live with me.


	3. Chapter 3

I went to bed early the first night at Tom’s. It was odd, I had heard so much about him previously. That he was not to be messed with, was a business man and didn’t take any messing around. Put up with no shit basically. It was all true, however I had seen a side to him today that I don’t think many did. He cooked, was a perfect gentleman, friendly, kind and had a good sense of humor from what I’d seen so far.

But I also knew he definitely wasn’t someone you wanted to get on the wrong side of. So I had to just stay polite and hope I wouldn’t annoy him while I was here.

Over the following days, I learned that Tom’s maid, Mary was his cousin. She lived only 5 minutes away and enjoyed cleaning as she could decide on the days and hours she done. The pay was also great aswell, as it was Tom. Who I was beginning to believe was the richest man around.

There was something about him though that was bugging me and I just couldn’t figure out what it was.

The first few days consisted of him being away most of the day. Work I presumed. He did have me join him for dinner each night though, which was nice. I kept quiet about me, but I found out he had a sister. He had been in the gang since he was 15. When he was 21 he took it over and was the best leader they’d ever had. Apparently he joined at that age when he had saved a classmate from being raped. I didn’t ask for details, but he seemed to have strong views on how men should treat women. Called us all delicate snowflakes, each individual in our ways but all beautiful. I had nearly soaked my knickers with the way he said it.

It was around the 6th day of living with Tom, I had eaten breakfast and went to the tennis court. I loved it and made a point of going each day. I wanted to lose a few pounds I had put on over the year. So a tennis court was ideal. But I certainly hadn’t been expecting to see Tom appear, I thought he was at work. It was also the first time I had seen him in more casual clothes. Black jeans, a blueish top and a leather jacket. He looked amazing.

Tom’s POV

I had just dealt with a few things in my office and then made my way to the tennis court as I had noticed Lucy heading down there from my window. So I decided to join her and see if she was as good as she said she was.

She looked a little startled when she noticed me open the gate. Missing the tennis ball as it bounced off the wall she was practicing against and it bounced past her.

‘Hello, darling. Did you sleep well?’ I asked as I walked over to the box and took out a racket.

‘Hi… Yeah I did, thank you.’ She blushed as I reached her side to join her.

‘I hope you don’t mind, but as I am off today I thought I could join you and we could have a game?’ 

‘Yeah that would be good.’ She nodded. 

I took up my position at the other side of the court. As I was a gentleman I let her serve. But I wasn’t expecting the power behind her serve and the ball rocketed past me. I noticed her giggling as she covered her mouth with her hand.

‘Well, I was not expecting that. You have a fantastic serve.’ I said as I picked up the ball and served.

We managed to get into a good rally. Neither of us was missing. It went on for what seemed to be forever. But then I managed to catch her out, just.

‘Aha! Now we are even.’ I grinned.

‘For now.’ She called back to me in a challenging tone.

‘Bring it!’ 

We played for at least an hour, possibly more. I lost track as we were having a good time. It ended up being a draw, which was good enough for me.

‘You are fantastic at tennis, darling.’ I said as we put away our rackets.

‘Thank you. So are you.’ She smiled.

‘We would make an amazing team.’ I winked. 

When we were walking back to the house, I noticed her rubbing her neck and twisting it to the side a few times.

‘Are you ok, Lucy?’ 

‘Yeah. My neck is a bit sore, I think I maybe jerked it or something.’ She said as she rubbed her neck.

‘Hm, that can be pretty sore. I have an idea when we get in.’ I said as I took her hand and hurried her inside. I think she was a little shocked at my action, but I notice her blushing as I rubbed my thumb over her hand. 

I got us both a drink of water then I marched her through to the living room. I had her sit down on the sofa at the edge of it. I sat down next to her but I turned her around so her back was to me.

‘What are you doing?’ She asked.

‘This will help your neck pain.’ I then placed my hands on her and started to massage her neck. Goosebumps rose on her skin and she seemed to tense up more than relax.

‘Relax, Lucy.’ I whispered against her ear. The goosebumps didn’t disappear, but I felt her slowly relaxing against my touch. I kneaded out the tense muscles and I worked on her shoulders aswell, which really seemed to turn her to mush. 

‘Any better?’ I asked once I finished and she turned around. Her face was flushed as she turned around to face me.

‘Th… Thank you…’ She stuttered out. I could tell she didn’t know what else to say or do.

Lucy’s POV

My mind was complete mush from his massage. His fingers were magic. But of course that had turned me on to no end. But it had obviously done the same to him.

He took a hold of my chin between his fingers and tilted my head towards him. He held me still and leaned closer, I nearly fainted when his lips connected with mine. My heart was racing and my mind was spinning. His lips were soft as they moved with mine.

‘Mmm, your lips are as delicious as they look.’ Tom said quietly over my lips. He stroked a hand down my hair and I closed my eyes. 

 

Things were slightly different after our kiss that morning. Tom was more touchy feely with me. Which I was not complaining at at all. He would stroke my hair or cup my cheek. Kiss my forehead. I had never had someone be so affectionate towards me and we had only kissed that morning.

Did he genuinely like me? Or was he just being overly friendly? Was he just after a fuck buddy for the time I was here? Or was he wanting a relationship? My mind was racing with questions, but I couldn’t bring myself to actually ask them.

Tom’s POV

I was falling hard for Lucy. Which was not good. She was going to Australia in a few months. I would never see her again. Why was I getting myself into this mess?

I wanted to speak to Robert. He wasn’t just my right hand man, he was my best friend too. I’d known him for years and years. So I invited him over for a few drinks. Lucy had went upstairs to her room, I think she was a bit shy in social situations.

‘How’s it going then?’ Robert asked me as we sat down. I sighed and ran a hand down my face.

‘Too well. I am falling for her already, Rob. We kissed this morning and I can’t keep my hands off her.’ 

‘Well she is a beautiful young woman. Seems a very nice person too. So what’s the big deal?’ 

‘You know what it is. She will find out what I am into and run a mile. Besides, she’s going to Australia soon.’ I gulped down more of my drink. 

‘Hmm. The Australia part could be easily sorted. She’s only going because she is not safe staying here, right?’ 

‘Yep.’ 

‘Well, if she feels safe here with you and if you both end up starting something… Who knows, she might not want to leave?’ 

‘I had never thought about that. I guess you are right. But then there’s that other issue. You remember what happened to Silvia?’ 

Silva and I had started dating a few years ago. We only lasted a few months. Things had went great to start with, but then before I could even tell her that I was into bdsm she left me. As I had been too controlling with her. I would never control someone’s life to the extent of not allowing them their freedom, job, friends and social life. But she didn’t like how protective I was getting over her, dominant in the bedroom. I couldn’t help it. But it was even starting to come out with Lucy.

‘Silvia was a live wire. I don’t think she would ever have been the type to submit. Lucy might be different though. Her personality is completely different. I know you were hurt when Silva just left with only a note, but not every girl is like her. Just like Lucy might be nervous of getting with someone new in-case of being hurt again. She has got a psycho ex after her remember.’ 

‘You’re right, Rob. But should I tell her about bdsm before we progress or wait until we get into bed together?’ 

‘Maybe just don’t get ahead of yourself. Give it a few days, see how things go. Just trust your instinct. But be careful, you fell hard for Silva aswell remember.’ 

‘I know, I know.’ I sighed. I knew he was talking sense. It was a bad trait of mine, when I fell for someone it was quick and deep. It only ever got me hurt. Many people think it’s usually the opposite, the girl or the sub falls hard for the man then gets hurt. It worked both ways though, not just the one way. 

‘Anyway. I hope the job tomorrow with our new customer goes smoothly.’ I said to Robert. He nodded confidently.

‘I’m sure it will. Are you coming along?’

‘Yes. I want to make sure everything goes to plan and that we get all our money we are due. You can never be too careful with new customers. So make sure you are equipped, just to be on the safe side. Tell the others aswell.’

It wasn’t a dangerous job we were doing. It was just delivering 3 cars to someone new that I hadn’t dealt with before. 3 brand new jags just out of the shop. I had someone who worked for the company and always managed to get me new cars when I needed. It was risky, but always worth it.

‘Tell me more about Lucy.’

‘What do you want to know?’

‘Do you know what illness she had a year ago? I’m just curious.’

‘No I don’t actually. I’ve never asked and she’s never told me. I know her parents died when she was 17. Left her everything, cars, house, money. That’s why she’s pretty wealthy as she saved it all and carried on working.’

‘That explains the amount of money she paid you.’

‘Exactly.’

Lucy’s POV

I heard the door closing from downstairs so I presumed that whoever had visited was now gone. I wasn’t keen on social situations anymore, so I tried to avoid them as much as I could. When I heard the buzzer earlier, I just stayed put in my room. I didn’t want to be a nuisance anyway to Tom when he had guests over.

There was a knock on my bedroom door a few minutes later though. I quickly checked my hair in the mirror then I opened the door and smiled as it was Tom. Obviously.

‘Hello, darling. You ok?’ He asked as he leaned against the door frame in the sexiest manner ever.

‘Yeah I’m fine.’ I squeaked out.

‘Join me for a drink?’ He didn’t really need to ask twice.

We went downstairs and he poured us both a drink. I was glad of alcohol, to give me some courage I needed. I couldn’t stop thinking about the kiss we shared that morning.

‘Are you enjoying your stay here so far? Is there anything I can do or change for you?’

‘Everything is great, thank you.’

‘Glad to hear it. You can go out if you want to go shopping or meet a friend. I will just have either myself or one of my men take you there and be your body guard to keep you safe.’

‘Thank you very much. But I’m all good for now playing tennis.’ I blushed.

‘You haven’t tried out the swimming pool yet, have you?’

‘Not yet no…’ I said quietly.

‘Why not?’ Tom asked. I looked down and fiddled with my hands.

‘I just… I haven’t been swimming in over a year. My illness kind of stopped me and had me lose some of my confidence really.’ I shrugged.

‘Well I could help you get back swimming if you want. It would just be you and me in the pool, great place to get back to it without being in public.’ Tom smiled warmly at me.

‘It’s not just that.’ I sighed. ‘It’s just… Well, the illness kind of changed my body. Majorly. I… I had breast cancer. I went through the chemo. I had to get my whole right breast removed in the op. So my swimming suit doesn’t like, fit properly anymore. I’m just not comfortable being without clothes anymore.’ I rattled off quickly but I kept my eyes downwards. As I just knew that as soon as he realised I was missing a breast he would no doubt stop flirting and regret kissing me.

Alas, I was totally wrong.

He shuffled closer to me and to my surprise he pulled me onto his lap! I couldn’t believe I was sitting on Tom Hiddleston’s lap. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me on the lips softly as his hand stroked down through my hair.

‘You are the bravest woman I have ever met. To have gone through all that and be who you are today. You’ve done amazing. I can understand why you would be anxious about swimming again. But I bet you are still the most stunning woman ever.’

I just blushed madly at his words and from the way he was holding me.

‘Thank you. I just… I used to be different, I used to be more confident than I am. I lost all my hair because of the chemo. It’s grown back now, thank god. The only hair that didn’t grow back was my eyebrows and my under arms. Which is kind of handy.’ I shrugged. Tom looked confused.

‘Your eyebrows?’ He asked as he looked to said eyebrows.

‘They’re tattoos.’ I giggled.

‘Wow. I honestly had no idea.’

‘That was the idea.’ I smiled.

He reached up and brushed his thumb over said eyebrows.

‘The tattooist done a good job.’ He murmured. I nodded in agreement.

‘Have you thought about getting one of those special swim suits? Like the bra’s you can get.’ Tom suggested.

‘I didn’t know you could get ones for swim suits too?’

‘Yeah you can. How about we go shopping on Wednesday? I know a shop that we can get you one or two from. It’s a shame that you would have to stop swimming, something you love, just because of an illness. You’ve come so far, let’s get you past this hurdle too?’

‘Alright then. I’ll give it a try.’ I agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

Tom’s POV

I was very pleased that Lucy had opened up to me last night. I felt bad for her that she had went through cancer on her own. It made me hate her ex even more over what he done.

I had told her that I was going to take her out for dinner once I got back from the job that was on today. A first date I had suggested and she seemed happy and excited at that fact.

‘You ready boss?’ Robert asked me as we pulled up in the old abandoned car park to do the deal. 

‘Let’s do it.’ I nodded and we got out of my car. 3 of my men had driven the jags we were selling here. 

I knew instantly who the guy in charge was. I walked over to him with Robert and I put my hand out as I addressed him.

‘Mr Simpson. Pleasure to meet you.’ He took my hand in a firm handshake.

‘Pleasure is all mine, Mr Hiddleston. It’s an honor to be doing business with you.’ 

‘Feel free to take a look at the cars. Make sure they are to your standards.’ I offered, but he shook his head.

‘No need. I trust you.’ he clicked his fingers and one of his men came forwards with a suitcase. 

‘Here is your money. It’s all there.’ He passed it to me but I had Robert step forwards and take it. He checked inside it and nodded to me. 

‘Pleasure doing business with you.’ I said as I handed him the keys for the cars. 

‘There’s something else I was wanting to speak to you about. Off record so to speak.’ He said as he motioned me to walk with him. I frowned, wondering what he was wanting to speak to me about. 

‘I know you are rather active in the bdsm world. I know this because I am aswell. There is a great demand for young submissive women. The only problem is finding them. I have just purchased a night club that I am thinking of converting into a bdsm club. But not just that, an auction of sorts. Get submissive girls and auction them off for all the doms. Would you be interested in going into a partnership with me?’ 

‘Thanks for the offer, but no. I am not interested in anything that subjects women in that way. What about all the male subs and female dommes? They all struggle to find someone too. It’s not just the dominant man. Besides that is not the point, selling women like that is just wrong.’ 

‘You say that subjects women… Yet you are a dom yourself?’ 

I sighed. I hated it when people thought in that way.

‘When I find my sub, it will be through trust and love. She will submit to me because she desires to. Because it’s her way of finding freedom. So she can feel safe and be who she is. Not because I make her submit to me. Would you really be happy with a sub who was constantly fighting back and unhappy?’ 

‘Right… Well the offer is there if you decide to change your mind. You know where to find me.’ He said and walked off without answering my question.

‘Unbelievable.’ I muttered to myself. If he did set up that disgusting auction, I would certainly not work with him again. And I would make it my business to shut him down if he abused women.

 

Lucy’s POV

I heard the front door downstairs open and I knew that was Tom back.

‘Shit.’ I hissed at myself. I had near enough emptied my entire wardrobe trying to decide on what to wear. I always got myself in a panic when it came to dates and what to wear.

‘Lucy?’ Tom asked as he appeared at my door. I hadn’t closed it earlier. 

‘Hello.’ I smiled as I stood up and tried to shuffle my dresses into a more neater pile.

‘Sorry I’m not ready yet.’ I said sheepishly. My hair and make up was done, I just had to decide on a dress to wear and change out of my dressing gown. 

‘No worries, darling. I am finished earlier than I thought anyway.’

‘How did it go?’ 

‘It went well. Got the money and that’s the important thing.’ He winked at me.

‘Can you not decide on what to wear?’ He motioned to the pile of clothes next to me. 

‘Umm… Not really, no. I’ve been trying to decide for ages.’ I said as I rubbed the back of my head. 

‘May I choose for you?’ He offered.

‘Yeah, please.’ I was so grateful as it saved me having to decide for myself. I was really bad at deciding on… Well, anything really.

Tom had a look through my dresses. In the end he held up a black dress that went down to just above my knees. I hadn’t worn it in a long time.

‘This one would look wonderful on you, darling.’ He said as he walked over to me and handed it to me. 

‘Thanks. I’ll um, just go get dressed then.’ I said as I went to the bathroom to put it on.

I took a deep breath once I was in there. It had suddenly clicked. I was finding Tom to be dominant. It was subtle things to start with that I hadn’t really picked up on. The slight commands, the gentle guidance, the affection, the way he carried himself and just how he was in general. That’s what was getting to me about him. Oh god. Was he a dom though? Was he into bdsm or was it just his personality was naturally dominating? My mind raced with the thought of him actually being a dom.

If he was, did he know I was a sub? I mean, I was just being me. But I knew my submissiveness sometimes shone through too easily at times. Especially being around someone that is a dom, or at least naturally dominant, it was going to be even worse.

Once I was finally dressed I went back into my room and Tom was waiting sat on my bed. He smiled widely at me when I walked in.

‘You look amazing.’ He said as he stood up and held my arms. 

‘Thank you.’ I blushed.

‘Did I make the right decision?’ He asked as ran his fingertips up and down my arms, making me tremble.

‘Yeah.’ I squeaked out with a nod. I couldn’t keep eye contact with him, as he was gazing what felt like right into my soul. 

‘Let’s get going.’ Tom said as he slid his hand into mine and led me out.

He was driving tonight, it was a bit weird getting into his car. It was so fancy and flash. But my ovaries nearly exploded when he pulled out leather gloves to drive with. I don’t know what it was, but men wearing leather gloves really got me going.

‘Where are we going?’ I asked. He just looked at me and grinned.

‘Wait and see.’

He ended up taking me to a wonderful restaurant. It seemed pretty fancy though, but when I looked at the menu I was glad to see it wasn’t too posh.

‘What are you having to drink?’ Tom asked me as I looked through the menu. 

‘Umm. Just a coke I think.’ 

‘You can have an alcoholic drink if you wish.’ Tom suggested.

‘Hmm. Ok, maybe a vodka and coke then.’ I laughed. 

‘Good choice.’ 

‘Good evening. Can I get you both drinks?’ The waitress asked as she came over. 

‘A vodka coke and a Lemonade, please.’ Tom said to the waitress. 

‘No problem. I’ll give you a few minutes to decide on food.’ 

I found it a bit strange how Tom ordered my drink for me. I wasn’t used to that. But I kind of liked it. I wondered if he was going to do the same with the food. It was strangely endearing.

‘See anything you fancy?’ Tom asked me as he put his menu down. 

‘Think I will try the lasagne.’ 

‘It is delicious.’ Tom nodded.

To my suspicion, Tom did order for me again when the waitress came back for our food order. I could certainly get used to that. I thought.

‘Lucy!’ A man called from the other side of the restaurant. I jumped and looked over, but it was a different Lucy. I sighed in relief and looked back round to Tom. Who was watching me intently.

‘Don’t worry, sweetheart. Even if Freddie appeared, I would not let him harm you. You’re safe with me.’ Tom said softly as he slid his hand over the table and gave mine a reassuring squeeze. I nodded in agreement.

‘I know… Thank you.’

Dinner went great. Tom seemed extra flirty tonight. Constantly had me blushing.

‘If you do not mind me asking, how long had you been with Freddie?’

‘A year. So we were pretty settled in our relationship. Though there were a few things missing, but I thought we loved each other. We had only been living together for about a month before I was diagnosed. It just all fell apart from there.’

‘Well, he was a fool to let you go. And a complete asshole. Although, I am grateful as otherwise I wouldn’t be sat here with you now.’ Tom smiled. I felt my heart melt. He was right. And the good thing was this relationship, if it could be called that, was starting out with Tom knowing about my cancer and what the op left me with. Or without should be the better word.

Though I still didn’t want to get ahead of myself thinking Tom wanted a relationship. Or anything serious. I should ask, but I just couldn’t bring myself to do so.

After dinner Tom took me for a walk along the riverside. It was beautiful at night, wasn’t too cold either. He held my hand tightly as we walked and steered me round people and puddles. The perfect gentleman.

He also made sure I kept walking on his left side when we were walking along the pavement, keeping me away from the traffic. For some reason I found that endearing too. If protective. It only got my mind racing even more. 

 

‘Thank you very much for today, Tom. It was wonderful.’ I said to him as we got home and took our shoes off.

‘Thank you aswell. I really enjoyed it too.’ Tom smiled.

‘You really are so beautiful, you know.’ Tom said as his fingers went to my chin. His other hand went to my lower back and he pulled me close to him.

I felt my whole body heat up and I knew my cheeks were bright red. He held me closely and leaned down to connect our lips together. I hadn’t realised I was holding my breath until the kiss stopped and he told me I was.

‘Breathe, darling.’ He chuckled. I done just that and took in a big breath.

‘How would you like to curl up on the sofa and watch a film?’ He asked as he stroked my hair, making me melt. 

‘I would like that very much.’ I smiled.

‘You go make yourself comfy. I’ll grab a film for us.’

I went through to the living room and I got myself comfy on the sofa. My stomach was in knots, I wasn’t really sure why. Well, I kind of knew. It was because I was purely around Tom and I was so falling for him. He made me feel amazing. Made me feel safe, protected, happy. I enjoyed being in his company. And it had only been a week since I had been here. He really had gotten under my skin.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy’s POV

It was the middle of the night and I found myself feeling thirsty. So I had made my way downstairs to get a drink. I downed the glass of juice then put the glass in the sink to wash in the morning. I turned around and went to walk, but I walked right into a chest. But not just any chest, obviously it was Tom’s.

‘Ahh. So sorry.’ I mumbled out quickly. 

‘My apologies, darling. I shouldn’t have snuck up on you like that.’ Tom grinned as he looked down at me.

I found myself lost for breath as I glanced at his chest. He was incredibly well toned. His arms were so strong looking. I found myself oogling at him for longer than I should have. I looked up to his face quickly to find him smirking at me.

That’s when I remembered I was just wearing my night gown. Feeling self conscious without my mastectomy bra, I crossed my arms over my chest in hope that he wouldn’t notice anything.

‘Can you not sleep?’ He asked as he put his hand to my cheek and let his thumb rub over my skin, making me blush.

‘I just woke up feeling thirsty for some reason.’ I said as my eyes darted all over his face, not wanting to make eye contact but also trying not to look down at his naked chest again. 

‘I hope I didn’t wake you.’ I added in quickly.

‘Not at all. I haven’t been to sleep yet, been reading. Then I heard you so thought I would come and check you’re ok.’ His words warmed me. 

‘Thank you. I’m fine, was just getting a drink.’ I smiled and looked into his eyes. He locked on with mine and next thing I knew he was leaning down to kiss me. His hand slid round from my cheek into my hair. He took a hold of my hair, not tight enough to hurt, but enough to hold me steady and to control the kiss.

I had to squeeze my thighs together as I felt a fire starting down there. It was as if Tom knew this as I felt him grin against my lips. But he never said anything, just carried on with the mind blowing kiss.

Tom’s POV

I wished I could have just stayed up and kissed her all night. But she needed her sleep. She had a big day tomorrow getting a swimsuit and getting in the pool again for the first time since her chemo and operation.

‘Perhaps we should continue this in the morning?’ I said with a grin as I leaned back a little and slid my hand out of her hair and down her arm. 

‘Ok.’ She squeaked out quietly. 

Part of me was starting to wonder whether she was actually submissive… Or whether she was just naturally that way as she certainly seemed it. Perhaps it was just my mind wanting to think so. But there was subtle signs that I found myself seeing. I didn’t want to get my hopes up, but perhaps I was worrying over nothing and maybe she was submissive. Whether she knew it or not, I don’t know. Maybe she was just really shy, coming out of her shell. Time would tell I guess.

I slid my hand into hers and we walked back upstairs. I kissed her forehead as I bid her goodnight. Then we went our separate way into our rooms. 

 

The following morning it was nice to have a longer lie for a change. I didn’t have anything on work wise. I was looking forward to just spending the day with Lucy. When I went downstairs after showering and dressing, she was dressed and watching TV.

‘Morning.’ She smiled.

‘Good morning, darling.’ I said as I walked over to her and kissed her lips softly, making her blush.

‘Have you had breakfast yet?’ I went to the kitchen to make some toast.

‘No, I’m not really hungry.’ She shrugged. 

‘You should eat something. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day.’ I chastised. Then I realised that sounded a bit too commanding. So I quickly lightened it, I didn’t want to scare her off. Even though she already was on her way towards me in the kitchen.

‘Come on, I’ll make you something. Don’t want you fainting on me when we go out.’ I winked at her, making her blush. 

‘I’m just a bit nervous about… Well the thought of swimming today.’ 

‘That’s understandable, darling. You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to. But it would be nice for you to get back into something you love doing. Wait and see when you get the swim suit, see what you think and take it from there.’ 

Lucy’s POV

Tom did have a good point. So I sat down with him and had some breakfast before we headed out.

‘Where is it we’re going for the swim suit?’ 

‘A friend of mine owns a small clothing shop, she specializes in mastectomy clothing.’ My eyes widened.

‘Really? There’s more than just bras and swim suits?’ I had never really looked into it more than just bras. 

‘There sure is. Tops, night wear, bikinis. She will be able to help you out and get you into what suits you. She’s amazing at her job and will know straight away when she sees you what will suit you.’ 

‘I never even knew such things existed. I thought it was just bras really.’ 

‘I wouldn’t have known either if I didn’t know her. She had breast cancer aswell, had to have both of her breasts removed. That’s what inspired her to start the shop, to help other women in the same situation as her. So they can still wear the same clothing as everyone else without worrying about if their chest area looked odd or not. She can also sort you out with a prosthesis to fit you and your new swim suit if your current one doesn’t sit right.’ 

‘Wow. That’s amazing what she’s done. I can’t wait to see the shop now.’ I said excitedly. Perhaps this would be an eye opener. Maybe I would come away with more than just a swim suit too. 

 

The woman that owned the shop was called Sue and she was lovely. Tom had left us to it and nipped out. Sue had picked up a few night gowns, swim suits and vest tops for me to try. They were all amazing and I couldn’t actually believe how my body looked with them on. Even the swim suits looked amazing.

‘Would you like to look at our lingerie wear? We have some really sexy cami suspenders. I have one in mind that I think would look great on you. And Tom would love aswell.’

‘Oh… Um, I don’t know.’ I said anxiously.

‘Are you not intimate with Tom yet? I apologise.’

'No, it’s ok… I just haven’t really thought about doing that stuff yet. I… Don’t know if I could. Nobody has seen me like that since the op.’ Sue’s face softened.

'Well you wouldn’t have worry with Tom. He’s the most kind and caring man I’ve ever met. He sees beauty in people that others don’t see. What’s on the inside. If you do get intimate with him, you wouldn’t have to worry or feel self conscious about yourself. Heck, if I was straight I would be dropping my knickers for him.’

Sue made me laugh. But she did have a point, he was such a nice guy. Maybe I should get a cami suspender. Then when or if we do get intimate I have something sexy to wear. Even if the thought did terrify me.

Tom came back just as I was getting my things I was buying put into a bag.

‘Hello, darling. Have you picked plenty of clothes?’ He asked as he put his hand around my side. 

‘Yeah I did, thank you.’ I blushed. 

Sue gave me the total and I took my purse out. But Tom’s hand went over the top of it and he pushed my hands down into my handbag again. I looked up at him, confused.

‘I’m getting this.’ He said as he turned to Sue and took out his wallet.

‘Thank you, but I can’t let you pay that.’ But as I looked up at him, he gave me a ‘look’ that just seemed to say not to argue with him. It sent chills down my spine. In a good way.

‘No arguing, it’s my treat.’ He said in a firm tone as he pulled out money to pay Sue.

‘Thank you, so much.’ I said as I knew there would be no point on arguing. Part of me didn’t want to anyway, from the way he spoke. God he was so sexy and dominating. I just wanted to kneel down for him now.

I needed a cold shower when I got back for sure.

 

Later on in the day Tom had dragged me over to the swimming pool. There was two separate bathrooms for changing in. I was a nervous wreck thinking about swimming again. It had been so long.

I was in my swimming costume and it did look ok. But I just hadn’t been in one for so long I was scared of someone else seeing me in this way. I sat down on the bench and couldn’t hold in the tears that started to fall. I hated how nervous I was now, how all my confidence was taken away because of cancer. I wanted it back, badly. But I just didn’t know how to get it back.

‘Are you ok, darling?’ I heard Tom ask as he knocked gently on the door.

‘Y, yeah. I’ll be out soon.’ I called back. I had tried to sound ok, but clearly it didn’t work as his voice seemed to get more urgent.

‘Please, Lucy. Come on out.’ He sounded worried. He was worried over me? 

I took a few deep breaths and I wiped my eyes. But they were still watery and tears still threatened to fall. But Tom knocked again on the door gently, so I had to open the door.

When I opened the door Tom did look genuinely worried. I couldn’t not notice that he was in swim trunks though. But even momentarily distracted, I started to cry again on front of him as I wrapped my arms around myself. But he moved in and put his long strong arms around me and he enveloped me against him. He held me close against his chest, stroked my hair as he kissed my head.

‘Shh, shh. It’s ok, sweetheart. It’s all going to be ok. I promise you.’ He said quietly. 

He stood there holding me for ages. I slowly calmed down. Hearing his steady heartbeat as I leaned into his chest soothed me. His hands were calming and his warm body helped too. I felt at ease and protected in his arms. Something I had never felt to this extent before.

‘I’m so scared. I used to be so confident, it’s all gone. I don’t know if I will ever get back to swimming in the local pools. I just can’t do it.’ I rambled out quickly as I kept my face hidden against his chest.

‘One step at a time, darling. You’ve already taken the first. You got yourself a swimming costume. You are the most bravest woman I have ever met. You should be proud of what you’ve achieved. You went through something that no one should ever have to go through. But you went through that alone. That takes guts. But know this, Lucy.’ He leaned back and tilted my chin up so I was to look him in the eye. His voice got more stern too.

‘You do not have to go through this alone anymore.’ 

Tom took me into the bathroom and sat me down next to him on the bench. He passed me some hankies to dry my eyes with.

‘You’ve been strong for so long now and been through so much. It’s time to let someone else take care of you. To share your worries, to protect you. Will you allow me to be that person?’

Tom’s words nearly made me cry again. I nodded and smiled.

‘Yes, please.’ I said in a whisper.

He smiled and pulled me into a hug again.

‘You will get your confidence back, in time. I’m glad you came to me for protection, because it seems to me that you need protecting from more than just your ex.’ 

I nodded. He was right. I hadn’t realised it before, but I needed someone. Someone I could trust. Strangely that was Tom.

‘I’ve only known you for a short while. But there’s just something about you, Tom. I don’t know what it is, but I feel so safe with you.’ I said shyly. Tom smiled at my words and rubbed my cheek softly with his thumb.

‘It has been rather odd circumstances at the beginning. But I am honored that you trust me so much. I really like you, Lucy. I would love to see where things lead with us. But know this, no matter what happens I will always be here for you. You are not going through anything more alone. Understand?’ 

‘I understand. Thank you.’ I nodded. ‘I really like you too. I just… Well, I am terrified about being with someone again. I fall too hard too quickly. I get attached easily, it’s not good. I didn’t think anyone would even be remotely interested in me once they found about… Well, y’know.’ 

Tom’s POV

She clearly was the same as me. Worried about being hurt again. About falling for someone too quickly and then things not working out.

‘I would never hurt you, Lucy. The more time I spend with you, the more I want you.’ I admitted. ‘You are beautiful, inside and out. Anyone would be a fool not to see that.’

Our eyes locked, I leaned forwards and she did too. Then our lips connected again in a kiss. Kissing Lucy was like getting a taste of heaven. Her lips were so soft against mine, so perfect.

After a short kiss, she leaned back a little. Her cheeks were red from blushing.

‘Why don’t we go for that swim now?’ I suggested as I put my hand out for her to take. She looked at my hand for a moment then nodded and put her hand into mine.

I led her out of the bathroom and through to the pool. I pressed the button to have the pool cover come off. As we were waiting for it to remove I looked to Lucy. She had her free arm wrapped around herself. She seemed to me so vulnerable, lost, unsure. I wanted to just wrap her up in my arms and never let her go. From the time I’d gotten to know her, I knew she was a wonderful woman. I enjoyed her company very much.

The only thing worrying me was if my dominating side would shine through too much. I was trying to keep a lid on it, but it was difficult. I would do it for her though, I would sacrifice a bdsm relationship for a vanilla one with her. I just couldn’t let her slip through my fingers.

Lucy’s POV

Even though I was anxious about getting in the pool, I felt unusually calmer than I had been earlier. All thanks to Tom. I truly liked him, a lot. And I was so happy to hear he really liked me.

The only thing that would be difficult would be keeping my submissiveness under control. With the way he was, so confident, dominating and in control of everything, it made things very difficult for me. Whether he realised it or not he had all the qualities of a dom. And it was driving me insane with desire.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy’s POV

Just over a week had passed and things with Tom was great. I was more confident swimming again, we went swimming together every day. Sometimes twice a day. I was already starting to get my strength back even more. Playing tennis aswell helped too.

Even though I was still a bit anxious around Tom, I had relaxed a lot more and found myself having a great time with him. I especially loved the affection from him. Lots of kisses and cuddles. He hadn’t asked or made a move to go any further with me yet. Which I appreciated. I wasn’t sure what I would do when the time came for that.

Tom came home quite late one night and he wasn’t in the best of moods for some reason. I was just watching TV on the sofa in my pjs when he came through.

‘Hello. How was work?’ I asked as he came over and kissed me softly on the lips before joining me on the sofa.

‘Not the best. I am glad to be home and that I am taking the day off tomorrow.’ He said as he pulled me closer to him and wrapped his arms around me. I placed my head on his chest and hugged into him as he stroked my hair and rested his own head on top of mine.

‘What happened today that made it not good?’ I asked quietly.

‘We lost out on a massive drug import. Someone tipped off the police, but our usual insider was off duty today. So we had to back out before we got caught. Which means that there is someone betraying me and the gang. I just have to try and find out who it is. So I am not allowing anyone to come here until I find out who it is. I don’t want to put you in any danger or risk.’ 

‘God that’s awful. Do you have any idea who it might be?’ I turned my head to look up at him. He looked down at me and shrugged slightly.

‘I have my suspicions. It’s definitely not Rob or George. I’m going to investigate the newest members first. Rob is doing some investigating as we speak.’ 

‘I hope you find whoever it is soon.’ 

‘I hope so too, darling. How was your day? Did you keep out of trouble?’ 

I giggled and nodded.

‘I’ve just been a bit lazy. Played tennis this morning and just watched TV the rest of the day.’ I smiled.

‘Well I am not going anywhere tomorrow, apart from do a few things from home. So hopefully we can have a lovely lazy day tomorrow together.’ Tom suggested.

‘Sounds great.’ I said as I buried my face down against his chest.

‘Are you still happy enough here? You know you can go out if you want. If you want to go shopping or anything at all. I will go with you. I don’t like the thought of you being cooped up here like a prisoner.’

‘I’m happy enough, honestly. Thank you. I… I’m a bit nervous about going out actually. Just in case of Freddie. I know I should go out though, that I shouldn’t let him ruin my life.’ I sighed and fiddled with my fingers.

‘Well, why don’t we go to the cinema tomorrow evening? You can choose a film, as long as it’s not some chick flick.’ Tom chuckled.

‘Yeah, ok.’ I agreed with a nod.

 

Tom’s POV

For some reason I could not sleep well that night. My mind was racing with many thoughts. But the main one keeping me awake was thinking about who had deceived me and the gang. It was driving me nuts. I just had to hope that Rob would get somewhere with his investigating and we would find the guy that was betraying us.

I had went through to my office for an hour. To look through the files I had of everyone. I made a small pile of who I was going to question, the ones that would be most likely to go against us. On my way back I was walking past Lucy’s room, but I heard her speaking in her sleep. She sounded distressed.

I knew I shouldn’t have. But I did anyway. I opened her door and looked in. I could see her thrashing about on the bed and punching the air above her.

‘Leave me alone. Please, don’t hurt me.’ She cried out as she continued to thrash around. 

‘Lucy.’ I said as I walked over but kept my distance as I didn’t want to end up with a black eye. 

‘Lucy.’ I had to say a bit louder as I reached forwards and gently shook her shoulder, while still stretching to try and keep distance. 

It worked as she suddenly shot up on the bed, her chest was heaving and she was a little sweaty on her forehead. She looked to her left side then finally to her right and her eyes settled on me. She seemed to calm instantly when she seen me.

‘Tom.’ She said shakily. 

‘It’s alright, sweetheart.’ I said as I sat down on the bed next to her and pulled her into an embrace. She clutched onto me and buried her face against my chest.

‘It was just a nightmare. You’re safe with me.’ I said quietly to her as I rubbed her back. 

‘Thank you.’ She said quietly. 

I didn’t even have to ask what it was about. I knew it was about Freddie from the things she was saying. It was pretty obvious aswell with how shaken up she was.

I held her in my arms for a good ten minutes before she looked up at me.

‘I’m sorry. Did I wake you? Was I shouting?’ 

‘You were shouting. But you didn’t wake me. I was just coming back from my office, I couldn’t really sleep. Don’t worry, darling. Are you ok now?’ I asked as I cupped her cheek.

She nodded and smiled softly.

‘I am now. Thank you, for that.’ She said sheepishly.

‘Do you want me to stay with you till you fall asleep again?’ I offered. She looked a little unsure for a second, but then she nodded.

‘Please.’ 

So I lay down with her under the blankets. I pulled her in close to me and turned her around so her back was against my chest. I kept my arms around her and kissed her head. I felt her relax against me as her breathing started to even out more.

‘Goodnight, darling Lucy.’ I whispered into her hair. 

 

I woke up to find that Lucy was still tucked up in my arms. I had fell asleep pretty much instantly with her in my arms. It was oddly comforting and I had not expected to fall asleep like that. Perhaps I needed her as much as she needed me…

I didn’t want to disturb her, so I just kept still as I let my mind race with many thoughts. About Lucy, about what to do next. Whether to ask her what she thinks of bdsm or whether to just carry on as we are. My mind also thought about my gang and who had been betraying us. It started to hurt my head with how much I was thinking.

But then Lucy started to stir. For a second she froze up completely in my arms, tense. Till I spoke then she relaxed again. Obviously forgetting momentarily that it was me she was sleeping next to.

‘Good morning, sweetheart. Did you sleep ok?’ I asked as I loosened my hold on her and slid back a little so she could turn around to face me.

‘Yeah, thank you.’ She said as she directed her face downwards.

‘No more nightmares?’ I asked as I gently took hold of her chin and tilted her face upwards. She shook her head and mumbled a no.

‘What’s wrong?’ She was acting a little… Odd. Then she took her hand up and covered her mouth as she spoke again.

‘I have bad morning breath. I don’t want you to puke.’ She said against her hand. I burst out laughing and moved her hand away.

‘Well, our morning breath can just mingle together as one. I do not care, it’s natural.’ I said as I captured her lips against mine, surprising her slightly.

I moved my left hand around to her back and I let my hand slip under her pajama top to stroke across her back. I felt her tremble against me and I could feel the goosebumps rise on her skin from my touch, as she arched her back slightly. My right hand slid round into her hair where I took a hold so I could control her movements. To my delight she did not complain, she went with me and allowed me to take control. I could tell her heart was racing and her breathing was quickening with every second of our kiss that quickly heated up.

I slid my tongue against her lower lip, only needing to do it the once as she parted her lips for me to gain access. My tongue moved against hers, claiming dominance. I noticed her hands were still between us, I could feel them against my chest. One or two of her fingers stroked against my chest, she was unsure and seemed to not really know what to do with her hands. So she just timidly continued to stroke against me with her two fingers.

Once I let my grip in her hair loosen, we leaned back a little to get our breath back. Her cheeks were red and her eyes were glazed over. She looked so beautiful.

‘Did you enjoy that?’ I chuckled as I smoothed my thumb down her cheek. 

‘Yes, Sir.’ She said automatically. My heart skipped what felt like a million beats at her words.

Her eyes widened and it was as if she just snapped out of a spell she had been under. She looked like a doe caught in the headlights.

‘Oh god. I’m sorry.’ She said quickly as she leaped out of the bed and was rushing into her en suite before I had a chance to say or do anything. I was left lying on the bed, shocked at what had came out of her mouth. But also incredibly aroused and delighted.

Lucy’s POV

‘No no no no no.’ I couldn’t believe what I had just said to Tom. How could I have let that happen? I had just been so in the moment. So caught up in that amazingly wonderful kiss. He had taken control just in the right way that had caused me to go into subspace. I couldn’t help it. Then the words just slid out of my mouth as I felt like he had been asking me a question that needed a respectful answer. 

He must think I’m a freak now. An idiot. He will chuck me out, want nothing more to do with me. He will think I’m some weird person that is into kinky shit and won’t be able to function in a vanilla relationship or something.

I had never done that with Freddie. He had never gotten me into subspace before. But Tom… I couldn’t help it.

I was a fool to think I could just act like a vanilla person. I couldn’t do it, not with Tom. He was too intense, and we had only kissed. God dammit.

‘Lucy?’ Came Tom’s voice from outside the bathroom as he knocked gently.

‘Are you ok?’ He asked.

'I’m sorry…’ I called back.

'What for?’

'For… You know. Saying what I did. I don’t know what came over me.’ I rambled quickly.

'Why don’t you come out here and we can talk about it. I don’t fancy talking to a door.’ His voice had seemed to drop and it sounded to me more like a command. I tried to gather myself together, my thoughts included. But it was difficult.

I hesitantly opened the door, but I kept my eyes downwards. I couldn’t bare to look him in the eye. I knew my cheeks were probably the most red they have ever been. I wanted the floor to open up and just swallow me.

I felt Tom’s gently fingers grip my chin. He tilted my face up, so I had no option but to look at him. Instead of looking disgusted, he looked concerned.

‘Lucy. You have nothing to apologise for.’ The way he said my name made me tremble. ‘Come, let’s sit down and talk.’ He took my hand in his and led me through to my bedroom again. He sat us both down on the side of my bed. I wrapped my arms around me, feeling vulnerable and unsure.

‘You are a submissive, into bdsm?’ He asked calmly. I nodded and looked down again.

‘Speak to me, Lucy. Tell me how this all began, I want to know.’ 

I took a deep breath, then began my story.

‘For as long as I can remember, I’ve had fantasies of being… Of being dominated. Being tied up, spanked, teased. But also of having someone take care of me, be protective over me. Not your normal boyfriend and girlfriend sort of thing… But more. Maybe even to the extent of others thinking it’s totally wrong. I did nothing about it, until about 3 years ago. I met a guy online, we met up a few times and then got into a dom/sub relationship. It was my first relationship of any kind. It only lasted a few months. But I enjoyed it, though part of me was still unsure about it all. I didn’t have the affection and love from that relationship that I craved so much. Which is why I ended it. I then decided that vanilla was for me. I thought it had to be as I wanted the love and affection. I didn’t think that d/s could also include affection, love and fun. Not until I realised I was missing a big part of me when I was with Freddie, in a vanilla relationship. I then done research properly and found out that I could have had the best of both worlds. When I mentioned bdsm to Freddie, he completely shut me out. So I just stayed in the relationship with him, as I was safe in it. Or so I thought anyway. Being with you has been… Difficult. That kiss earlier. You just make me feel like I’ve never felt before. I just lost it and went into my subspace. That’s never happened to me like that before… I’m so sorry.’ 

When I finished speaking, Tom reached up and he stroked my hair gently.

‘You are such a precious little kitten, aren’t you?’ He said quietly. I looked up at him, a little confused. He smiled softly, held my head in both his hands and leaned down to kiss my forehead.

‘I should have listened to my gut instinct on all the signs. You have nothing to be ashamed about. I’m into bdsm aswell.’ 

I wasn’t sure what hit me most. Relief, shock, excitement. A mix of everything. My own suspicions had been right.

‘You… You’re a dom?’ I asked a little shakily.

‘Yes, Lucy. I am. And you have no idea how happy it makes me to hear that you are a sub.’ He grinned. I couldn’t help but grin too.

Tom’s POV

‘Wow. All this time we’ve both been unsure and wondering about one another.’ She laughed anxiously as she took a deep breath in and out.

‘It has been an interesting few weeks. I must admit though, it is a huge relief to me knowing that you are into a dom/sub relationship. The last woman I went out with, didn’t last long. I was too protective over her, too dominating. No matter how much I tried, I just couldn’t help myself. It’s who I am. But she left me with just a note. I vowed to myself that I wouldn’t let myself get into that situation again. But then you came along. Even with my desires and dominant personality over shining myself, I was going to do my best to keep it at bay. Thinking that I would rather have a vanilla relationship with you, than nothing at all.’ 

Her eyes widened as I spoke. And she looked like she was going to cry.

‘You would have done that, for me?’ 

‘Of course. You have captured my heart, Lucy. I don’t know what it is. But I want you, so much. Would you like to enter a dom/sub relationship with me? I promise you, I can give you everything you mentioned before. I will be a loving, affectionate and fun dominant.’ I asked as I held her cheek. I felt her lean into my touch.

‘I would like that more than anything in the world.’ She said with a big smile.

‘But…’ My heart dropped. What was this, but?

‘What will happen when I go to Australia.’ She asked sadly.

‘Don’t go. Stay with me, Lucy. I know it is early days between us. But if things don’t work out, then you can still go. There’s no rush for you to leave now, is there?’

‘No, there’s not.’ She said as she shook her head.

‘Well then. What do you say, will you give us a chance? I promise you, I will protect you from Freddie with my life. Say the word and I can have him gone for good. So you won’t need to worry anymore.’

I studied her carefully. I could see her thinking, her mind no doubt racing around with so many thoughts.

‘Ok.’ She nodded.

‘Ok to what?’ I asked. 

‘To both.’


	7. Chapter 7

Tom’s POV

I was so over the moon with this mornings revelations. I still couldn’t really believe it. Life was starting to get pretty dam perfect. Almost.

Rob had found out that the man betraying us was one of the newest recruits, Jay. His phone was filled with numbers to a detective working with the police. Text messages aswell saying about where the drug deal was happening. I was so angry that this was one I wanted to deal with myself.

I had said to Lucy that I wasn’t going to be gone for too long. Then we would chat more and go out for dinner before the cinema too.

‘He in here?’ I asked Rob as I walked into HQ and pointed towards the room we kept for ‘interrogation.’ 

‘Sure is, boss. Want me to come in too?’ 

‘No, I will deal with this traitor.’ I pulled on my gloves and walked in. 

Jay was sat on a chair with his hands tied behind him. Rob had already given him a beating, so he was starting to bruise.

‘Well, well, well. The little traitor that thought he could deceive me. Did you not know anything about me?’ I asked as I walked back and fore on front of him.

‘Please. Give me a chance to explain.’ Jay said quickly. I could hear the panic in his voice. That pleased me that he was scared. So he should be.

‘Why should I do that? Hm? I can’t trust a word you say.’ I said as I back handed him in a smack across his face. He cried out and put his head down. 

‘Please. It was Freddie.’ He cried. That did have me interested. What did he know about Freddie? He was only here for a week, he shouldn’t have known anything about him or Lucy. 

‘You have exactly 1 minute to tell me what you are playing at.’ I hissed at him.

‘Freddie knows that Lucy is under your protection. He was suspicious of the apparent plumber that went into her friends home when he was there. He just so happened to see Rob just over a week ago with you and a few others. He done a bit of research and discovered who you were. He put two and two together. Sent me in to join you, offered me a lot of money for information and to mess up any plans you had for big money. I’m sorry. I couldn’t turn down the money he offered.’ 

I thought for a moment about what Jay just said. I stood in thought, while he sat there squirming and hoping that he was going to not get hurt.

‘Unfortunately for you, you have already lied to me. I can’t trust you again. I also have to think of Lucy and her safety. If you were to give him any information, that could put her safety at risk. However, as you were honest with me in telling me about Freddie… I will make this painless and quick for you.’ 

‘What? No please.’ 

Before he had a chance to say anything else, I reached round to my side under my jacket and brought out my gun. I brought it round and fired a single shot straight at the center of his head. Killing him instantly, and painlessly. As I was a man of my word after all.

His body slumped forwards and I grimaced as I took a deep breath. I didn’t like doing the dirty work, especially killing someone. Which is why my men usually done those things for me. But I would do whatever was necessary to keep Lucy safe. And also to keep my men safe and in money. I couldn’t afford to have someone untrustworthy on my team.

Rob walked in as I was cleaning my gun with a cloth.

‘Get him out of here and the place cleaned up. We are to be extra cautious, he was working for Freddie to get more information about Lucy. We are not to take anyone else on in the gang until I am sure Freddie and any of his associates are out of the picture. I also want 24 hour security at my gates. Get that sorted for me.’ I said to Rob as I slid my gun back into it’s holder and peeled off my gloves. 

‘Yes, boss.’ Rob nodded and took the gloves from me. Knowing I wanted them disposed of aswell after killing someone. 

 

Lucy’s POV

Tom came back home after a few hours. He pulled me into a big embrace and stroked my hair.

‘You ok?’ I asked. 

‘I’m fine, sweetheart. We found out who was betraying us. But it turns out he was working for Freddie. Freddie knows you are in protection with us.’ My stomach dropped. 

‘Oh god.’ I said in a panic. But Tom put his hands on my face. 

‘Calm down, Lucy. It’s going to be ok. He will not get in here, I promise you. I’ve even sorted for my men to be on guard at the gates just in-case. But to be on the safe side, maybe we should put going to the cinema on hold. Until we’ve found him and sorted him out.’ 

‘Yeah. Ok.’ I said quietly as I nodded and hugged into him again.

‘Will you actually be able to find him?’ I asked. 

‘Of course. I’ve got a few men on it right now. We will get him out of the scene and you can get back to living your life without being in fear to go out.’ Tom kissed the top of my head.

I watched as he took off his jacket. He loosened off his tie and then rolled his shirt sleeves up to reveal his forearms. He must have noticed me staring as he smirked at me and kissed me before we went through to the kitchen.

‘Since we aren’t going out now. I’ll make us dinner then we can see what films are on Netflix if you fancy?’ 

‘That sounds good.’ I agreed. 

‘Are you feeling better after our revelations this morning?’ 

My heart started beating a bit quicker at the mention. We hadn’t really spoken much more about it since morning.

‘Yeah I am… Still kind of… I don’t know, anxious about it all I guess.’ Tom came over and cupped my cheek.

‘It’s understandable. We do still have to discuss some things. Go over each others limits, rules, how far into bdsm we both want to go. For when we do get more intimate in our relationship.’ I blushed at his words and nodded.

‘Though there is one thing I worry about…’ Tom said as he turned around and started to take some things out of the fridge.

‘What’s that?’ I asked, curiously.

‘Will you be honest and open with me about everything? Limits, fantasies. I don’t want you to just agree with me and go along with everything.’ 

‘I promise I will be honest. If there’s something that I find a hard limit, I will tell you. I promise.’ I said honestly. Tom smiled and winked at me.

‘Good girl. That’s all I need to hear.’ I clenched my thighs together from his words. Those two words. Oh god. My ovaries. Gone.

Tom’s POV

I noticed Lucy squirming slightly on the chair after I had said those two magic words. I had a feeling she was the type that was going to respond well to praise. Especially ‘good girl.’ It made me smile.

But I did want her to be truthful with me tonight. So I decide to get some alcohol out. Not too much so she would be drunk, but enough so that hopefully she wouldn’t be too shy at telling me her deepest and darkest fantasies.

Once I got the lasagne in the oven, I dragged Lucy through to the living room with our second drink. She laughed when I pulled her down onto my lap, almost spilling her drink.

‘Sorry.’ I chuckled. I was getting a bit over enthusiastic.

‘So, let’s discuss limits.’ She nodded and took another sip of her drink.

‘Would it be easier if I rattled off a list and you said yes or no?’ 

‘Yeah that would be easier I think.’ 

So I rattled off everything I could think of. To my surprise when I said about body marking, she asked more about that.

‘What kind of body marking?’

‘Such as tattoos, knife play, branding. Whether it be permanent or short term.’ 

‘Hmm. I might be ok with tattoos, if it was once we had been together longer. I don’t know about knife play, not to cut my body anyway. But maybe for like… Cutting clothes and things.’ She said as she blushed.

‘You’d be keen for a tattoo?’ I asked, surprised.

‘Yeah… I already have one actually aswell as my eyebrows.’ 

‘Oh yes, I keep forgetting they’re tattooed. Where is the other one?’ I asked with a grin. 

‘Over my ribs. Hurt really bad.’ She laughed. 

‘May I see?’ I asked as I put on puppy dog eyes to her. She looked a little anxious but to my delight she nodded.

She leaned away from me a little and lifted up her top at the one side. Right enough to reveal 3 beautifully done butterflies on her ribs. That definitely would have hurt.

‘Wow. That is absolutely stunning.’ I said as I lightly ran my fingers over the tattoo, making her tremble.

As I ran my fingers along her skin, I noticed just beneath her bra the edge of her scar. I moved my fingers up a little more towards it, but then she let go of her top and let it fall down to hide herself again. I looked up and she looked embarrassed.

‘You have nothing to be embarrassed about, sweetheart.’ I said as I reached up and stroked her cheek. 

‘I… I’m just scared about showing you. I know I will have to, but the thought is really scaring me. I still haven’t even gotten to grips with it myself I don’t think.’ She said shyly. 

‘Is it constantly on your mind?’ 

‘Yeah… I guess it is. I’m kind of worried that when we get to that stage, you will see me and be put off. I’m scared to get in too deep if things might not work out once we start getting intimate.’ 

‘You worry too much, darling. But honestly, you have nothing to be worried about. You are beautiful inside and out. But my words aren’t going to be enough are they?’ I asked, knowing that it probably wouldn’t be. It would take time and I would have to show her what I meant.

‘They do help.’ She admitted with a blush.

‘Show me.’ I said simply.

‘What?’ She looked confused and a little scared, thinking she knew what I meant.

‘This is up to you, as I don’t want to do something you will be uncomfortable with. But show me yourself. If it makes you feel better, then I will tell you right now how I feel about you. Then you won’t have to worry about the future.’

She looked like a doe caught in the headlights as she looked at me. Realizing I was serious.

‘I… Uh. Okay… I think.’ She nodded.

We shuffled ourselves so she was sat on the couch next to me. She fiddled a little with the bottom of her top and took a deep breath.

Lucy’s POV

‘May I?’ He asked as he motioned to me. I nodded. I wasn’t sure if I would be able to speak.

‘Arms up.’ Tom said as he took hold of the bottom of my top.

I done as he said and lifted my arms straight up. He pulled my top up and off me. I couldn’t stop trembling as I felt his eyes on me. I closed my eyes and reached round to my bra strap. Unclipping it I let my bra fall down into my lap. I still kept my eyes closed as I tried to even out my breathing.

‘Lucy. Open your eyes, darling.’ It sounded like a command, yet soft. But I found myself opening them to see that Tom had moved to the floor and was knelt down on front of me. He put his hands onto my thighs and squeezed reassuringly. 

I let out a breath I hadn’t realised I had been holding. I felt so… Vulnerable being sat here on front of Tom with my top and bra off. It wasn’t until Tom reached up and used his thumb to wipe away a tear that I realised I had been crying.

‘Your body is just as beautiful as your personality. You are a stunning woman, Lucy. I want you more than ever, all for myself. If you don’t believe me now, give it time and you will. Because I am going to tell you every single day, whether you want to hear it or not.’ His words nearly had me crying again. 

‘Thank you.’ I squeaked out. 

Part of what I loved about that situation was how he wasn’t staring, he had looked but wasn’t gawking at it like I was some hideous monster. His words was the complete opposite.

Tom leaned up to me and he kissed my forehead first, then down to my nose and then my lips. The kiss was soft and slow, his lips moved gently against mine. To my surprise he then moved away from my lips and leaned down. His eyes looked to my scar and he glanced back up at me briefly before leaning towards me and kissing my scar. My heart skipped a beat and my breathing went all funny. I couldn’t feel his lips on me as such, but I knew they were there and that was enough to send tingles through me.

He didn’t spend that long there, he slowly moved up and kissed my neck. Which I could very much feel and I had to clench my thighs together. Tom noticed and he chuckled against my skin.

‘You’re still trembling, my little kitten.’ Tom said as his hand slid up my right side and he lightly stroked the skin at the side of my breast. 

‘Uhhhm. Yeah.’ I stuttered.

‘We should probably carry on with our discussion that we got so side tracked from.’ He said as he kissed me on the lips once more. 

I was feeling so weak all over as I put my bra and top back on. I was definitely feeling better about the whole thing and wasn’t dreading when we were first going to get more intimate. As at least now he had seen me.

He took me back onto his lap and kissed my head.

‘I still can’t believe you have that tattoo on your ribs. You’re a bit of a dark horse aren’t you?’ 

‘I got it a few years ago. Sort of on impulse. Though the ribs really wasn’t a good place for a first tattoo. Especially of that size.’ 

‘I can imagine. Ouch. Although it is beautiful and it looks wonderful on you.’ Tom said as he slipped his hand under my top and he lightly tickled over said tattoo.

‘Ticklish?’ He asked me as I started laughing. 

‘Just a bit.’ I giggled.

‘That is rule number 1. I want to hear that wonderful laugh of yours every single day.’ He said with a big smile. I blushed and looked down.

‘I’m sure I can manage that one easily. What other rules is there?’

‘You are not to touch yourself without my permission, aswell as get your release. Your orgasms will belong to me now.’ 

I felt myself slightly lost for words. That one would be difficult, especially in the mean time while I wasn’t really getting anything yet. Speaking about it wasn’t helping either. I felt myself getting even more turned on.

‘How much d/s are you wanting in a relationship? Just in the bedroom or more 24/7? I’d be fine with whichever you want, I want you to decide.’ 

‘I’d quite like 24/7… If you would.’ I blushed.

‘Of course. I was hoping you were going to say that.’ He grinned and winked at me.

We went over some more rules. I was happy enough with them all. And excited about them for some reason.

‘I will punish you if you break rules, but I will never punish you without reason. As long as you try your best, that’s all I want. I don’t like punishing though so hopefully there won’t be any of that… Funishment on the other hand, I’m sure we will do plenty of.’

My stomach turned into butterflies at the thought as I nodded.

‘Now. Fantasies. Tell me what your fantasies are? Things you definitely want to try sometime.’ 

‘Oh god…’ I said as I hid my face in my hands, making him laugh.

‘Well. I kind of have always wanted to try a night of forced orgasms. A hitachi aswell, I’ve wanted to buy one for ages but I just… Haven’t.’ 

‘That is something that will definitely be done. On numerous occasions.’ Tom grinned.

‘I guess just being able to be submissive is my biggest fantasy.’ 

‘And it is a wonderful fantasy. Are you sure there’s not any more?’ 

‘Ummm. I really like the ideas of role playing.’ 

‘You do? What kind of role playing?’ Tom asked. Making me even more embarrassed. 

‘Well… Like, um. School girl and teacher. Policeman and criminal. Doctor and patient. Those sort of ones.’ 

‘Well well well, we are going to have so much fun.’


	8. Chapter 8

Tom’s POV

I had Rob, Chris and Steven over for an update on the Freddie situation.

‘We keep losing him, boss. He’s slippy. One minute we have him in our sights, but then somehow he just disappears. 5 of us followed him last night from a pub, he turned down what was supposedly a dead end alley and just vanished. It’s going to be tricky getting him.’ Steven explained. 

‘Hmm. He knows we are on to him then. Have you found who he associates with?’ 

‘He’s been keeping that hidden too. We only managed to find out the name of the guy that was with him last night. But there’s no known address for him. His name is Klaus Albeln. Obviously from Germany, but we don’t know whether he is residing here or not.’ Rob said as he showed me a picture of the two in the pub last night. 

‘I’ll go get Lucy, perhaps she might recognize him or know where we might find him.’ 

Lucy’s POV

I was in the living room watching TV while Tom and his guys were in his office. I was a little anxious when Tom called me up to join them. As I walked in he smiled widely at me and took me over to him and wrapped an arm around me.

‘We need your help with a couple of things. We have been able to find Freddie, however following him has been a problem. We can’t find where he is living or where he might be hiding out. Do you have any clue what he might do now or where he might stay?’ 

‘Well last I knew he worked at the Radisson Blu hotel in Bloomsbury. I don’t know whether he would still work there or not. Perhaps someone there might know where he works if he’s not still there.’ I suggested. 

‘That’s one place to start.’ Tom nodded. He then picked up a picture and handed it to me.

‘Do you know who this man is that’s with him?’

I looked at the picture and nodded.

‘Yeah. That’s his brother. Well, foster brother.’ 

‘Freddie was fostered?’ 

‘Yep. A German family that moved here years and years ago. When Freddie was 12 his parents died in a car crash. So he was fostered by the Albeln’s.’ 

Tom looked up at his men and they all smiled.

‘Well, that makes sense. We couldn’t find anything under his surname McIntosh. Get everything you can about the Albeln’s.’ Tom said to Steven, who nodded and went onto Tom’s laptop. 

‘If Freddie is being careful he probably will go by Albeln. He never used to, he had always kept McIntosh for his last name.’ I said. 

‘You know, boss. Something that might help to lure him out and allow us to catch him. Would be if Lucy here went to a pub or something. Made some small talk and lured him somewhere secluded where we could then make our move.’ Chris suggested. I felt my stomach drop at the thought. 

‘NO! Lucy is not going anywhere near Freddie. That would be foolishly dangerous. Do not even think about that again.’ Tom said angrily to Chris as he glared at him. I could see Chris was uneasy, maybe even scared. I couldn’t blame him, Tom could be scary when he wanted to be. 

‘Sorry, boss. It was just a suggestion.’ Chris backed down and I noticed Tom take a deep breath as his arm tightened around me protectively.

‘We are doing nothing that will put Lucy in danger. Do I make myself clear?’ Tom announced to the three of them. They all said yes and nodded. 

I couldn’t help myself from feeling turned on. It was the way he owned each of them… Well, everyone in the room really.

‘Go and work on what information we have. Keep me in the loop.’ 

Tom then swiftly led me out of his office with a hand firmly on my lower back. He took me downstairs and into the living room.

‘Thank you for the information, sweetheart. I’m sorry about Chris, he is fantastic at physical work, but not so much when it comes to thinking on a plan.’ Tom said as he sat me down next to him and held my hands in his.

‘That’s ok. I can see where he was coming from in a way. I don’t think I would have the nerve to do it though, even if you had decided it was a good idea.’ I admitted as I watched Tom’s thumbs as they smoothed over the back of my hands, making me shiver. In a good way.

‘Well you don’t have to worry as you will NOT be doing that. I will not let you, much too dangerous.’ Tom leaned forwards and kissed my forehead, making me smile.

‘Can we go swimming?’ I asked as I fluttered my eyelashes at him, making him laugh.

‘Since you asked oh so sweetly, I guess we could.’ He grinned.

We were soon at the pool and changed into our swimming attire. Which I loved on Tom, obviously for the naked chest that was on show. He was in such good shape and so muscular. I found myself thinking how easily he could manhandle me…

‘Lucy?’ Tom said as he waved a hand on front of my face. I snapped out of my thoughts and blushed.

‘Sorry… I uh, was in a bit of a day dream there.’ I blushed.

'Oh yeah? What were you dreaming about, kitten?’ He asked as he stepped closer to me, I could feel the heat from his body radiating off of him. He took hold of my chin and had me look up into his wonderful bluey green eyes.

'I… Umm.’ I stuttered. I couldn’t actually tell him what I was dreaming about. Could I?

'Well?’ He urged me on. His eyes pierced into mine, waiting for an answer.

'I. I was just admiring you… And thinking how strong you are.’ I said quietly. He grinned and chuckled.

'Well thank you very much. What else was to your dream? I can tell there’s more.’ He purred as he leaned down and kissed my neck, making me putty in his hands as one slid around to stroke my back.

'How… That… Well… Just thinking how easily it would be… If. Um. You were to manhandle me.’ I squeaked out nervously. He looked at me with a big grin on his face.

'Do you mean like this?’ He suddenly grabbed me up into his arms and turned us towards the pool. He jumped in with me screaming with laughter. He took me up above water and laughed along with me.

'Yeah like that.’ I giggled. I turned to face him and my heart skipped a beat. He looked even more amazing in the water. His hair all messy and wet.

Tom slowly moved my hair back from my face and he smiled.

'Can you teach me how to dive?’ I asked him. I had seen him diving before and had always wanted to be able to.

‘Of course. Come on, you’ll get it pretty easily I think.’ 

Tom had me crouching down at the side of the pool, my right knee down flat.

'Now put your arms straight up in the diving position. Your hands are the first to break the water so you don’t damage your head.’ Tom said as crouched down by me and moved my arms and hands into position.

'Now tuck your head down, between your arms.’ He moved my head down and then ran a hand right down my spine, making me take a deep breath.

'Now, just let yourself fall into the water, using your left foot as leverage to push away. As soon as your top half is in, swim away from the wall. Alright?’

‘Yep.’ I nodded. 

As I started to fall forwards to the water, I felt Tom’s hands on my stomach and on my ass to guide me in. My ass! Tom had just held my ass. It had momentarily distracted me and I didn’t quite dive in very smoothly. When I came up from under the water Tom chuckled.

‘Well, that’s a start. Not very smooth though, kitten.’ Tom grinned. 

I swam to the side and started to pull myself up out of the pool. But Tom reached down and grabbed my arms to lift me out. He put me down on front of him and reached up to stroke my face.

‘Do you want to try again?’ 

‘Yeah. But um… Could I try without your hand on my bum?’ I blushed. Tom laughed and leaned down to kiss me. 

‘I was wondering whether that would distract you or not.’ He whispered over my lips.

‘It very much did.’ I giggled. 

I got back into the diving position and tried again. This time with Tom just at my side, no hands on me. I managed perfectly that time.

‘Perfect.’ Tom said as he pulled me out of the water with ease again.

The next step was to do the same but just crouching down. Tom was surprised how quickly I managed it. Then not long after I managed a proper dive. Without belly flopping.

‘You picked that up very quickly.’ Tom said as he swam over to me and pulled me against him. 

‘I had a good teacher.’ I smiled. 

‘Well you get an A+. I’d say you’re my star pupil.’ Tom grinned. 

One of his hands went round to my back and he put just enough pressure that caused my body to arch closer into his. My breast was pressed up against his chest and his mouth was merely inches from my own. He grinned as he could hear my breathing deepen.

‘And do you know what star pupils get?’ He whispered over my lips.

‘Wh… What?’ 

‘They get a big reward. Would you like that, kitten?’ He asked as he closed the distance between us and kissed me softly.

But it soon heated up and his other hand made it’s way into my hair to control my movements. I could only whimper and nod my response once he looked at me expectantly.

'Well, tonight after dinner you shall receive your reward.’ Tom said as he ran a finger along my now trembling lower lip, from the promise of what was to come later.


	9. Chapter 9

Lucy’s POV

Tom had made dinner that night for us both after he had went to do some work. He was wearing a delicious black suit and tie that had my heart racing. We were not long finished tidying the kitchen when he led me upstairs into his bedroom. To say I was excited would be an understatement. But my stomach was also in knots with nerves. It had been a while since I had done anything sexual with a man. And here I was with Tom Hiddleston. The man and dom of my dreams.

I stood in the middle of the room as Tom went over to the bed and rearranged a few things. He then opened up a drawer next to his bed and pulled out some leather cuffs. My stomach turned into even more knots.

‘Come here, kitten.’ Tom ordered as he motioned me to him with his finger. I was sure my ovaries exploded there and then. The nickname he had given me also made me melt. It was the way he said it. Then again, it was the way he said everything. His voice was pure sex itself.

As I reached him he stroked my hair and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling.

‘Turn around for me.’ I done as he said. Pretty sure my breathing quickened once more.

‘Put your wrists behind your back.’ He spoke softly against my ear before kissing against the skin just below my earlobe. I visibly trembled as I carried out his order.

‘Such a good girl.’ Tom said deeply as I felt him attach the leather cuffs to my wrists, a short chain holding them securely in place.

Once that was done, he stroked my hair once more and moved it away from my left shoulder. I kept still and tried to keep my breathing steady. His fingers softly glided across the back of my neck and I felt his breath across my skin as he leaned down and kissed my neck. His lips worked their way across my neck and to my left shoulder where he moved my top strap out of the way.

‘I’m going to make you all mine tonight.’ He purred as his hands went to my sides and he gave me a delightful squeeze. Just at the same time he sucked against my neck, I felt his teeth lightly graze me and I knew he will have left a mark. But I didn’t care one bit. 

‘Kneel down on the rug, kitten.’ I sank down straight away to my knees. Glad he had said the rug and not the laminate floor. 

‘You are very obedient, aren’t you? I sure hope you keep it up. There will be plenty of rewards if you do.’ He ran a hand along my shoulders as he walked round me, like he was circling his prey, waiting for the right moment to go in for the kill.

‘I will, Sir.’ I said a little shakily. 

Tom crouched down on front of me, his eyes were a little darker than normal. Glazed with lust. I didn’t doubt that mine would be the same. But the way he was looking at me was so intense. I couldn’t hold contact and I looked down.

‘Look at me, kitten.’ He growled. 

My eyes snapped back up to meet his. His eyes softened a little when I done so. One of his hands reached out and he put it into my hair, holding just tight enough to keep my head in place.

‘That’s better. I want to see your beautiful eyes.’ He purred. 

He leaned forwards and as his lips connected with mine, I was completely putty in his hands as my lips melted against his. I felt his hand in my hair tighten as his other slid up my side. He reached up and rubbed against my breast through my top. My body arched against him, wanting more.

His tongue started a dance with my own. I was enveloped in him. His smell completely wrapped around me. The way his hand was squeezing at my breast and the one in my hair was so controlling. I loved it.

‘Do you trust me, little kitten?’ He asked over my lips. I nodded.

‘Yes, Sir. I do.’ I replied. I sounded the most confident since we entered the bedroom. 

‘That’s my girl.’ He praised as he kissed my forehead. He stood up and went over to his spare jacket that was hanging up by the door. I have to admit I was a little surprised when he pulled out a pocket knife. But I wasn’t worried or scared. Which in a way, scared me. I really trusted this man so much already with my entire being.

He walked back over to me and he crouched down once more. He stroked down my hair and the side of my face, I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch. I found myself craving for it.

‘I’ll buy you new clothes to replace these.’ He said with a smirk as he flipped the pocket knife out. 

I kept still as he took the top of my top forwards and slid the knife down it with ease. He done a few more cuts at the sleeves too, I looked down and watched as it fell to the floor below me. He used the knife to then cut both straps of my bra. Once that was done he put the knife down and shuffled close to me. His body was right on front of mine as he reached around my back to unclip my bra. I felt a little anxious at this, as he was going to see me again. But I was so glad he had already seen my body.

‘Simply gorgeous.’ Tom purred.

He smoothed a hand over my tattoo and up over my scar. Then he reached my breast and as soon as his thumb brushed over my nipple I cried out. My breasts had never been a turn on for me, never finding pleasure in it. But Tom’s touch sent tingles straight through my body and what felt like to down below.

‘How are you feeling, kitten?’ He asked as he stopped teasing my nipple and just gently caressed my side. 

‘Really good, Sir. If a little anxious.’ I said quietly.

‘What are you anxious about?’ He asked softly.

‘That… That um, I do ok. That I can please you, Sir.’ 

‘Oh, sweetheart. You are pleasing me.’ He stood up but was very close to me. My eye level was right at his crotch.

‘See this?’ He asked as he pointed to said crotch. Which was visibly straining against it’s confinements. ‘This is just one bit of evidence to show you how much you are pleasing me already.’ He reached down and squeezed a little at his cock to show meaning.

‘So do not think you are not pleasing me. I will let you know if you do something wrong. Trust me.’ Tom crouched down again and lightly rubbed his thumb over my lower lip. 

‘Now, let’s get you out of these jeans and onto the bed.’ Tom stood up and he lifted me up easily into his arms. 

He carried me onto the bed and lay me down on my back. My hands under my back were squashed down, but to my surprise it wasn’t overly uncomfortable. I was distracted from my thoughts as he climbed onto the bed and straddled over my legs. He sent me a big smile as he started to unbuckle my belt. I had to watch as his long fingers worked it undone so easily. Those fingers. I couldn’t help but think about what else they could do.

Once the belt was worked free, he made short work of my button and zip on my jeans. Next thing I knew he was slowly peeling my jeans down my legs. Now I felt vulnerable and a little anxious since he hadn’t seen my lower body naked yet.

‘I don’t know how I managed to contain myself this long, kitten.’ He tossed my jeans to the side and he looked at my knickers and grinned widely. 

‘My, my, my. Someone is very excited.’ He chuckled. 

His fingers lightly teased from my left hip to my right, just along the top of my knickers. My body flexed from his touch as he ran it back and fore a few more times.

‘As delightful looking as these are, they have to come off.’ He said as he took hold of my knickers and pulled them down and off. Much quicker than he had done with my jeans.

My thighs automatically closed a little more, feeling really vulnerable. He was still fully clothed after all while I was butt naked.

‘Nu uh. Keep these open, little kitten. Don’t hide what is mine from me.’ He said as he nudged at my thighs, his words caused me to widen them for him. 

‘That’s better.’ Tom purred his approval. 

‘Now, there’s just one more thing to sort out.’ He climbed off the bed and walked up to the side beside my head. 

I watched as he took off his tie, tossing it to the side like a piece of rag that he didn’t care about. Next to come off was his jacket, which he placed more carefully down on the chair near the bed. Never had someone undressing been so erotic before.

He quickly took his socks off and then his belt. But he didn’t take off his trousers yet, or his shirt. But he did unbutton all the buttons so the shirt was just hanging loose on his amazing frame. He winked at me which made me blush and look away momentarily. But my eyes were soon back on him as he reached around the top of the bed. I wondered what he was doing, but it soon became apparent as he revealed two under bed restraints.

‘Let’s get you more comfortable.’ He chuckled. 

I was rolled onto my stomach so he could take off the leather cuffs. Once he rolled me back onto my back again, he took my arms in turn to stretch them straight up and then bend at the elbow. He said it was to just make sure they wouldn’t get sore or seize up. Since I wasn’t used to being restrained for long periods of time yet.

It was that moment that the last of my anxiousness fled my body. I just felt like I was floating. Knowing I could submit completely and be cared for. That I could just let loose and let go.

I think Tom noticed this slight change in me. He praised me and kissed my forehead as he put my arms straight up above me and into the leather cuffs that were attached somehow under the bed. Being physically attached to the bed now made me even more excited and I couldn’t help but squirm excitedly which made him chuckle.

‘Seeing you squirming on my bed is the most delightful view.’ He said as he walked down to the bottom of the bed. 

He stood there and just looked at me. His gaze felt like a physical caress for it was that intense. His gaze traveled from my toes right up over my body to my eyes. He smiled so warmly that it melted my heart. But then his eyes seemed to change once more, they darkened and a predatory look about him appeared. It seemed slow motion as he pulled his shirt off his body, letting it fall to the floor behind him. He never lost eye contact with me as he slowly crawled onto the bed. The crawling didn’t stop there as he slowly crawled up over my body, his hands at either side of me as he prowled closer. The only way to describe would be the movements of a jaguar.

I wasn’t sure how I managed to keep breathing as his face reached mine and he leaned down straight away to press our lips hungrily together. I arched my body up towards him as I felt his warm chest press against my breast. Skin on skin had never felt so amazing. It was like an electric current shot through me. I wondered if he felt it too.

I lost my breath as his mouth devoured mine. It was pure animalistic the way his tongue forced into me. And the way his body grinded down against me. I could feel his bulge against my sex and it made me whimper like crazy into his mouth.

Tom’s POV

Feeling her wonderfully soft body against mine was overwhelming. The way she was whimpering and trembling underneath me. I had never felt this way before with someone. It was electrifying.

Her tongue was timidly playing with mine as I took control. I continued to gyrate my hips downwards against her bare sex. I could feel her wetness starting to seep through my trousers. This was too much for me, I had to do something more.

When I leaned up and stopped contact she whimpered in disappointment. I just looked up at her with a grin as I leaned down and kissed her neck. Her eyes closed as she concentrated on the feeling. I worked my way down her body slowly. I wanted to taste every inch of her. I lavished at her breast, making sure to pay attention to her hard nipple which was just begging for attention. I soon left there and worked my way down over her stomach, where I discovered that she was rather ticklish there. As my stubble brushed against her stomach she giggled and wriggled slightly. I dipped my tongue into her naval and that made her laugh even more. A sound that I loved to hear.

I continued my journey down south and I gave plenty of attention to each of her inner thighs before I settled myself down where I knew she wanted the most.

‘Oh my god.’ She cried out as I took my first lick. 

To say she tasted delicious would be an understatement. I let out a growl as I dove straight in. Her thighs closed around my head as I licked at her slit. I gave most attention to her outer folds before going deeper and inserting my tongue inside her a little. She continued to moan and writhe on the bed. But it was when I slid my tongue up to her clit that she bucked and nearly threw me off. I chuckled at her enthusiasm as I wrapped my arms tightly around her thighs to keep her in place.

‘Aaaaaah!’ She screamed out as my tongue lapped at her clit. I could feel it pulsing under my tongue as more of her juices started to leak out of her and cover my chin. 

I looked upwards to see her head thrown back, eyes shut tightly. Her fingers were gripping onto the restraints as her body tried to buck upwards, but I managed to hold her in place. I forced more pressure onto her and started to suck on her clit. I had my tongue flick quicker over her clit as I felt her close to orgasm.

‘PLEASE MAY I CUM?’ She screamed out.

I was glad at that point that I had no neighbors or they definitely would have heard. Then again, having people know that you are a sex god in the bedroom wouldn’t necessarily be a bad thing. I was however, more impressed and glad that she had remembered to ask for permission to cum.

‘You may.’ I said quickly over her sex. 

It was like that set off a time bomb, as it only took a few more licks and she cried out in pure pleasure. Her body shook under me like I had never seen before. Even as she had her orgasm, I didn’t stop straight away. I let my tongue lick all over her, enjoying her taste. I could have stayed down there all day.

Her body was trembling all over and her forehead was slightly sweaty when I climbed up over her again, positioning myself between her legs. I stretched down and removed my trousers as I kissed her soft lips. She slightly winced, obviously not keen on her own taste that was still on my lips.

‘Do you not like your own taste, kitten?’ I asked, grinning as she opened her eyes and blushed. 

‘Uhm. Not really, Sir. But I want to kiss you, please.’ 

I smiled down at her and stroked her hair as I leaned down to kiss her again. I admired the way she didn’t like the taste, but wanted my lips again. We both moaned together as I rubbed my cock along her cunt. She was so wet and I could feel her warmth. I wanted nothing more than to just fuck her hard into the bed.

‘Do you want this, kitten? Do you want my cock inside of you?’ I mumbled quietly over her lips. 

‘Yes please, Sir. More than anything. Please.’ 

‘Tell me what you want me to do. Let me hear you beg.’ I said as I rubbed my cock up and down her more. 

‘Please fuck me, Sir.’ She cried out with need. 

‘Since you asked so nicely.’

I reached my hand down and I positioned myself at her entrance. Without wasting anymore time I sank myself into her. I moaned out at the feeling of her tight walls as they gripped onto my cock tightly. She was so warm and wet, it was like heaven.

Lucy’s POV

I instantly felt pleasure as his cock entered me. He was larger than the other guys I had been with. So it did take a few thrusts before my body accustomed to him. But the way he angled his body was so perfect that it was just pure pleasure that shook through me like an earthquake. It wouldn’t be long before I would be begging for permission to cum again.

His lips crashed down upon mine again. The taste of myself had disappeared and it was just the taste of Tom again. Which I was already addicted to. As his tongue done it’s magic in my mouth, his hips started to pound against me. Deep and fast.

I looked at Tom and he was the most sexy being in the world. His hair was messy and he was sweaty. His mouth was parted yet he still kept eye contact with me, which was still incredibly intense. I closed my eyes again, but I felt his hand in my hair and he tugged to get my attention. I opened my eyes to look and he was glaring into me.

‘Keep. Your. Eyes. On. Me. Kitten.’ He said firmly with a thrust between each word. 

With a hand still tightly in my hair, he leaned his own head down against my shoulder. As his cock kept stroking my insides perfectly, I couldn’t take it much more and I asked to cum again. He accepted my request. As I felt that tingling and lovely burning feeling build from my toes and rush all over my body, he bit down rather hard on my neck. To my surprise it only made the orgasm all that much better.

Tom followed behind me quickly, his last few thrusts were hard as he came inside of me. His seed coated my insides and made me feel warmer if that was even possible.

My body felt completely limp as he pulled out of me. I felt empty without him. He leaned up over me and released my wrists from the cuffs. Even though he was in an afterglow state, he stretched and bent my arms for me again. Then he kissed each wrist softly, making my skin tingle

‘You felt absolutely delightful around me, kitten.’ Tom purred as he pulled the blanket up to cover us both. He took me into his arms and stroked my hair soothingly as he kissed my forehead.

‘How do you feel?’ 

‘Amazing.’ Was all I managed to say as I curled up against his chest.

We lay in silence for a while, just happy in one another’s company. His hand never stopped stroking my hair and I felt like I was in heaven.

‘Your first experience of submitting to me. Did you enjoy it?’ Tom asked as he tilted my face upwards.

‘Yes, Sir. Very much. It was so… Different. But in a good way. The Dom I had been with before, it was never as intense. Never as fun and thrilling. I feel so safe with you and like I can just let loose.’ I admitted. His eyes seemed to light up at my words.

‘It makes me very happy to hear that, sweetheart.’ He smiled and kissed me.


	10. Chapter 10

Lucy’s POV

I woke up in the morning to feel Tom’s arms around me, holding me protectively. I sighed in contentment and melted into him. His warm body against my back along with the steady rise and fall of his chest was comforting. I blushed as I thought back to last night. It had been truly wonderful and I knew that was just the beginning.

I had dozed off for a little while longer. When I woke up again it was to Tom’s fingers lightly stroking over my stomach. I wriggled and smiled as I looked over my shoulder. Tom’s eyes were open and he smirked at me.

‘Good morning, kitten.’ He said as he leaned over and kissed my lips, slowly and softly.

‘Morning, Sir.’ I blushed.

He rolled me over so I was laying on my side facing him. He moved his leg over to tangle in with mine as he pulled me closer to his body. My breast pressed up snugly against his chest. And I could feel his cock hardening against my thigh.

‘I can certainly get used to waking up to this wonderful view each morning.’ He said smoothly. I just blushed in response.

‘Will you want to go back to work once Freddie is off the scene?’ He asked as his fingers massaged my scalp through my hair. It was wonderful.

‘I never thought about that actually.’ I admitted sheepishly. ‘I guess I will.’

‘You don’t have to if you don’t want to.’ I looked up to Tom, confused.

‘What do you mean, Sir?’

‘Well, as far as I’m concerned you will be living with me. I’m not going to be taking money off you for living here. And you still have a lot of money left over from your inheritance, right?’ I nodded. ‘So you have more than enough. And if for some reason you needed more, you’d only have to ask me.’

‘Wow. I… I don’t know what to say. I’d feel bad though not chipping in for anything.’

‘Well don’t. Let me take care of you, properly. If things ended up not working out between us, I give you my word I’d give you enough money to get started if you needed. I wouldn’t just throw you out on the street if we don’t work out. But, I’m not really thinking on that because I don’t see why we won’t.’

‘Thank you.’ I smiled.

‘Are there any friends or family you will be wanting to tell your new address to?’

Tom’s POV

'Um, my cousin I guess. She stays in Blackpool but usually likes to visit me when she can. She’s the only family I have left really. My auntie and uncle moved to New Zealand years ago. My grandparents died just under two years ago.’ She said sadly.

'I’m sorry to hear that, kitten. You should send a message or call your cousin, explain what’s happened and where you are.’ I suggested. My fingers continued to massage her head. I knew she loved it, I could tell easily.

'Um. I think I’ll wait till after we find Freddie. She doesn’t know about my cancer. She thinks Freddie and I just split up.’ She said quietly. I felt my stomach drop. She really had been alone going through this.

‘Why didn’t you tell her? Surely she will have wanted to be there for you?’ 

‘Yeah that’s why. She’s so busy with her job, I didn’t want her to worry. She would have been down on the first train and I would never have gotten rid of her. It wouldn’t have been fair on her.’ 

‘Your heart is too big, kitten.’ I said as I kissed her forehead.

‘What do you mean?’ 

‘You think of others, putting them first over you. It’s not a bad quality to have. But you should think of yourself aswell. I want you to phone her and tell her everything later. She would want to know.’ I said softly. 

‘I… I guess so.’ She said quietly. ‘I just remembered earlier aswell that I have a check up at the hospital in a few days time. Will I be safe enough going there?’

‘I’ll make sure you are, don’t worry.’ I said as I kissed her lips.

‘Will you come with me, Sir?’ She asked so innocently as she looked into my eyes. 

‘Of course I will. I promise.’ I ran my thumb cross her cheek and down along her lower lip.

‘I have a task for you today, kitten. As it is Sunday there will be nobody else in the house apart from us two. So, I want you to stay naked for the rest of the day. Can you do that for me?’ I seen her eyes widen, but she nodded.

‘Yes, Sir.’ 

‘Good girl.’ I praised and kissed her forehead again. 

‘Because I have to nip out for an hour, just to HQ. But I want you ready for me coming back and for the rest of the day whenever I want you.’

 

When I arrived at HQ, Rob noticed there was something different about me. He soon figured out it was because I had sex last night. He knew me too well, sometimes that wasn’t a good thing.

‘Enough of my private life. What’s the update on Freddie?’ 

‘I wasn’t sure how exactly to tell you this… But he was caught snooping 2 miles from your home in the forest. When Jamie ran after him, he scarpered and got away. He tried a few shots at him, but missed as it was dark. He is getting closer and I’m worried he might attempt to get in.’ 

‘Fuck.’ I hissed and ran a hand down my face. This was not good, at all. Even my own home was becoming not safe.

‘How the hell did he find out where I live?’ 

‘I don’t know, boss. But I’ve sent extra men to scout the forest around you at all times.’ 

‘Good. Right I better get back. I don’t want to leave her alone for long now.’ 

 

Lucy’s POV

I felt odd. Being butt naked and watching TV. Especially knowing Tom could come in the door at any time. I was just very glad his house was always toasty warm. Under floor heating was amazing. Though I had still been tempted to cover myself with some sort of clothing. But knowing my luck I’d have been caught out and I didn’t want to disobey him anyway.

It had only been just over an hour since Tom had left when I heard the door opening and closing from the garage. I felt a bit vulnerable and curled myself up, hiding myself.

'Glad to see you are still naked. Well done, kitten.’ Tom said as he walked into the living room and grinned.

'Stand up.’ He ordered as he stood on front of me. I jumped up to my feet, my arms wrapped around myself.

'Hands behind your back.’ My hands automatically went behind me. I was already tuned into his orders, even if I felt so vulnerable and embarrassed. Him being fully dressed in his suit didn’t help at all. But it was a large turn on. More than I thought it would have been.

'You are not to hide your beautiful body from me. Ok?’ Tom asked as he ran a hand up my side and over my breast, making me gasp out.

'Yes, Sir.’ I nodded.

‘Good girl.’ He said as he stroked his hand down my hair and kissed my forehead. 

‘Why don’t we go watch some TV?’ He suggested.

I nodded and followed him to the sofa. He pulled me down onto his lap and kissed me so softly on my lips. I couldn’t stop myself from blushing. Mainly because I was on his lap completely naked. And it was turning me on, very badly.

Tom’s POV

Lucy snuggled up to me in my arms. She seemed content and happy as we watched TV. My left hand slowly glided over her thigh and my other massaged through her hair.

I wasn’t sure whether to tell her or not about Freddie being in the forest. I didn’t want to scare her, as she was safe here. There was no chance he would get into the grounds. The wall was too high and the barbed wire had been electrified.

But part of me also didn’t want to keep something from her. I didn’t want her to find out and think I wasn’t telling her things. I wasn’t sure what the best thing to do would be.

‘Are you going to grow your beard out even more?’ Lucy asked softly as she stroked a hand down across my chin.

‘Would you like me to?’ I asked with a grin. She blushed and nodded.

‘Then for you, my kitten, I shall. Do you like it brushing against your soft skin?’ I teased, making her blush even more.

‘Yeah I do, Sir.’ She said quietly. 

‘Mmm. Like this?’ I leaned over and started to kiss her neck, making sure my beard tickled across her skin as I kissed my way along her to her shoulder. I could feel her trembling in my lap, especially as my hand slowly worked it’s way higher up her thigh.

‘Lie over my lap for me, kitten. Stomach down.’ I said as I leaned away from her shoulder. She looked at me a little confused, but complied nonetheless. 

I helped her get into position so she was laid out over my lap. My cock was so hard at having her in this position over me. Her gorgeous ass was just begging for a spanking and the way she wriggled lightly only made my cock harder.

I took hold of her wrists and brought them behind her.

‘Keep them there.’ I ordered.

‘Yes, Sir.’ She said. Every time she called me Sir it made me feel so warm and fuzzy inside. It was the way she said it too. With ease and like it was the most natural thing in the world to her. It done to me what ‘good girl’ done to her.

I kept one hand tightly around her wrists as my other slowly stroked and squeezed over her ass. She moved ever so slightly under me, clearly turned on from the actions and no doubt unsure on what I was going to do. She had told me previously that she had always fantasized about being spanked, but had never experienced it yet. She was also slightly apprehensive about it, just because of the unknown.

I took my time slowly teasing over her ass. Changing between strokes and harder squeezes. Her ass was perfection. So was her lovely little pussy that I could see was already very wet for me.

‘My my my. You’re already nice and wet for me, kitten. Such a good girl.’ I purred. She whimpered out at my words and that made me smile.

I parted her legs a little more and I parted her pussy lips, then I slowly ran a finger straight down between her folds. She moaned out loud as my finger found her clit. I circled it a few times before removing my hand from there and going back to fondling her ass.

I could tell she was slightly irritated and wanted more attention on her pussy. As she wriggled a bit more and tried to move forwards slightly.

‘Keep still.’ I said as I pinched the top of her thigh. It was unexpected and she squeaked out. But she stayed still after that.

I alternated between playing with her pussy and touching her ass. I had her so worked up she was struggling to keep still, no mattered how much she tried. But it was less wriggling than before so I let her off with it. Simply tightening my hold on her wrists done the trick.

Just as I had her on the edge of an orgasm from circling her clit, I removed my hand and I spanked her ass for the first time. She gasped out in surprise. To my delight though she seemed to enjoy it. So I gave her another 3 spanks to the ass. It turned a delightful shade of red and I could just see her cheeks were the same color.

When I dipped my hand back down to her pussy I could feel she was even more wet after the spanks.

‘Well, aren’t you my naughty girl? You’re enjoying this spanking aren’t you?’ I said as I slowly circled her clit and entered a finger inside of her. Her walls clenched around my finger and didn’t want to let me go.

‘Yes, Sir. Very much.’ She gasped out.

I brought her again to the edge of orgasm, then gave her some more spanks.

'Please may I cum, Sir?’ She cried out.

'You may.’

After Lucy had her orgasm and had gotten herself gathered again, she sat up on my lap and cuddled into my chest. She was positively glowing and was blissfully peaceful in my arms.

'Thank you, Sir.’ She said quietly as she gripped onto my shirt.

'What for, Kitten?’ I asked as my fingers slowly weaved through her hair.

'For everything. I’ve never felt happier and more secure.’ She admitted.

'Me too, sweetheart. I think we were made for each other.’

'Definitely.’ She agreed.

‘Did you enjoy being spanked?’ I asked.

‘Yeah I really did.’ She blushed and looked down at my chest, suddenly fascinated with the buttons on my shirt. 

‘As I enjoyed it… What sort of things will be done as punishments, Sir?’ She asked a little anxiously. 

‘It will vary depending on what you’ve done. Just behave and you won’t have to worry about punishments.’ I nuzzled my nose through her hair.


	11. Chapter 11

Tom’s POV

‘Are you alright, kitten?’ I asked as I noticed Lucy looking a little anxious while we were eating breakfast. She hadn’t touched much of her cereal.

‘I’m a bit nervous about going to the hospital today, Sir. A mix of the hospital itself and leaving here in case Freddie does something.’

‘It’s understandable to be nervous, sweetheart. But you have nothing to worry about. I won’t let anything happen to you, I promise. Let me do the worrying.’ I said as I slid my hand under the table and gave her thigh a squeeze. 

‘Now, eat up. You know you have to eat to keep your strength up.’

 

Lucy’s POV

Tom was just driving us to the hospital with George driving in a car behind us, just for extra security.

I loved Tom’s jaguar, especially the way it glided along the road. Tom handled it well and I had to squeeze my thighs together for the duration of the journey. It was the way his leather gloved hands gripped the steering wheel. The concentration on his face as he kept his eyes firmly on the road.

When we got to the hospital he held my hand tightly as we went inside. George waited outside the hospital and another of his men followed us in and waited in the waiting room.

I was so anxious as we waited for my name to be called. Tom sensed this as he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to lean against him. I felt instantly calmer as his hand stroked against my side and he kissed my head.

‘What’s worrying you, sweetheart?’ He asked quietly. 

‘Nothing as such. I just hate being here. It’s kind of like… Well I carry on with life and then when I have to come back here, it just brings it all back again. Reminders of the operation, that I have a huge scar and one breast. I just wish it could all go away.’ I sighed.

‘Would it make you feel better, happier, if we had someone come out to the house for the check ups instead? Aside from your yearly mammogram that is.’ 

‘That can be done?’ I never realised that was possible.

‘For the right amount of money, anything is possible. I’ll speak to someone after your check up. Would that make you feel better instead of having to come in here every 2 months?’ 

‘Yeah it really would. Thank you, so much.’ I smiled. 

I was called in a few minutes later. Tom came with me as I wanted him to be with me. He held my hand as we spoke to the doctor. He asked if I had any worries about anything and then asked about any side effects.

‘I’ve been feeling tired a lot, but I know that is a side effect of the meds. I also, um. Haven’t had my period in about 3 months now. I’ve only had a few since the op.’ I blushed speaking about that, on front of the doctor but on front of Tom too. 

‘Chemo can mess with your menstrual cycle. You may go through menopause symptoms, or menopause itself. We can take some blood tests and see if that shows anything if you’d like. Blood tests and 6 months since your last period is the only way to tell for sure. But I wouldn’t worry about it, it can take time for your body to get back to normal.’ He said.

Tom’s POV

‘So I might not ever be able to have a child?’ Lucy asked, her voice shaky. I could see her face turn white like a ghost. I felt my own heart break for her.

'Its a possibility. But as I said, no need to worry yet. It can take years for your body to get back to normal.’

I noticed during the rest of the appointment that Lucy seemed in another world entirely. I don’t think she took much of anything in afterwards. So I had listened closely just in case she missed something important. 

When we left the room I guided her straight to the toilets and into the disabled one so we could get some privacy. She just followed along, slightly lifeless. Still upset about the news she just had. 

‘Darling.’ I said softly as I cupped her cheek. She finally looked at me and I could see the pain in her eyes. I kissed her forehead softly.

‘Oh, Kitten. It’s going to be ok.’ I said as I pulled her into me. She started to cry and hugged into my tightly. 

‘What if I can never have a child. I mean, I don’t want one yet. I don’t know whether I ever would or not. But that option might be taken from me.’ She sobbed. 

I stroked her hair and rubbed her back to try and soothe her. 

‘You don’t deserve this, sweetheart. But let’s cross that bridge when and if we come to it. You don’t know for certain yet. I know it’s going to be difficult, but you have to try and remain positive. Can you do that for me?’ I asked as I tilted her chin up. 

‘Yes, Sir.’ She nodded. 

‘Thank you for being there for me.’ She said as she hugged me tightly again.

‘Anything for you, darling.’ I kissed the top of her head once more before we left the hospital and headed home. 

 

But when we arrived home, my stomach dropped and I knew there was something not right. The garage was open and the door into the house was too. I locked the car doors and spun around quickly, taking off out the drive and back towards London.

‘What’s going on?’ Lucy asked, worriedly.

‘I’m not sure, kitten. We’re going to HQ and I’ll send some men there to investigate.’


	12. Chapter 12

Lucy’s POV 

I was sat in Tom’s office at his desk while he made some phone calls. I was so scared, who had gotten into his home? Was it just a false alarm and the cleaner hadn’t locked up? Or was it Freddie or one of his guys? 

Once Tom finished his phone call he walked over to me and his desk and opened up one of the drawers that had been locked. It was filled with two hand guns, lots of bullets and a few knives. He pulled out some bullets and topped up one of the guns. He slid it into his holster and then also put one of the knives into a case and into his pocket. I knew this meant it wasn’t good.

‘George found Victor dead outside our gates. My office at home was raided and so was your room. Nothing was taken from my office though. But, according to George one of your drawers was raided and everything gone. What did you keep in your top drawer next to the door?’ Tom asked as he crouched down on front of me.

‘My underwear.’ I said quietly as I gulped. I noticed Tom’s eyes darken slightly.

‘I fear Freddie has grown an obsession over you. You’re not safe here. We are leaving in 10 minutes once George gets here to take us to the airport.’ 

‘The airport?’ I asked.

‘I have a holiday home in Spain. We will go there until my men find Freddie and all of his associates.’ Tom said as he stroked my hair and kissed my lips softly.

‘Spain?’ I asked, more shocked than anything. 

‘I’m sorry for causing you all this trouble. I never thought things would get this bad. I don’t understand why he’s gotten an obsession over me like this.’ 

‘Hey, shh. Do not apologise. You came to me for protection and that is what I will do. I do not go back on my word. But this is also so much more now. I care for you so much, Lucy. I will not let anything bad happen to you. You mean the world to me, darling.’ His words warmed my heart so much. 

‘You mean the world to me too, Sir.’ I smiled. He smiled too and kissed me again.

‘When we arrive we will go shopping for clothes and food. Then go to the house. It’s safe there. All to ourselves. The beach is amazing and there’s a swimming pool at the house. Just the two of us.’ He grinned. I couldn’t hold back my own grin. It did sound fantastic. 

‘Sounds good.’ Then I sighed. ‘I don’t get why Freddie would take all my underwear. It’s weird and really creepy.’ I said.

‘I do not know, kitten. But he is more skilled than we originally thought. How he got into the grounds is beyond me. But I will make sure we find out and get him.’ Tom assured me. 

I nodded and sighed again. Tom stroked his hand down my hair, before he slid said hand round to the back of my neck and stroked against my skin there. Causing me to melt and relax from his touch. 

‘You are so tense, kitten. Once we get to Spain I’m going to treat you to a nice warm bubble bath and a massage.’ Tom purred. His voice so teasing and deep. 

‘Thank you, Sir. That would be wonderful.’ I blushed.

 

Before I knew it, George had taken Tom and I to an old abandoned airport. I was confuse to start with, till we turned a corner and there was what I found out to be his own private Jet plane. 

‘Holy toot!’ I gasped out. Tom chuckled and gave my thigh a squeeze.

‘I should have asked earlier, but you’re not afraid of flying are you?’

‘I absolutely love flying!’ I said excitedly. Tom’s face lit up. 

‘Well that is a good thing indeed.’ He grinned.

We got onto the plane and it was amazing. Having the whole thing to ourselves aswell. Tom spoke to the pilot briefly. Apparently he was an ex RAF pilot. He had known Tom for years and always flew him where he needed to go. 

I was so busy being nosey around the plane that I never noticed the seat belt sign light up. Not until Tom brought it to my attention. I had been looking through the bar when I felt his hand slide through my hair and land against the back of my neck. 

‘Come, Kitten. Time to get seated.’ He said firmly. 

I let him lead me to our seats. We sat next to each other with a table on front of us. He let me have the window seat, as I loved to look out on the world as we flew over it.

‘Seat belt on?’ He asked me once he was seated and strapped in. 

‘Yes, Sir.’ I said with a big smile. 

‘Have you been to Spain before?’ Tom asked me as his fingers lightly stroked up and down my bare arm. 

‘Nope. I’ve only ever been abroad once when I was about 14 with my parents. We went to Turkey for a week. But I caught a sickness bug on the second day so spent nearly all of the holiday in the hotel room.’ 

‘Aww, sweetheart. That is a shame. We will have a wonderful time in Spain to make up for your Turkey holiday. We’d be aswell make the most of out time there.’ 

‘How long will we be there for?’ I asked as our hands entwined on the arm rest between us both. 

‘I don’t know, kitten. It might be a matter of days, weeks or even months. But George is gathering my men to do a thorough sweep of our home and the surrounding areas. We will find him and figure this out.’ He leaned over and kissed my forehead.

By that time we were heading along the runway for take off. I couldn’t stop myself from bounding on the seat excitedly. I looked out the window and watched as we picked up speed and then we left the ground. 

I had been so engrossed in take off that once we were high up in the sky. I had momentarily forgotten about everything, so Tom’s lips as they suddenly landed on my shoulder startled me slightly. 

‘You were in your own world there, kitten.’ Tom chuckled against my skin.

‘I just love watching the land get smaller and smaller. I find it fascinating.’ I smiled. 

Tom reached up to cup my cheek. I leaned into his touch, his hand was so warm and comforting. 

‘Are you alright, sweetheart?’ I knew Tom was meaning in general from the whole day. The hospital appointment and then having to flee the dam country. 

‘Yeah, Sir. Thank you. I wouldn’t be if I didn’t have you. I don’t know what I would have done.’ I said as I leaned over to rest my head against his chest. He put his arms around me and cradled the back of my head in his hand. 

‘You will always have me, kitten. I’m not going anywhere without you.’ He kissed the top of my head. 

During the flight we watched a film and just talked. Tom did let me use the toilet when I needed, but as soon as I was back he had me put on the seat belt again. Even though it wasn’t exactly needed at that time. But I did love how protective he was being for my safety. 

When we arrived in Spain we had landed again at an old abandoned runway. Which is when I realised that we were in fact, here illegally. But I shrugged it off, knowing Tom had done this many times. 

My clothes instantly stuck to my body because of the heat. I couldn’t wait to get changed into a dress. Tom led me over to one of the warehouses, It was all padlocked up but no surprises Tom had the key. What did surprise me though was there was a jaguar waiting there.

‘You are full of surprises, Sir.’ I grinned at him. He just winked at me and held the passenger door open for me.

I was like a child at Christmas again as I took in the scenery as Tom drove. It was amazing. Our first stop was at a large market. He bought me loads of clothes and refused to let me pay for anything. We stocked up on food and drink also. 

Then we finally got to Tom’s holiday home. I was in awe once again. It wasn’t in a village or town, it was in the countryside. A large pool was out the back with a Jacuzzi. The beach was just a short 2 minute walk to the side of the house. The house itself was amazing too. Only 2 bedrooms, unlike back home where his house had 6 bedrooms. The living room and kitchen was one large open plan room. All the windows were huge, allowing plenty of sunlight in. Which there was obviously plenty of here.

‘Can we go for a swim please, Sir?’ I asked Tom innocently once we finished unpacking everything. 

‘Yes, let’s go for a swim.’ He agreed.

I put on my swimming costume faster than ever before and was away to head out the door when Tom called me back.

‘Lucy, stop!’ He ordered and I skidded to a halt.

‘New rule for here. You don’t step outside without plenty of sunscreen on.’ Tom said firmly as he walked over to me with a factor 50 cream. 

‘Sorry, Sir. I forgot about that.’ I blushed.

He turned me around and I jumped slightly from the cold cream as he started to run some over my shoulders. I couldn’t deny it felt good. Having his hands rubbing all over me. He done my arms, neck, face and my legs too. 

‘Right, that’s you protected now.’ Tom nodded as he looked me over, making sure he didn’t miss anywhere. 

‘Can… Can I put your cream on for you?’ I asked with a blush.

‘Of course. I was going to get you to do that anyway.’ He grinned. 

I took the bottle and started with his back first. he was so muscular and toned. I may have taken longer than I really needed to on his back. I eventually moved onto his shoulders and sides too. When he turned around he was smirking, which made me blush again. I started on his chest and loved the way his breathing deepened as I ran my hands over him. His eyes darkened a little too. It gave me a thrill knowing I effected him like he did me. 

I done down his arms and then took a while to admire his long fingers and thinking about what they could do. But my thoughts were stopped when his hand came up to hold my chin.

‘Are you enjoying yourself, kitten?’ Tom grinned.

‘Yes, Sir.’ I squeaked out. He was looking at me so intensely. 

‘I just remembered that I promised you a bath and a massage.’ Tom said in a purr as he smoothed his thumb over my trembling lower lip.

‘Um, well. The pool could be the bath, Sir? I suggested. 

‘Excellent idea, kitten.’ He closed the distance between us and kissed me firmly on the lips. I felt myself melting from his lips and his hands as they encircled around me. 

‘Race you to the pool.’ He said over my lips before grinning and rushing out to the pool. 

 

‘Now just lie back and relax, darling.’ Tom said as I lay naked on the bed. He sat on the bed down by my feet. I had never had a massage before, so I wasn’t entirely sure on what to expect. 

He took my feet onto his lap and as soon as he started massaging them it tickled. I couldn’t stop myself from laughing and I tried to pull my feet away.

‘Someone is very ticklish.’ Tom laughed. He held my feet more firmly and tried again with a slightly firmer touch. But my feet were so ticklish I couldn’t stop myself from laughing. 

‘I’m so sorry, Sir. My feet are so ticklish.’ I said as I hid my face in my hands.

‘Don’t worry, kitten. We will work on your feet. In the mean time there are plenty of other body parts to caress. And I also know one of your weaknesses now.’ He said evilly as he tickled my feet properly, making me cry out with laughter and I tried to free my feet but he wouldn’t allow it.

‘Keep still.’ He growled.

I done my best to. But it was so much torture that I struggled. his fingers were driving me insane. 

‘Please, Sir. I can’t.’ 

‘Hmm. Perhaps I need to give you a lesson some time in keeping still. No matter what I do to you.’ His words made me tremble.

‘Yes, Sir.’ I gulped.

Tom laughed and squeezed my thigh. I was relieved when he left my feet alone and flipped me over onto my stomach. He then got to work on massaging my back and shoulders. It was heavenly. I was surprised I didn’t pass out from it as he was very skilled with his hands as he worked out all the tension from my body.

‘Wow.’ Was all I managed to say once he was finished. Or so I thought he was finished.

‘Up on your hands and knees for me, kitten.’ Tom said as he stroked his hands down my sides and gripped onto my hips, easing me up into position. But I was still so relaxed and on cloud 9 after my massage that my arms shook and buckled underneath me.

‘I’m sorry, Sir.’ I said quickly and in slight panic. I didn’t want to disobey him.

‘Don’t worry, kitten. It’s not your fault.’ Tom soothed me as he stroked his hand up my spine. 

‘I have an idea. Put your hands behind your back.’ I obeyed and soon felt Tom tie some rope around my wrists. He made sure they were securely in place and then tugged me up and used the rope as leverage to hold me up. I managed to then kneel and my legs didn’t give way as Tom was keeping most of my weight up for me by my wrists. 

Tom’s POV 

I wanted to see how much she trusted me. So I put my hand around to her throat and I placed a little pressure on her. While I was doing that I nestled my cock against her entrance. The massage had relaxed her and had turned her on to no end, so she was nice and wet for me now.

‘You belong to me, kitten.’ I growled into her ear as I placed my chin on her shoulder. She only whimpered and trembled in response. 

I eased off slightly on my hold of the rope, causing her to rely more on her knees or on the hand around my neck. To my utter delight she let herself lean into my hand instead of her own knees.

‘Good girl, Lucy.’ I purred. I seen her face turn red and he breathing deepened.

I took that moment to thrust inside of her, causing her to moan out loud. Her walls welcomed me in and squeezed in the most delightful way against my cock. I used my now free hand to reach down below her to tease at her clit. This made her relax even more against my hand. So I pulled her back against my chest and thrust deeper into her, changing us to a more upright position. Allowing me to get deeper inside her.

She was trembling in my arms as she neared her climax. I gradually applied more pressure to her neck, to see her gasp for breath. I only done it for a few seconds before releasing pressure.

‘Please, Sir. May I cum?’ She gasped out quickly.

‘Not yet, No.’ I hissed against her ear.

She whimpered in response and I could feel her pussy clenching down on my cock. I eased up on the stimulation to her clit, knowing she still couldn’t quite control her orgasms alone just yet. 

I noticed her trying to control her own breathing by taking deeper breaths. But that wasn’t quite as easy with the pressure that I had around her throat. 

I bot down gently on her earlobe and felt her tremble. So I picked up my pace and used my hand on her neck to control her movements to my own liking. I could feel her fingers that were squashed against my chest as they tried to take hold of something, but couldn’t do anything. 

‘You may cum once I do.’ 

I chuckled as she instantly started to clench her muscles to tighten and squeeze around my cock.

‘I know your game, kitten. My little minx.’ She smiled briefly at my words.

I bit down on her shoulder as I soon after came undone inside of her. I didn’t contain my moans and neither did Lucy as she came aswell. At that moment I put pressure to her neck once more. She lost her breath as she came over my cock. It was one of the most intense orgasms she had had so far. 

Once we both recovered and Lucy was untied, we lay on the bed together hugging tightly.

‘That’s my good girl. I’m so proud of you.’ I murmured against her cheek, smiling as she blushed.

‘I never thought I’d enjoy being choked.’ She admitted quietly. 

‘With someone you trust, and if done correctly and safely, it can be a wonderful thing.’ I smiled.

‘Correctly?’ She asked.

‘Yes, kitten. That’s why when I applied pressure it was to the sides of your throat, here.’ I said as I put my fingers to said place on each side of her throat. ‘It just closes the airway off instead of damaging it and crushing the airway, which it could do if done from the front.’ 

‘Oh god. Wow, I never knew that, Sir.’ 

‘Well, now you do.’ I grinned.

‘I would never do something to you that would put you in danger. I always will know what I’m doing and do my research. I promise you that.’ 

‘I know, Sir. That’s why I trust you so much.’ She smiled. I leaned down and kissed her. Over the moon at her words and that she trusted me so much.


	13. Chapter 13

Lucy and I went to bed a bit earlier the first night in Spain. As we were tired from the day we’d had. I had fell asleep with her in my arms. However I was woken up an hour later to her gently tapping me to wake me.

‘Sir?’ She spoke so quietly and I opened my eyes to see her kneeling on the bed by me. Her eyes were filled with tears as she was crying.

‘Lucy. What is wrong?’ I asked in a panic as I sat up and cupped her face in my hands. My thumbs brushed away her tears. 

‘I… I’m scared.’ She trembled.

‘Oh, kitten. Come here.’ I pulled her onto my lap and placed her head against my chest so I could cradle her closely. 

‘Shh, shh. It’s all going to be ok.’ I whispered into her hair.

We stayed silent, just hugging as she cried against my chest. I stroked her back in soothing circles and placed gentle kisses to her head as I hummed a tune softly.

‘What if I can’t ever have a child. I don’t even have the option anymore. And what if… What if my cancer comes back again?’ She was so worried. I could hear it in her voice and obviously I could see how worked up she was.

‘Sweetheart. It is a possibility that you may not be able to conceive a child. However there are plenty of other options to look at for having a child of our own, when we are ready.’ I said softly.

‘We?’ She questioned.

‘Yes, we. As far as I’m concerned, you are mine forever. So well into the future once we are at that stage, there is options we can look at. Such as adoption, or a surrogate.’ 

‘I… I hadn’t really thought about those before. I guess it means I wouldn’t have to go through the pain of giving birth.’ She laughed slightly and seemed to brighten a little bit. 

‘That’s true.’ I chuckled. ‘As for your other worry, there is one big difference this time if you were to become ill again. You have me. I promise you will not go through that again on your own. I do not go back on my promises and I’m not about to start anytime in the future. I may seem big and scary, but I’m a big softy really.’ I winked at her. She giggled and snuggled against me. Her eyes were brimming with tears again but this time from happiness.

‘I’m sorry for waking you up.’ She said quietly. 

‘Do not apologise. I’m glad you did, kitten. I wouldn’t have been happy to wake up to see you crying and worrying on your own.’ I stroked her hair and then we both lay down and cuddled up to one another.

‘I have a surprise for you. I was going to wait until tomorrow. But I think now is just as good a time as any.’ 

Lucy’s POV

Tom went over to his drawers and he pulled out something. It wasn’t till he came back and placed a velvet box down on front of me. He urged me to open it as I looked at him, confused.

When I opened it, I was blown away. It was the most beautiful collar I had ever seen. It was black nylon with a red heart shaped pad lock at the front, encased in pure gold.

‘Wow.’ I gasped out. My eyes started to water again. It must have cost a bomb, especially with the gold on it. 

‘And look… I will always have the key to your heart.’ He said as he pulled out another box and opened it to reveal a gold chain necklace with a golden key on the front. It was the key fro the heart on my collar. He used it to open it up, so he could put it on me.

He walked me over to the mirror and had me face it as he stood behind me and placed the collar around my neck.

‘It’s a perfect fit.’ He whispered against my ear. I nodded in agreement.

‘I absolutely love it.’ I said as a tear rolled down my cheek. Tom wiped it away and kissed my cheek.

‘I love you, Lucy.’ He said as he gazed right at me in the mirror.

My heart pounded against my chest and I lost my breath for a moment. He loved me. Actually me.

‘I love you too.’


	14. Chapter 14

I woke up in the morning unable to move my arms. I felt something around my wrists and I tugged to try and move them, but I couldn’t. I also opened my eyes but just to see darkness.

That’s when I panicked.

‘SIR?!’ I shouted out in a panic as I started to struggle.

‘Shh, it’s ok. I’m here, kitten. Relax.’ He soothed as I felt his presence on the bed next to me. his hand went to my hair as he stroked it softly. His other hand went to stroke my stomach.

I instantly relaxed just for the fact he was there and comforting me.

‘Blindfold?’ I asked as I let out a breath I didn’t realise I was holding.

‘Yes, kitten. Don’t worry, just a leather blindfold.’ 

‘Oops.’ 

‘What is it?’ He asked.

‘I… I thought I had gone blind or something.’ I blushed and laughed a little. Once I realised how badly I had panicked. Especially as this was something we had spoken about doing. That Tom could do things to me when I was asleep. As long as it wasn’t one of my hard limits of course. 

‘Not at all, sweetheart. Just me wanting to surprise you. Which I seem to have done.’ Tom chuckled.

He was still stroking my hair, making sure I had calmed down.

‘I want you, to just feel. We are going to play with your senses this morning, my darling kitten. But there is just a little more restraining I have to do.’ He kissed my forehead before I heard him walking across the room. I heard him fiddling around with something, then he came back and I sensed him at the bottom of the bed.

‘Spread your legs wide open for me, kitten.’ I done so but felt very vulnerable baring all like this for him.

His hands gently stroked down my leg and across my calf. He attached one leather cuff to my right ankle. Then he moved to my left and done the same. I tried moving but I couldn’t even close my legs a little. He must have used some under bed restraints or something.

I gasped out as I felt his lips softly kiss the top of my foot. His hands slid up and down my leg, awakening every sense in my body. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end and I had goosebumps all over. His fingers trailed so gently up and down my leg, each time getting higher and higher up over my thigh.

He done the exact same movements to my other leg. Then I felt him straddle over my abdomen. I took in a deep breath, waiting for what was to come next. I was so wet already, I wasn’t sure how I was going to cope if he was going to tease me.

‘Who do you belong to, kitten?’ He asked in a growl as his fingers stroked around my wrists as he leaned over me. I could feel his breath against my lips.

‘I belong to you, Sir.’ I said shakily.

‘Good girl. And who does your body belong to?’ I trembled from his words. His fingers trailed up and down my arm, lightly tickling the inside of my elbow making me squirm a little. Not that I could do much squirming with the restraints. 

‘My body is yours, Sir.’ I just managed to say. I was rewarded that time with a hungry kiss. His lips attacked mine with such force I nearly forgot how to breathe.

‘Now, I want to teach your body to remain still. No matter what I do to it. But of course you are not used to the sensations. So for this first time, you are restrained so it helps you. You can’t move and won’t move. No matter how much you try. You can squirm and wriggle a little, but not much.’ He explained as he kissed my neck and his fingers slowly started to slide closer and closer down to my under arms. It was torture and teasing, I was bracing myself the best I could.

But as his fingers reached my underarms and started to really tickle me, I nearly lost all control. I started to scream with laughter and all attempts at trying to buck Tom off were a fail. He was merciless as he tickled me.

‘Your attempts at getting me to stop are simply adorable, my kitten. I am glad I restrained you.’ Tom laughed.

‘Pleaseeeee, stop. Aaaaah!’ I cried out through laughter.

‘Only if you manage to stop wriggling for 5 seconds as I tickle you.’ Tom said darkly. I could hear it in his voice just how much he was enjoying my torture.

I knew I wouldn’t manage his task, in defeat I let out a whining noise that may have turned into sounding more like a pterodactyl.

Tom clearly hadn’t expected that to come from me. As he erupted with laughter above me and stopped tickling me so he could near collapse with laughter. His laugh was so beautiful, it was amazing.

‘Oh, kitten. That was. Hilarious. I had no clue such a noise could come from you.’ Tom said between laughing hysterically.

‘I didn’t either, Sir.’ I laughed with him.

Between still laughing Tom leaned down over me and he placed his lips to my forehead as he spoke.

'From the noise you made, I assume that keeping still for even 5 seconds will be impossible. So, lets try elsewhere.’ Tom chuckled. His laughter finally under control.

I felt him sit up again over me and I jumped slightly as his hands came to rest on my sides. He softly stroked my skin for a few moments, then started to tickle me again on my sides. It felt just as bad as the underarms and I started to squirm and wriggle. It was the same when he tickled my stomach. I couldn’t stop myself from laughing and wriggling. Not that I could move much.

'Try and keep yourself still, kitten.’ He purred to me. I took a deep breath and managed to hold myself still for the almighty impressive time of two seconds, then the wriggling started again.

'I’m. Sorry. I. Can’t. Too. Ticklish.’ I said between laughing and trying to breathe.

'If you don’t keep still for 5 seconds, I’ll punish you.’ He growled. I knew by his tone that he wasn’t joking and the quick slap to my thigh showed me he meant it.

I made more strange humming noises as I somehow managed to force myself to stay still. Tom counted to 5 and then I let loose again and wriggled. But luckily for me he stopped.

'Good girl, Lucy. See you can do it if you put your mind to it.’ He purred against me ear before kissing my lips.

'Thank you, Sir. I think it was the thought of being punished.’ I admitted.

Tom didn’t say anything else, I felt him shift off the bed and rummage around in something. A few seconds later I then screamed out as I felt an ice cube land on my stomach.

Tom’s POV

I chuckled as I watched her stomach muscles contract and her body jerked from the cold. I ran the ice cube all over her stomach and slowly up towards her breast. She squealed out as I swirled it around her nipple, slowly getting closer and closer until I placed it fully on her nipple.

'Aaaah! It’s so cold, please Sir.’ She said loudly as she tried moving her body to get away from it. But I kept the cube against her nipple until it melted.

I took a drink of tea, so my mouth was nice and warm. Then I leaned down and took her nipple into my mouth. She cried out from the sudden change in temperature and whimpered as my tongue dragged across it.

'Oh god.’ She cried out.

'Yes, that’s me.’ I chuckled. She giggled but soon went back to moaning as my tongue done its job on her nipple.

When I leaned up and stopped contact she whined out and I noticed her trying to arch her back up towards me.

‘Behave, kitten.’ I growled at her. 

She stilled herself as I moved myself further down the bed, between her legs. She was positively dripping with desire. I was surprised she hadn’t asked for permission to cum yet.

I picked up a small bullet vibrator that I had and I turned it on low. She jumped as she heard it buzzing and jumped again once I placed it onto her throbbing clit.

‘Ohhh, wow.’ She moaned out and seemed to melt as it buzzed against her little bundle of nerves. 

I went through all 9 speeds and variations that the vibrator had to offer. She especially seemed to love the pulsing mode. So I kept it on that setting for a few minutes. Her legs shook and her mouth was parted the entire time.

‘Please may I cum, Sir?’ She asked. 

I instantly turned the setting down to the lowest, a low buzz against her clit. She started panting with need. It was delicious to watch.

‘You may cum. If you can.’ I grinned. The vibrations was just low enough to not allow her to cum, but also powerful enough to keep her on the verge of ecstasy. 

She cried out in frustration and pleasure. I could see her trying to wriggle free from her bounds, but it was of course no use. I kept up this torture on her for another 10 minutes before I finally allowed her the release she so desperately needed.

I positioned myself between her legs and slid my cock inside of her. It felt relief to me aswell. I had been hard since I tied her up. It took a lot of self restraint on my part aswell.

She moaned out and bit down on her lip as I started to thrust in and out of her. her walls clenched around me, not wanting me to leave. I turned the vibrator up as I kept it pressed snugly against her clit. It wasn’t long before she came. The feeling of her around my cock was exquisite.

‘Oh, Lucy.’ I groaned out as I snapped my hips hard against her. 

‘Please may I cum again?’ She shouted out quickly. 

‘You may.’ I growled. The thought of her going into multiple orgasms nearly had me coming undone aswell. 

As she came for the second time, I was so close too and her walls squeezing me helped me over the edge as I spilled myself inside of her. Both of us were trembling as I turned off the vibrator and pulled out of her. I just about managed to reach down and free her legs from the restraints. Next was her wrists and then I lastly took off her blindfold. She kept her eyes closed as I pulled her against me and the blanket up over us both. She always got shivery and cold after sex. So I made sure to keep her nice and warm as I stroked her hair softly.

‘Sir?’ She asked sleepily as she opened her eyes and blinked a few times to adjust to the light. I could see it in her eyes that she was blissed out. 

‘You alright, kitten?’ I asked softly. 

‘Very.’ She sighed happily and wrapped her arms around me. I chuckled and kissed her head.

‘We could spend the day at the beach if you fancy. Take a disposable barbecue down and make a day of it.’ 

‘That would be amazing.’ She smiled. 

 

Soon we were down on the beach. It went on for miles and there was no one else around. We had the whole beach to ourselves. Lucy was in her bikini and I was just wearing my swim trunks. As soon as we placed the rug and everything else down, she ran off towards the sea. I laughed and ran after her.

‘Come back here, little kitten.’ I called after her. 

She sank down straight away into the water and started swimming around. I jumped in after her and grabbed her leg. She laughed as I dragged her back to me and into my arms.

‘Don’t swim too far out, ok?’ I said as I stroked her hair back out of her face. 

‘I won’t, Sir. Promise.’ She smiled. 

‘That’s my good girl.’ Her face lit up from my praise and she smiled the most beautiful smile.

‘I love you.’ She said as she blushed slightly. 

‘I love you too.’ I closed the small distance between our lips and captured hers in a loving kiss. We wrapped each other up in one another’s arms and I felt her press up close against me.

‘Well it is a good job that we have the whole beach to ourselves. No chance of anyone catching us getting up to no good.’ I said over her lips. She giggled and nodded.

‘Very true.’ She agreed. 

After a tiring swim in the sea, in more ways than one, we ate some food and then decided to sunbathe on the sand for a while.

‘This is the life.’ Lucy said with a content sigh. 

‘It sure is. We can come here as often as you desire, kitten.’ I said as I reached over and took her hand into mine.

‘Can we never leave then?’ She laughed.

‘I wish we could.’ I chuckled.

‘When I was younger I would always dream of this.’ She said.

‘Of being with me?’ I grinned. She laughed and nudged my arm playfully.

‘Well, yeah… Meeting someone tall, dark and handsome. Holidays together, fun on the beach.’ 

‘I’m glad that your dreams have come true then, kitten.’ I said as I squeezed her hand and brought it up to my lips so I could kiss the back of her hand.


	15. Chapter 15

I had fell asleep on the beach. It wasn’t for a while before I woke up. But when I did I was in Tom’s arms as he was carrying me back to the house.

‘You should’ve woken me, Sir.’ I said with a yawn.

‘You looked to peaceful. I didn’t have the heart to wake you.’ Tom smiled down at me just as we reached the house. 

‘Aww. Thank you.’ I said as I cuddled up against his chest. 

We got inside and he took me to the living room and placed me down on the sofa.

‘Want to watch a film?’ He asked. I nodded and agreed.

He put on Into The Woods. I had been dying to see that film for ages, so I was excited to finally see it.

It was even better than I had thought it would be. Tom had really enjoyed it too. Though what I had enjoyed the most was how he had me sat on his lap and he stroked my hair soothingly all through the film.

‘I’ve never been so attracted to a wolf before.’ I commented once it was over. Tom burst out laughing.

‘You’re attracted to Johnny Depp?’

‘Hell yeah! Who isn’t?’ I giggled. Tom’s face was pretty amusing as he raised an eyebrow up at me.

‘I shouldn’t be worried about you running off with Mr Depp, should I?’ He asked as he ran a hand up and down my thigh, his other hand stroked over the back of my neck just below my collar. 

‘Hmm. Not unless he comes to London, Sir. Then you may need to keep an eye on me so I don’t go missing.’ I teased. He laughed and tickled my neck, making me scrunch my shoulders up and laugh.

‘Don’t even think about it, my little kitten. I will keep you on a lead if I have to.’ He growled. 

‘I will give you warning then, Sir if he ever comes to London.’ I smirked.

‘You better do. I don’t want to have to give you a spanking with my belt to remind you who you belong to.’ Tom smirked and kissed my shoulder softly. 

‘Mmm. I will always belong to you, Sir.’ I said as I nuzzled up against his chest. 

‘Good girl.’ He praised and kissed my head.

‘Why don’t, you go through to the bedroom and get yourself ready for dinner tonight. We are going out, to a really nice restaurant in town.’ Tom suggested.

‘Ooo, sounds nice, Sir. What will I wear?’ 

That lovely blue dress I bought you the other day will do nicely. With black flat shoes. Also, before you put on your underwear bring them to me with the small bullet vibe. I have a little task for you to carry out tonight while we are dining.’ Tom grinned wickedly that made my stomach churn with excitement.

I ran through to the bedroom to get myself ready. By the time I was ready and making my way back to Tom, I was so giddy with excitement I was trembling as I reached him.

‘You look absolutely gorgeous, my kitten. Good enough to eat.’ He purred. He walked over to me and kissed me as he held my head steady. 

‘I want you to lean over the table for me, darling.’ I walked over to said table and leaned over as he asked. He came up behind me and had me step into my knickers then he pulled them up a bit. I noticed him slip the vibe into the small pocket in my knickers before pulling them right up. 

‘Is that against your clit?’ He asked.

‘Yes, Sir.’ I nodded. 

I gasped out as he turned it on and the vibe buzzed to life against my clit. It felt amazing. But he turned it off too quickly for my liking.

‘Perfect.’ 

 

The restaurant Tom took me to was incredible. It was pretty posh though which made me a little anxious. I usually didn’t really do posh. But Tom kept giving my hand reassuring squeezes and that did make me feel calmer.

‘You ok, kitten?’ He asked as his thumb brushed across my skin.

‘Yes, Sir. Just a little anxious. I’ve never been in such a posh restaurant before.’ I blushed.

‘Perhaps posh. But we’re not, so we don’t necessarily have to act it.’ He winked at me. 

‘So I can put my elbows on the table, slurp my soup and chew loudly?’ Tom smirked and laughed.

‘You may if you want to.’ He chuckled. 

‘Though if you slurp your soup I may have to take you across my knee and spank you. Slurping soup is my pet peeve.’ Tom said with a grin. I felt my cheeks flush bright red at his words.

The waiter came to take our order and as normal he ordered mine for me. Which I was still getting used to. Though I did love it.

Just as the waiter left, I jumped on my chair as Tom turned the vibe on and it vibrated deliciously against me.

‘Are you alright, darling?’ Tom asked with a grin as he sipped his drink.

I could only nod in response. I felt my body getting a little hot. I so wanted to moan out loud, lie back and just spread my legs open for him. But of course I couldn’t do that.

Tom kept the vibe on for a little while. When he turned it off I was relieved but also very worked up and wanting more. It didn’t help when he kept turning it on and off for short periods of time throughout dinner. I struggled to eat because I was so turned on.

‘Are you ready to leave, kitten? Dessert we will have at home.’ He winked at me.

‘Yes, Sir.’ I said over enthusiastically.

He chuckled and stood up to get my coat on for me. Just as he was helping me get it on, he turned the vibe on once more in the restaurant. I nearly swayed on my feet but luckily Tom was there to keep me steady. But it was embarassing as a waiter had just walked by.

‘A little too much to drink, eh love?’ Tom chuckled as he slid his hand into mine.

‘Yeah just a bit.’ I replied with a big smile as he turned it off.

We got out to the car park and before we got into the car, Tom pushed me up against the side of the car and kissed me roughly. His lips were hungry against mine and his tongue seeked out mine. I moaned into his mouth as I relaxed against him and he took control.

'I don’t think I can wait till we get back. Can you, kitten?’ He whispered over my lips.

'No, sir.’ I answered as I reached up to kiss him again. He chuckled against my lips and pulled me away from the car a little as he opened the back door.

'In you get, kitten. On your back.’ He said as he helped me to get in the back seat.

I lay down across it and watched as he climbed in over the top of me. He shut the door behind him and I heard the click as he locked the doors. I was so glad the windows were tinted so any passerby wouldn’t have a clue what was going on in the car.

Tom turned on the vibe to its medium setting as he leaned down over me to kiss me again. I wrapped my arms around him as his hands stroked up and down my sides. I couldn’t help my body from grinding up against him. He certainly didn’t seem to mind as he grunted and moaned at the action.

'What is it you want most, kitten?’ He purred against me as his lips moved against my neck, just below my collar.

'You inside of me. Please, Sir.’ I gasped out.

'Hmmm. Let me see if you are wet enough for me or not.’ He grinned.

One of his hands disappeared underneath my dress and into my knickers. I yelped out as his fingers brushed against me, the vibe stopping. His fingers were so soft and smooth, especially in comparison to the vibe. He used his thumb to slowly circle my clit as a finger easily slid inside me. He quickly inserted a second finger and had me writhing around under him. I dug my nails into his back, so wishing he was naked.

'You are indeed ready for me, kitten. Do you think you deserve my cock inside you?’

'Yes, oh please, Sir. Please.’ I begged.

'Hmm. Lets put those pretty lips of yours to the test first.’ He gave me a few quick thrusts with his fingers before he removed them. I watched as he sucked them clean with a wicked grin.

We had to re position ourselves so I slid down onto my knees on the floor in the back. It was a bit of a squeeze but we managed, and Tom sat with his legs wide open.

He motioned for me to start, so I quickly and eagerly opened his trousers and freed his cock, which was already really hard. I stroked him a few times with my hand before leaning down and licking the tip with my tongue. He groaned out and threw his head backwards as I teased him a little. Then I went for it and took him into my mouth. That’s when his hand went tightly into my hair and he started to control my movements. I swirled my tongue round and round his cock as he pulled my head back and forth. This was my first time sucking his cock, so I was so excited to be finally doing it. He seemed to be aswell as his hips started to thrust upwards into my mouth, forcing his cock further into my mouth, close to the back of my throat. I gagged around him a few times but he didn’t allow me to stop or pull out. Which I found easier as I managed to calm myself and relax my throat more around him or I would choke.

'Good girl, Lucy.’ He growled. That was it. I couldn’t help myself. I wasn’t prepared and didn’t think it was possible. But I came there and then.

I don’t think Tom realised as when I moaned he did too from the vibrations. He must have thought it was my doing to do so, as he continued to guide my head as he wanted. I felt so bad, but continued sucking him until he came.

'Swallow it all, kitten.’ Tom ordered.

I done just as he asked. Even though I had never been keen on the taste of semen, I greedily swallowed all of Tom’s. Everything was weird with Tom. He had changed me so much when it came to sexual activities. But all good.

'Such a good girl, Lucy.’ Tom praised as he pulled me up into his lap and he positioned me over him. He was away to move my knickers to the side but I stopped him.

'Im so sorry, Sir. I came. I couldn’t stop myself. I don’t know how it happened, I wasn’t touching myself or anything. I just got so excited sucking you and it came from nowhere. I’m so sorry for disobeying you. I’m’

'Woah, Lucy. Sweetheart, calm down.’ Tom said as he put his fingers to my lips to silence me. And he stroked a hand down my hair.

'You came without permission?’ He asked softly.

'Im so sorry, Sir.’ I said as my eyes started to fill with tears. He was going to be angry wasn’t he?

'You came while giving me a blow job? That’s impressive. Although you did break a rule, kitten. So you will be punished for it. However well done for telling me. You could have just carried on, but I’m proud you told me. You done the right thing, my kitten.’ Toms words calmed me a little and my breathing was a bit shaky as he kissed my forehead.

'Breathe, kitten.’ He said firmly yet softly.

I closed my eyes and leaned my forehead against his as I took deep breaths and calmed myself down. I was trembling as he rubbed his hands up and down my arms.

'I will discipline you when we get home. Although it won’t be much as I know you didn’t cum on purpose and you told me the truth, which I know must have taken guts. Ok?’

'Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir. I love you.’ His arms wrapped around me as I spoke.

'I love you too, kitten.’ He whispered into my hair.

 

I was really anxious about what my punishment was going to be. Punishments with the dom I had been with before was really nasty and way past my hard limits. Though I had never discussed them with him before. Tom however knew my limits and said he would never pass them. Though there was some things I had said on the list that I hated but would do for him.

We talked normally on the journey home. Though my stomach was churning the whole way with nerves.

'Get into your night gown and the vibe into your panties again too, kitten. Then lie on the bed and put your arms up above you.’ Tom said when we got inside. I went and done as he said straight away.

'Your punishment is going to be the vibe on low all night. So it’s not enough to make you cum, but enough to keep you on edge all night. I think that’s a suitable punishment for you, if you had came on purpose then it would be much more severe.’ Tom said as he climbed onto the bed next to me with some soft rope.

He tied rope around my wrists and to the top of the bed. It wasn’t too tight so I would be stuck in the same position the whole night. But it was tight enough so I wouldn’t be able to reach down and stop the vibe. To make sure I wouldn’t be able to curl my body up too much to then be able to reach it, Tom also put some rope to my ankles and tied them to the bottom of the bed. Again in the same way as my wrists.

'Comfy enough for sleeping?’ He asked.

'Yes, Sir.’ I nodded. I was relieved that my punishment wasn’t going to be anything severe. Although I knew I was going to be in for a very long night.


	16. Chapter 16

The night of torture wasn’t too bad.

Well, it had been for the first 4 hours. But then the battery luckily died out on the vibe. So I ended up managing to get a good sleep afterwards. Though I had been incredibly turned on and wanted nothing more than Tom to take me.

To my utter delight, that’s exactly what I woke up to. Tom had untied me and slipped his cock inside of me while I was asleep. I woke up to the feeling of him inside of me, slowly penetrating into me. I opened my eyes to see him grinning and staring intensely right at me.

‘Good morning, kitten.’ He growled and leaned down to bite on my neck. 

I gasped out and started to push my hips upwards to meet with each of his thrusts. I went to wrap my arms around him but he grabbed my wrists and pinned them above me on the bed. He held onto me tightly as he picked up the pace. His cock was hitting the right spot inside of me with each thrust. I was sure my eyes were going to roll back in my head with pleasure at any moment.

‘Since you took your punishment so well last night, I thought you deserved to wake up to a good fucking. I also want you to know, that I wouldn’t have punished you last night for what you done, if you didn’t need it.’ 

‘Wh… What do you mean?’ I gasped out. 

‘You felt bad because you had broken a rule. Even though it was not within your control to stop it. You stopped feeling guilty after the punishment, didn’t you? That was the reason you slept like a baby afterwards. Right?’ 

‘Yes, Sir.’ 

‘So, if I hadn’t punished you for it, you would still be beating yourself up over it. Wouldn’t you, kitten?’ 

Tom knew me too well. Better than I knew myself. I would have still felt so bad if he hadn’t disciplined me for it. Though I hadn’t thought of it that way till now.

‘Thank you, Sir. I… I did need it. I felt so bad, I don’t want to ever disobey you.’

‘I know, kitten. I know. I love you, sweetheart. So much. I know what you need and I will make sure you get it. Right now, that is an orgasm from my cock, am I right?’ He grinned.

‘So right, Sir.’ I cried out as he thrust into me harder. 

‘Good girl. Just what I wanted to hear.’ He grunted as he started to really pick up the pace. He was fucking me hard into the mattress and his hands tightened around my wrists as he held me in place. I couldn’t move if I wanted to, I was completely powerless.

When one of his hands moved down to my throat I took a quick gasp of air just in time as his hand closed around my neck. He squeezed a little as he continued to fuck me. I gasped out and thrust my hips up to continue to meet with each of his thrusts.

‘You like feeling powerless by me, don’t you?’ He growled as he squeezed hard for a few seconds on my throat, closing off my airway briefly.

Instead of replying I just nodded, the best I could with him choking me.

‘You have permission to cum when I do.’ He said as he squeezed once more on my throat and thrust hard into me. I wasn’t sure how I was going to be able to wait till he was done. So I done my usual trick and squeezed my muscles around his cock. He grunted out and gripped my wrists harder in his hand and squeezed on my throat once more as he came inside me.

‘Oh. Lucy.’ He cried out at the same time as I gasped out his name.

.

Tom’s POV

Lucy was outside sunbathing by the pool. She was lying on her stomach getting the sun against her back. I don’t think she heard me so I couldn’t resist it. I picked up the glass of ice cold water that she had sitting on the table and I threw it over her back.

‘AHHHHHHHH!’ She screamed out and jumped up to her feet really quickly.

I couldn’t stop myself from bursting out laughing. She shook herself and then looked at me, mouth wide open.

‘That was mean!’ She whined. I laughed evilly and stalked over towards her.

‘Mean is my middle name.’ I winked at her. 

‘You should change your middle name then, Sir.’ She grinned at me. 

‘What would you suggest I change it to?’ I asked as she started to back away, but I continued to stalk towards her. 

‘How about Mr Tom snugglebottom Hiddleston?’ She suggested. I snorted as she started to giggle. 

‘Hmm. I’ I was cut off from speaking as there was banging coming from the front door. It was so loud we could hear it from the pool. 

Lucy instantly rushed to my side and I put my arm around her as the banging continued. I grabbed her dress from the seat and quickly put it on her. I was still clothed and luckily my gun was just by the door. I grabbed that as Lucy quickly put on her shoes.

‘What do we do?’ She asked. I could hear the fear in her voice. 

I wasn’t sure if this was Freddie or someone to do with him. But from the way they were banging on the door, I knew it wasn’t good.

So I grabbed Lucy’s hand and we rushed out of the back garden gate. We cautiously made our way round the side of the house and we managed to get round to the front. I put my arm on front of Lucy to hold her back against the wall as I carefully peeped round the corner to see who was at the door. It was two men I didn’t know, as they were wearing balaclavas. But I could see guns in a holster on them both and they had a battering ram which they were just about to use. Whoever they were, they were desperate to get to us.

‘Ok, on my signal we are going to make a run to the jag. Ok?’ I said to Lucy. She nodded and took a deep breath. I held her hand tightly in mine as I watched the men batter the door down and rush inside.

‘Come on.’ I said quickly. 

We both ran over to the jag and I made sure that Lucy got in first. I had just climbed into the drivers side when the men appeared back at the door. They whipped their guns out and started firing at the car. I wound down the window a little and stuck my hand out with my gun. I fired it a few times and I managed to hit one of the guys in the leg. He went down to the ground as I reversed out of the drive.

A few more shots were fired at us as I shifted the car into gear and sped off down the road. I kept glancing in the mirror as I headed into the closest town. We didn’t seem to be being followed, but I made sure to take lots of different roads to be on the safe side.

‘What are we going to do?’ Lucy asked quietly. I could hear the worry in her voice. I placed my hand over onto her thigh and I gave her a squeeze.

‘Don’t worry, kitten. We may have to go on the move for a while, but I won’t let them hurt you.’ 

Lucy’s POV

I trusted Tom so much. Of course I did. But I was scared. The fact they had tracked us down. We didn’t even know who they were. It was obviously to do with Freddie, but I didn’t know why he was so determined to find me. It was so weird and dam right scary.

We drove for a while and ended up in a large city. We found a hotel and it was pretty nice. With Tom’s wealth of course it would be.

I flopped down onto the bed with a sigh. Tom went over to the balcony doors and he shut the curtains. Then he phoned down to reception and ordered some food to be brought up to our room.

‘We will stay here for two nights. Then move on. But we are not leaving this room unless it’s to leave. I will ring Robert soon to get an update on what the hell is going on back home.’ Tom said as he climbed onto the bed next to me and placed his hand on my stomach under my top.

‘There’s no escaping from him is there?’ 

‘There is only one way, kitten. We will get him, in time. But my main aim is to keep you safe.’ He said softly as his fingers stroked over my stomach.

There was a knock on the door that made me jump, but Tom reassured me it was just the food being delivered. I was on edge a bit. Tom kissed my forehead before going to the door and getting the food. I noticed him handing money over and a list. But I didn’t want to snoop and ask what it was about.

‘Let’s eat.’ He said as he brought the food cart towards the bed.


	17. Chapter 17

Tom was sat up on the bed with his back against the head board. I was lying down on my back, with my head on his lap as he stroked my hair soothingly. He was trying to get hold of Robert but he wasn’t answering his phone. It was worrying and I knew Tom was worried about him.

‘Should we go back to the UK?’ I asked as I reached up and took hold of his hand so I could play with his fingers. 

‘I’m not sure, kitten. I think we should stay put for now till I think of a plan. But I need some of my men out here. I feel a little vulnerable now we aren’t at the holiday home.’ Tom admitted. 

I kissed each of his fingers slowly and he smiled. His hand stopped stroking my hair and he leaned down to kiss my lips.

‘I love you, Lucy.’ He said softly.

‘I love you too.’ I felt my heart soar as I always did when he said those words. I had honestly never felt so loved in my entire life.

‘Come sit on my lap, kitten.’ He said as he patted his thigh.

I sat up and clambered onto his lap. He held my back firmly against his chest. I felt his chin rest against my shoulder as his arms circled around my waist. I let myself melt into the warmth of his body and I writhed a little when one of his hands went under my top to stroke my stomach lightly. He chuckled lightly in my ear.

‘I love how sensitive your body is for me.’ He purred and nibbled a little on my earlobe.

Our moment was ruined as there was shouting from the corridor outside. Tom jumped up off the bed and rushed to grab his gun. He went to the door and looked out, but quickly came back in and locked the door.

‘We have to move.’ He said as he grabbed my hand and rushed us over to the balcony. We went out onto the balcony and I could see him thinking of a way down. We were only on the second floor, luckily.

‘You’re going to have to really trust me here, kitten.’ Tom said as he ripped a curtain down and rolled it up tightly into a rope shape. He tied one end around the bar on the balcony and threw it down. It didnt make it all the way down but far enough. By now someone was banging on the door trying to knock it down.

‘Climb down but be careful. When you land make sure to bend your knees and fall sideways if you can and if you have to fall over.’ Tom ran back into the hotel room and he threw down the pillows and blanket, making more of a softer landing.

I took a deep breath and he helped me to climb over the balcony and ease down to the curtain. I slid down it and when I let go I felt so much adrenaline running through me I hit the ground and fell to my side on the blanket. It didnt hurt, luckily. Tom was quick to follow and once he was down he grabbed my hand and we made a run once more. It was just then I had noticed we had gathered a bit of a crowd of people watching our escape.

We quickly got into the car and once more took off down the road.

‘Who was it in the corridor?’ I asked him.

‘It was the same guy from the house. But he was alone, the other guy must have been too injured from when I shot him. I don’t know how he tracked us down.’ Tom hissed. ‘The receptionist was arguing with him, trying to get him to get out. But obviously he was after us.’

I was away to speak but stopped as I noticed Tom look in his rear view mirror and his jaw locked and his eyes narrowed.

We were being followed. Tom noticed and tried to lose them. But the car behind us was following our every turn. It wasnt till it got a bit closer that Tom recognized the driver.

'What the fuck? It’s Rob!’ Tom said as he pulled over. Rob pulled in behind and rushed over to Tom as he wound down the window.

'Thank god I found you guys in time. Leave your phone and car, come with me. I’ll explain on the way.’ Tom looked to me and nodded. So he left his phone in the car and we got out and into Rob’s car. I went into the back while Tom jumped into the front.

Tom’s POV

'What is going on? Why are you here?’

'You’ve been compromised. George has been working with Freddie behind our backs the whole time. When Lucy arrived he went to Freddie and made a deal with him. He’s being paid a shit load. That’s how they found out where you live and where your holiday home is. He was tracking your phone which is why we had to dump it. He’s still in the UK but Freddie and his men are here. I don’t know how many he has. I dumped my phone in the UK and came straight over here once I found out what George was up to. I went to your holiday home and seen two guys leaving. I followed them and that’s how I found you now.’ Rob explained.

'That fucking bastard.’ I couldn’t believe George would deceive me. He’d been working for me for around 4 years. He was one of my most trustworthy men after Rob.

'What about other members? Anyone else in on this?’

'I don’t know, boss. That’s why I came alone, I wasn’t sure whether to trust anyone else or not.’

'Cheers, Rob. I owe you big time.’

Rob took us to a house he had rented and said we should be safe there for a while. Lucy and I went into our own room and that’s when I noticed how terrified she was. She sat on the bed and her whole body started shaking violently. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she struggled to breathe. The adrenaline clearly had dropped and now reality hit her.

'Lucy it’s ok, sweetheart. I’ve got you.’ I said as I pulled her onto my lap and cradled her against me. But she was panicking and really struggling to gather herself.

'Lucy. Look at me.’ I said as I held her face in my hands. 'Take deep breaths, kitten. Breathe in and out slowly. Concentrate on me.’ I said firmly.

Being firm seemed to work as she started to take deep breaths and managed to even her breathing out. She was still shaking badly as I pulled her in against my chest. I held her head against me and spoke softly to her till she calmed down a small bit. Then I carried her through to the bathroom.

I ran the bath and while it was filling up I managed to get her to stand up. Though she was wobbly and still seemed a bit out of it.

'Put your arms up for me, kitten.’ She done so but it took her a second. I pulled her top off and then she put her arms down again. She was still shaking and it made me sad how much this asshole was effecting her.

I got her fully undressed and then I lifted her into the bath. I crouched down at the side and she clung to my arm, not wanting to let go. She was so vulnerable right now. It showed me another side of her. How much she wanted, no needed, someone to look after her. I was fortunate to have a loving family around me growing up and I still do. But I’m all she has now. I wanted nothing more than to look after her forever.

I just stayed with her, stroking her hair softly as she cried a little longer, till she could cry no more. I washed her hair and used a sponge to wash her body the best I could. Her shaking stopped eventually too and she was finally able to speak.

'I… I’m so scared.’ She squeaked out.

'I know you are, kitten. But Rob is here now too, he will help us get Freddie. I give you my word I won’t stop till Freddie is dead.’

 

The following day we decided to head back to the UK. At least there we were on home turf and we needed more help than just Rob and I.

He was going to let us stay at his place as I was the only one in the gang that knew where he stayed. So we should be safe there in the meantime.

'What’s going to happen next?’ Lucy asked me as we lay down on the bed together in Rob’s house. Luckily they had 2 spare rooms as it was a reasonably large house.

Lucy’s POV

‘Rob’s got two brothers that are going to help us. As I don’t know who we can trust from my gang right now. But in an hour or so I am going to meet George and deal with him. That’s my first task. Then we will come up with a plan to take out Freddie.’ Tom said as he kissed my head. 

‘How are we going to find Freddie? It seems impossible.’ I said as I curled up against him.

‘I will think of something. Don’t worry, my love.’ Tom assured me.

Later that day Tom and Rob went to HQ to see to George. But it was an hour after they had left when Rob’s wife, Judy, had received a phone call from Rob.

My whole world stopped and my heart broke. Tom had been injured and was in the hospital.


	18. Chapter 18

Tom’s POV

Rob and I went to HQ to find George. I had Rob text him to say that I was back in the country and needed to group everyone together for a plan. However I made sure none of my other men would be there right now. As we had to deal with George. Lucy was left in the safe hands of Rob’s wife, Judy. She was lovely and Lucy seemed relaxed and happy with her. 

George was already at HQ when we arrived.

‘What’s going on, boss? How come you’re back here already?’ He asked as we walked over to him. 

‘You know why, George.’ Was all I had to say.

His face dropped and he quickly pulled his gun out and fired it at me. I had managed to move just in time so it luckily just hit my upper arm instead of my chest. I cried out in pain as I grabbed at my arm, dropping my gun as I done so. Rob had my back though as he fired his gun at George and hit his arm so he aswell dropped his gun. He fell down to the floor in pain as he grabbed his arm. I picked mine up and rushed over to him. 

‘Look at me.’ I snarled at him as I held the gun towards his head. He stopped wailing and looked up at me, his eyes widened.

‘You shouldn’t have ran to Freddie for the money. You know we run on loyalty and once that is broken you know what the deal is.’ I pulled the safety latch off and as it clicked he looked terrified.

‘I will tell you where he is. Freddie is working with Mr Simpson. He’s collecting submissive girls for the new bdsm club. He is there at the club a lot of the time. His men do most of the other work, such as the two that came after you to Spain.’ 

I cocked my head to the side and tsked at him.

‘George. You know the deal, I have to kill you. However that information has been very useful. Thank you. And I am very disappointed that you have betrayed me.’ 

With that I shot him. Once that was done I gasped out in agony once more from the pain in my arm. Rob quickly sorted out George’s body and then he took me straight to the hospital. Much to my annoyance. As I knew Lucy hated hospitals and Rob had phoned Judy and her.

I had just gotten my arm seen to and bandaged up when Lucy arrived. She was so worried and I could see that she had been crying.

‘Hey, sweetheart.’ I smiled as she rushed over to me. I put my good hand up and cupped her cheek. She done the same and leaned down to kiss me.

‘Are you ok? What happened?’ She asked in a rush.

‘I’m fine, love. I was shot in the arm by George. But I will be fine. It didn’t hit anything important.’

‘It hit you though and you’re important.’ She said, her voice shaky. Her eyes were watering up again.

‘We will leave you two to it.’ Robert said as he and Judy left.

‘It’s ok, kitten. It’s not sore, I’m dosed up on pain killers. In a week or so it will be absolutely fine.’

‘I’m so relieved its not worse. But I still can’t believe you’ve been shot.’

I patted the side of my bed and she sat down. I put my good arm around her waist.

‘I know, love. But I’m fine, I promise you. I may just need help getting dressed and undressed till it heals.’ I said as I winked at her. She laughed a little and took in a deep breath.

‘I’m just so glad you’re ok.’ She said quietly.

 

Robert took us all back to his after I was allowed to leave the hospital. I was relieved as I knew how much Lucy didn’t like hospitals. I was dreading having to tell her about Freddie working with Mr Simpson though. It would no doubt terrify her even more.

We went to the bathroom and she carefully helped to undress me. She was being amazing and so caring for me. I wanted to be the one to look after her, but it was the opposite for the time being. She didn’t seem to mind at all though and neither did I as she got into the shower with me. She washed my hair and my body for me. Which may have ended up us doing some other stuff at the same time. I managed to wash her body with my one free hand but she had to do her hair herself.

Afterwards we went and lay on the bed together. I had my good arm wrapped around her and she was snuggled into my chest. I let my nose brush through her hair as I took a deep breath.

‘Lucy, love. I know where Freddie is hanging out at.’ 

She tilted her face up to look at me. She looked shocked and also a little anxious. I ran my hand through her hair as I explained.

'George said he is working with Mr Simpson. They are kidnapping girls to become submissives to sell on at Mr Simpson’s kink club.’ Her eyes widened and I felt her tense up a little. She didn’t say anything though, I don’t think she knew what to say.

'We will stay in hiding here till my arm is healed. Then me and my men are going to take Freddie out once and for all.’

Lucy’s POV

It took a little while for the news to sink in. But things made sense now. Why he was after me.

'I can’t believe he’s after me because he knows I’m a sub. He wants to… Sell me?’

'I fear that is right.’ Tom said as he stroked my hair some more.

'It makes me sick thinking people would do that. How many girls have they already kidnapped? We have to do something.’ I said as I sat up and went to move off the bed, but Tom grabbed my arm and stopped me.

'Not yet, kitten. We must bide our time. We can’t just go charging in there. We have to think this through carefully and come up with a plan.’ Tom chastised me.

'We could go and pretend to be visiting the place. Check it out and then charge the place. We could pretend to be interested in finding a new sub to join us.’ I said quickly.

'NO! Lucy… You are not stepping foot in that place. That’s an order, not a request. If you go near it, you will be in so much trouble.’ Tom said as his grip tightened on my arm a little. He had never had that tone of voice with me before, so I knew that he wasn’t messing.

'Ok… I won’t. I’m sorry, Sir. I just don’t understand how people could do this. It’s disgusting.’ I cried.

'I know, love. I know.’ Tom said as he pulled me into an embrace.


	19. Chapter 19

Over the following week, Tom worked closely with Robert to get together some of his men who they knew could 100% be trusted. Rob had his two brothers come down from Scotland to lend a hand. They used to be in the gang years ago but they moved up North to start their own business in Scotland. From Tom’s gang he had around 5 other men that he knew he could definitely trust till this was all over. There was Zak, Micheal, John, Jerry and Adam.

I was still adamant on my plan of going undercover to check the place out. But whenever I mentioned it Tom gave me a look that I knew meant I was in trouble if I dared argued with him or pressed on the matter.

Tom’s arm was healing well. He didn’t have to have a bandage or a sling anymore. But he still had to be careful about what he done with his arm.

I enjoyed helping to look after him. Doing some stuff for him that he couldn’t manage alone. Dressing and undressing him was my favorite part along with washing him… For obvious reasons.

‘Wakey wakey, kitten.’ I heard from Tom as I started to come round from my sleep. I just grumbled a little.

‘Come on, time to get up.’ He said again as I felt him start to tug the blankets away. I grabbed them tighter and tried to roll away from him as I groaned once more.

‘Lucy. Up.’ Tom said more firmly. I felt him reach under the blankets and he grabbed my foot that was closest to him and started to tickle me.

‘Aaaaaah!’ I cried out as I tried to get my foot free. He laughed evilly as he dragged me down the bed a little. 

‘This is what happens when you don’t get up when I tell you to.’ Tom said as he climbed over the top of me and trapped me beneath him. I took a second to get my breath back as I looked up at him.

‘Sorry, Sir.’ I said quietly. 

‘You best be. Now come on, let’s get dressed. We have a big day today. Meeting with the others to discuss a plan to get Freddie.’ Tom said as he leaned down and kissed me on the lips softly. He didn’t give it time to heat up before he got up off the bed and threw some clothes at me.

‘I still think my idea of going undercover would work.’ I muttered quietly, more to myself than anything but I knew Tom would hear. And oh he sure did.

‘Lucy. How many times do I have to tell you. That is NOT happening.’ Tom said firmly as he pointed his finger at me and glared at me.

‘But it makes sense. If we dressed up and wore a wig or something they wouldn’t recog’

‘ENOUGH.’ Tom said loudly as he crossed the room in two large strides to me. He gripped my hair and yanked my head back so I was forced up to look at him.

‘It is not happening, Lucy. If you mention it once more, I will punish you. Do I make myself clear?’ I felt my stomach swirl at his tone of voice. I didn’t like being chastised, so I should have just kept my mouth shut. 

‘Yes, Sir. Sorry, Sir.’ I said quietly as I glanced downwards.

‘That is your final warning on the subject. Now get dressed.’ Tom released my hair and stood with his arms folded as he waited for me to get started on dressing myself. 

I didn’t bother arguing anymore as I didn’t want to get punished. Normally I wouldn’t want to disobey him at all. But this was something I thought would help us get a view of how things worked in the kink club. Though I knew Tom didn’t want to put my safety at risk.

Everyone had came round to Rob’s for the meeting. Tom sat by me and kept his hand on my thigh as they discussed through some plans. Tom said that I had an idea of an undercover job. I was a little surprised that Tom said it was my idea, and that he had mentioned it. But he said it couldn’t be me or him for obvious reasons. So Judy said she would be willing to go with someone and pretend to be their submissive.

So it was decided that tonight Judy and Zak would go in as a couple and get an idea of how things worked there. Rob couldn’t go as Mr Simpson and Freddie knew who he was. But Zak was relatively new to the gang and hadn’t yet been seen by Mr Simpson. So he was the best option.

The rest of Tom’s men went to set up around the area in case they were caught out and needed back up. But the plan wasn’t to do anything tonight, just some research. Tom stayed with me at Rob’s, we had put on a film to try and keep ourselves distracted. But it wasn’t really working that great.

‘You’re worrying about it, aren’t you?’ Tom said as he kissed the top of my head and pulled me in against him.

‘Yeah I am.’ I admitted.

‘Me too, kitten. But I trust in these guys, they know what they are doing. I will feel better when they all get back though.’ Tom admitted too. 

‘Could we perhaps do something to keep our minds occupied, Sir?’ I said in a playful tone as I stroked my hand up his thigh and over his cock. I felt it move under my hand at the attention.

‘You little minx you are.’ Tom growled as his hand went tightly into my hair. He pulled me close to him and devoured my lips with his. I continued to palm at his cock through his trousers, I could feel him starting to rock his hips upwards a little bit as he moaned into my mouth.

‘Get over here, kitten.’ He growled over my lips as he pulled me onto his lap so I was straddling over him.

He slid his hands up my top and tickled lightly over my sides, making me wriggle on top of him. His tickling got even worse and he chuckled. I tried to stop him by pushing his hands away, but he quickly grabbed my wrists tightly in his hands and yanked them behind my back. His eyes darkened and he gave me a look that made my ovaries explode.

‘Keep these behind you.’ He growled and gave my wrists a squeeze before moving his hands back round to between us.

I held onto my wrists behind me and took a deep breath. I had to keep them there. Though I knew it was going to be difficult.

‘Your breathing is fast, my kitten.’ Tom said as his hand slid from my cheek down against my throat. He just held it there for a while, feeling me breathe.

His hand slid down my chest and over my heart. Which was racing wildly.

‘And your heartbeat is very fast, my love. Do I always have this effect on you?’ He asked with a smirk as his other hand reached up under my top and he started to stroke the skin just below my breast.

‘Yes, Sir.’ I gulped. I could feel my cheeks were burning bright red.

'Hmm. Lets get this off you.’ Tom reached up to the neck of my blouse and he just ripped it off. I was a little shocked, but incredibly aroused from the action. I wasn’t wearing a bra and his eyes showed his excitement at that fact.

'So incredibly beautiful, my kitten.’ Tom whispered as he ran his fingers over my scar and to my breast. He went back and forth over them both. My breathing hitched and I felt faint. It was the way he almost worshipped my body, scar and all. He genuinely seemed to love me and my body for how I was. It made me fall in love with him over and over again. How did I get so lucky?

Tom’s POV

I traced my fingers over her scar one last time then I moved my hand over to cup her breast. I let my finger flick and tease at her nipple, making her squirm on my lap. My cock was getting harder and it was starting to get uncomfortable in its confinements.

I reached up to wind my hand into her hair and I pulled her head down so I could kiss her. While doing that I undone my belt and trousers enough so I could pull my cock out. I had slid my tongue into her mouth and was teasing against her tongue, so she never realised by then that I had reached around her back and was tying her wrists together with my belt.

'Mine.’ I growled as I stopped contact with her mouth and bit down hard on her shoulder as I tightened the belt, enough to make her feel it. She trembled from the bite on her shoulder and her breathing quickened again at being restrained.

I lifted up her skirt and just moved her knickers to the side. She was already nice and wet for me when I checked with my finger. She gasped out and pushed her body downwards to my finger.

'Mmm. Such a good girl, Lucy. All nice and ready for me.’ I praised and that made her tremble even more.

I removed my hand from her pussy and replaced it with my cock. Which she slid down on straight away, causing us both to cry out in ecstasy. I held onto her hips and squeezed as she moved ontop of me. She knew exactly what she was doing and moved in just the right ways to drive us both crazy with desire. But she was going too slow for my liking. So I flipped us round and pinned her down on the sofa under me as I thrust down hard inside her. She writhed under me and her mouth parted as if to scream, but no noise came out as her eyes rolled in the back of her head. She didn’t even care that her hands were squashed down between her back and the sofa.

My teeth bit down onto her shoulder and I didn’t let go as I pounded into her roughly on the sofa. She was crying out in pleasure and I could feel her pussy clenching on me. I eventually let go of her shoulder and I grabbed her chin roughly so she was to look at me.

'Keep your eyes on me.’ I grunted.

She done as I said, but her cheeks went bright red as she continued to moan and thrust upwards to meet my rhythm the best she could.

'Please… Ah god. Please, Sir. Can I cum? Please!!’ She cried out. But she kept eye contact the whole time.

'Good girl. You may cum.’ I granted her permission and as she had her orgasm, I did too. It was pure bliss coming at the same time as she did. I loved filling her up and feeling the way her body reacted to me. There was nothing better in the world.

She trembled under me as I pulled out and kissed her forehead softly. I helped to get her sitting up and I released her wrists from behind her. Just as I done that I heard the front door unlocking. That would be Rob and Judy coming back.

‘Shit.’ I hissed. Lucy was a little dazed as always after an orgasm. But even her eyes widened a little.

I scooped her up in my arms and made a shaky sprint for the bedroom. We made it in time without being seen by Rob and Judy. Lucy laughed as I placed her down on the bed.

‘That was close.’ She giggled. 

‘It sure was.’ I grinned.

We got ourselves looking decent again before we went to speak to Rob and Judy to see what had happened at the kink club.

Turned out that Judy and Zak got into the club fine. It was filled with many people. They found out that there was a ‘show’ where they paraded drugged up girls around naked and then people bid money to buy them. There was 2 girls sold off tonight. It made me feel so sick that they were doing that.

Lucy couldn’t take the news and she went off to the bedroom. I knew she was upset. I waited to get filled in more on details of the layout and how Mr Simpson acted. Judy said she did see someone that resembled the description of Freddie. So we knew he was there. Apparently we had went to the club the right night, because they only done these auctions on Tuesdays and Thursdays. So that gave us two full days to come up with a plan. But right now my plan was to comfort Lucy.

I went through to the bedroom and she was sitting on the bed with her knees tucked up under her chin. I couldn’t see her face as her hair was covering her and she had her face hidden against her knees.

‘Lucy.’ I said softly as I climbed onto the bed. I thought to start with she was going to shut me out. But I was wrong. 

She looked up at me and clambered straight onto my lap. Her arms wrapped around me and she held onto me tightly, her face buried into my chest. I tightened my arms around her small body as I kissed the top of her head.

I rocked her back and forth as I sang to her quietly. I knew she loved my voice, especially when I sang. So I sang a soothing and slow song for her till she calmed and was ready to speak.

‘Thank you, Sir.’ She said quietly. I tilted her face up with a finger under her chin.

‘You’re scared.’ I said softly. She nodded.

‘A little. More for what they are doing to women. And the fact that they are trying to find me. I just want it to be over. To stop living in fear.’ She said sadly. 

‘I know, kitten. I know. And it will be over soon. I promise you that. But for your own safety, tomorrow morning my first task is to teach you how to handle a gun.’


	20. Chapter 20

‘You’re going to have to stop shaking, kitten.’ Tom chuckled against my ear. 

I took a deep breath and tried to steady my hands that were holding the gun. But I had never held one before so I was pretty nervous on using one. I know Tom meant well for teaching me. But I wasn’t entirely sure if this was going to be my forte’. 

Tom was stood behind me with his head right next to mine, his hands were over the top of mine trying to steady them too. But him being so close to me aswell was distracting in itself and not helping.

‘Concentrate.’ Tom growled. He could tell I was getting distracted. But it was his fault the way his firm body was pressed up snugly against my back.

‘Ok. I can do this.’ I muttered more to myself than anyone. 

‘Keep your eyes on the target, right down the line of vision. Once you have it, keep it steady… As steady as you can. Then just pull the trigger.’ Tom said as his hands guided my hands to where they needed to be.

‘Now?’ I asked.

‘When you’re ready.’ He said as he loosened his hands from mine a little.

I made sure I was aimed right and then I fired. To my surprise but utter delight, I hit the can straight off the fence in the first shot. I couldn’t believe it. 

‘Oh my god! I done it!’ I squealed with excitement. 

‘Well done, kitten. That was very very impressive. Especially with your shaky hands.’ Tom kissed my cheek and gave my ass a squeeze which made me squeal. 

‘I don’t think it will take much to have you feeling confident with a gun.’ Tom smiled.

‘It’s a bit scary, but I guess it will be handy to know.’ I nodded. 

‘Indeed. At least until this fiasco with Freddie is over.’ 

 

On the Thursday, Zak and Judy went back to the club. Tom had made me stay at home, well at Rob’s home. Rob was staying aswell to keep an eye on me in case anything happened here. I had wanted Tom to stay, but he wanted to be there to take out Freddie. It was driving me nuts being stuck doing nothing. 

 

Tom’s POV 

‘What’s the run down?’ I asked Zak from outside. I rang him to get an update on when we could all move in.

‘Freddie isn’t here. There’s no sign of him. Mr Simpson is though and there is around 6 other couples here. Looks like it’s just 1 girl up for auction tonight though. Haven’t seen her yet, but it’s advertised all over that there’s a special sub up for grabs tonight. Not being held for another 2 hours though. What do you want us to do?’ 

That was odd. Just 1 girl? And where the fuck was Freddie. 

‘Do you want us to move in?’ Adam asked me.

‘Not yet. I want to see if Freddie appears before they auction off this girl. I want him remember.’ 

‘Wait, boss. One of Freddie’s guys has just appeared. Hold on I will see if I can over hear their conversation. Give me a second.’ 

I waited not so patiently as Zak moved in to try and listen. I wasn’t sure what his plan was, but he was good at getting information. 

‘Boss. They don’t have the girl yet. Whoever she is, apparently Freddie is away getting her now with one of his men. Simpson said to the guy that the plan was working perfectly and to give him the go ahead. I’m not sure what that means though, boss.’ Zak told me. 

Then it hit me. 

‘Lucy!’ I gasped out.


	21. Chapter 21

I was waiting in the living room, watching TV. Rob was stood waiting by the door, he was on edge aswell. I couldn’t wait for it all to be over. But I was so worried about Tom. He had been injured once, I didn’t want him to get hurt again, or even worse.

‘What was that?’ Rob asked as he turned around towards the front door. I didn’t hear anything though so I wasn’t sure and shrugged.

But then suddenly the door was burst open. Rob pulled his gun out quickly and fired it at the door, I couldn’t see who it was because of where I was sat. But I jumped up quickly and stepped away from the sofa towards the door to the kitchen.

‘You’re fucking dead.’ I heard from the voice that haunted me. It was Freddie. As he said that a bullet hit Rob and he went down.

‘NOOOOO!’ I cried out. I ran towards him but stopped as Freddie came into view. 

My heart stopped and my stomach felt like it was going to make me throw up. But I also felt anger aswell as fear. Anger for what he was doing to girls and what he was trying to do to me.

‘Why are you doing this?’ I asked him. I tried to sound confident but my voice was shaky. 

‘You’re such a little whore. You always begged me to dominate you. Now you can have your dream come true. You can be some rich bastards little slut. Just as you always wanted.’ Freddie said as he started to come towards me. I kept backing up away from him.

‘You know that is nothing to what I wanted. You know it. I never thought you would be the type to be such a disgusting and vile man. I don’t know what’s happened to you, but you’re not the Freddie I use to know. You were so horrible to me when I fell ill.’ 

‘Because why would I want someone that’s a slut with one tit? You make me sick. I don’t know why anyone would want you. Tom is just taking pity on you and using you as an easy fuck. He would be here saving you if he really cared.’ 

‘Fuck off. You don’t know what you’re letting yourself into. Tom will not let you hurt me. You won’t make it away from here alive.’ I hissed at him. 

But he lunged at me.

‘You little bitch.’ He snarled as he grabbed me, but I managed to kick him in the groin and I bolted into the kitchen.

That’s where I had left the gun. Stupidly I should have kept it on me. But I had put it in a drawer as I wasn’t used to having one on me. I grabbed it out and that’s when I noticed my hands were shaking, badly. But adrenaline kicked in and I tried to focus myself.

I turned it on him and he stopped dead as he walked in. But he grinned.

‘You don’t have the guts to use that on anyone. Especially not me.’ He said with a smirk. 

‘Don’t test me, Freddie. You’ve caused me nothing but hell since you came back. You don’t know how much you hurt me aswell when you left. Tom’s opened my eyes to how a man should treat his woman.’ 

‘Your precious Tom.’ He snickered. ‘Don’t make me laugh.’

Freddie then made a move to come closer and grab me. So I held my breath and I pulled the trigger.

Freddie stopped dead. Pure shock was written on his face. But then he laughed as the gun just clicked. There was no bullets in it. I had forgotten to load it up and I didn’t know where Tom kept the bullets.

How could I be so stupid?

‘Well then. That is rather revealing. You would kill me. But you are clearly very stupid still. Oh well, I’ve heard these guys that buy sub girls love dumb bimbos. They’re even easier to break.’ He said as he then ran at me. 

 

Tom’s POV

I don’t think I had ever driven as fast as I was at that moment to get back to Rob’s. I had given the others the go ahead to raid the club and just take out everyone that worked there. Me and Adam was in my car so the two of us were heading back. I was worried in case I would need back up.

As we were driving Adam got a call from Zak saying they had killed Mr Simpson and around 7 other men that were working there for him and Freddie. The only one injured was Zak himself, but luckily it was just his arm. Like mine had been.

When we finally arrived at Rob and Judy’s, I could see a black van outside. I grabbed my gun and made sure it was loaded as I ran into the house. I stopped as I seen Rob on the floor, he was alive but barely.

‘Rob!’ I said as I crouched down. 

‘Lucy. Help her.’ Rob gasped as he motioned weakly to the kitchen. I nodded to Adam to sort out Rob and I quickly moved to the kitchen. 

But I wasn’t expecting the sight that greeted me. To be honest I wasn’t sure what to expect.

‘Lucy.’ I gasped out in relief. 

She was stood holding a large kitchen knife. Her hands and the knife was covered in blood and down by her feet was Freddie. He was clearly dead in a pool of blood.

‘Lucy, sweetheart.’ I rushed over to her and put my hands out to take the knife. It was like she was completely frozen. Her eyes were wide and she was shaking badly. Tears were streaming down her face.

‘Lucy, give me the knife.’ I said gently but firmly. 

She passed it to me and I threw it to the side. Then I grabbed her in time as she collapsed into my arms and passed out.

I carried her straight to the bathroom. I could hear cars pulling up and I knew that was everyone else, so they would clean up the mess and get rid of the body.

I undressed Lucy and placed her into the shower. Her clothes were covered in blood so I knew there would be no saving them. It would be easier just to burn them. I unhooked the shower head and pulled it down. I turned it on and made sure it was nice and warm for her. I took a cloth and washed her hands and face softly. She slowly started to come round and she gasped out, her breathing quickened.

‘I killed him. I killed someone.’ She cried. 

‘Shhh, shh. It’s ok, kitten. It’s ok.’ I said as I put the shower head down and I climbed into the shower base with her. I pulled her onto my lap and soothed her the best I could. 

‘He was going to take me. The gun. I hadn’t re filled it. I grabbed what I could before he got me. I… I killed him.’ She cried against me. 

‘You done the right thing, sweetheart. I know it’s horrible to think about. But think of all the girls you’ve saved from a life of hell by doing what you done. Freddie was poison, you’ve saved many lives from doing what you done. I’m so proud of you, Lucy.’ I said as I stroked her hair and back. 

Her shaking slowly subsided and she calmed down after around 10 minutes of silence.

‘Is Rob ok?’ She choked out.

‘I’m not sure, kitten. He was alive when I arrived but in a bad way. The rest of the men are ok. Mr Simpson and the rest of their guys have been dealt with. Downstairs is being sorted out, you don’t have to worry about anything.’ 

‘Sir, your clothes. You’re going to get wet.’ She commented as she realised I had climbed in with her. My trousers were wet and my shirt and jacket from her wet body, but I didn’t care.

‘I don’t care, kitten. As long as you are ok, that’s all that matters.’ I kissed her forehead then her nose and lastly her lips. I felt her relax a bit more.

‘Freddie can’t hurt you anymore. You’re free, Lucy.’


	22. Chapter 22

It was 2 weeks since Freddie was killed. I had gotten over it pretty quickly thanks to Tom. I didn’t even have any nightmares or anything like I thought I might have. I had never killed anyone before. Even though it was Freddie, I had still felt awful at the beginning. But Tom had spoke sense into me and now I was absolutely fine.

We were back home and it was great. Tom was working from home a lot more, but he obviously still had to go out and do his stuff. He kept teaching me some gun work and also how to handle a knife well. It was great and I found myself actually enjoying it.

Rob was fine, luckily. He was not long out of hospital and making a good recovery. The rest of the gang was fine too.

I was currently getting myself ready for a night out with Tom and the gang. It was to celebrate getting rid of Freddie. A night to mark my freedom again. We had wanted to wait till Rob was able to come aswell, otherwise we would have partied the night after Freddie was killed.

‘Mmm, kitten. You look delicious. How tempted I am to just undress you and have you right now.’ Tom purred as he came up behind me as I was sorting my hair in the mirror.

I giggled as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my shoulder. I melted back against him and moaned as he nibbled on my skin.

‘This dress looks stunning on you, my darling girl.’ He said as he averted his gaze up to look at me in the mirror. I blushed in response. It was a new dress he had bought me. Red strapless, it went down just below my knees. He loved the way it hugged my curves.

‘Thank you, Sir.’ I smiled. 

Tom was away to kiss me again just as the doorbell went.

‘Dam. That will be our taxi.’ Tom said as he sneaked a kiss from my lips anyway.

‘Are you excited?’ He asked me as he grabbed my coat and put it on for me.

‘Very, Sir! It will be nice to get drunk, dance and have a laugh. I haven’t had a night out in… Well, years.’ I was a little shocked now I thought about it. It had been years since I’d had a proper night out. Wow. I really needed this night.

‘Well we will make sure it is one to remember.’ Tom winked at me.

Tom’s POV

We got into the taxi that was taking us to the club where we were meeting the others. Lucy laced her hand with mine and was happily rocking her head to the side in time with the music that was on in the car.

She was so much happier now that Freddie was gone. I noticed a difference in her. She seemed happier, more confident. She was starting to get more playful and cheeky, but in a good way. It was wonderful seeing her flourish. But she still needed and sought me for affection, praise and guidance. Which of course is what I love and need from her. I was just glad she continued needing that from me. And I hoped it would continue.

‘Can we go camping sometime, Sir?’ She asked rather out of the blue.

‘Camping?’ I asked.

‘Yeah. I just seen a camping shop. I haven’t been in years. I used to go a lot with my parents when I was younger.’ She said as she motioned behind us to said camping shop.

‘Well, I’m sure we could go away for a weekend. It could be quite fun.’ I chuckled.

‘Yay!’ She said excitedly.

‘We will go this summer, definitely.’ I suggested. 

‘Really? Yes please, Sir. That would be great.’ She beamed with happiness. 

‘I’ve never been camping before. So you’ll have to show me how to pitch up a tent.’ I chuckled. 

‘I will do. It’s pretty easy actually, Sir.’ She grinned.

We planned where we would go for the camping trip and what stuff we would have to get. By the time we had discussed through that, we arrived at the club. I put my hand on her lower back and guided her in. As I expected, she turned a few heads. All guys. I don’t think she noticed, she was too busy walking to get to Judy and the gang. Her and Lucy had became quite close in the past few weeks. It was nice. Considering how close Rob and I were.

We joined the group and got our drinks. I ordered hers as usual and we all got a large booth at the back of the club which we had pre booked. Or else we would never get a seat. It was a large and expensive club, which is why we liked it. There was usually not much trouble happening at these sorts.

We drank plenty and it wasn’t long before Lucy and I were on the dance floor. It was great fun and we were pretty good dancing partners. Uptown Funk was played and well, let’s just say we both owned that dance floor.

When we went back to the booth, I pulled Lucy down onto my lap. She giggled and fell onto me. I tickled her sides for a second to make her laugh even more. That sound was heaven to my ears.

‘You guys seem to get more and more perfect for each other as time goes on.’ Rob laughed as he brought us another drink.

‘We were made for each other.’ Lucy grinned. 

‘We certainly were.’ I grinned aswell. 

‘So boss, what are you going to do about this new drugs job offer?’ Jamie asked.

‘It would bring in a shit load of money. But we just can’t do it. Smuggling drugs into that club is near impossible. You know how thorough they search people when going in.’ I said with a sigh.

We had been offered a monthly job of smuggling drugs into a club. Would bring us big money. The only problem was how tight their security was. They patted down everyone going in well and done random urine tests to make sure no one was smuggling in from inside them.

‘Turning this down is a huge blow.’ Rob sighed. But he agreed with me, it wasnt possible.

‘I could do it…’ Lucy suddenly said. We all looked at her, confused.

‘You couldn’t, they do random urine tests.’ Zak said. Thinking Lucy meant shoving the drugs up her vagina or something. Though I want entirely sure what she was meaning.

‘No. But I could shape the drugs to fit in my bra pocket, instead of my prosthesis. The only way they’d know is if they physically took off my bra and checked in the pocket.’

It took me a moment to register her plan. But then it was like a lightbulb went off.

‘That… That’s actually a brilliant idea, love!’

So we discussed the plans and Zak went to ring the guy who could give us the drugs. He arranged for us to meet him the following night and then to get the drugs inside. There we would meet a guy who would exchange it for money. He would sell on the drugs in the club for high prices. The plan was flawless, all thanks to Lucy.

'To Lucy.’ Rob said as he held up his drink. We all chanted it aswell and joined our glasses together. Lucy blushed from the attention. But couldn’t stop smiling.

When we got home I picked Lucy up in my arms and I spinned her around a few times, before we both got dizzy and we fell to the floor laughing.

'You’re sooooo drunk, Sir.’ She giggled and put her arms around my neck.

'Sooooo are you, my little kitten.’

'Meoooow.’ She mewed and started to purr as she rubbed her face against my chin. Making me laugh.

Lucy’s POV

'You don’t want to go there, kitten. That’s a dangerous area.’ Tom said darkly. That made me a little confused and intrigued.

'Oh? What do you mean, Sir?’ I asked as I looked up at him.

'If you really want to know, you will remember this tomorrow morning. Ask me again then.’ He grinned. Oh I would remember, I was going to make sure I would.

'Okaaaay. I will do this then.’ I crawled off his lap and I stumbled up to my feet. I went to the living room and I grabbed a pen. I had just written on my hand 'ask Tom about dangerous area.’ When Tom grabbed me from my sides, making me squeal out and jump.

'That is cheating, kitten.’ He chuckled and threw me up over his shoulder in a firemans lift.

Tom carried me upstairs to the bedroom. But when he put me down on the bed I rolled off the other side and tried to make a dart out the room. Tom grabbed me and he threw me down onto the bed again, but this time he pounced on top of me.

'You are going nowhere.’ He growled as I tried to struggle away, but he grabbed my arms and pinned me down to the bed as he straddled over me.

'Oh please have mercy on me, Sir. Let me free!’ I said in a dramatic voice. Tom chuckled and leaned down, his face so close to mine.

'You can beg all you want, and struggle all you want. It only turns me on more, my little prisoner.’

I wasn’t entirely sure how we had slipped into this role play, but I certainly wasn’t going to back out.

'No! Please. I don’t know where the red skittles are hidden. Only Mr Bufflekins knows that!’ I blurted out. That was definitely my stupid drunk side speaking.

Tom burst out laughing and he nearly collapsed on me from laughing. Eventually… Once we gathered ourselves from laughing, he put on a straight face again.

'Well then, you shall have to tell me where Mr Bufflekins is hiding. Is he in the malteasers land?’ Tom asked, with an all serious face.

So it was my turn to nearly die with laughter. Tom actually had to get off me so I could breathe. Tom was on his back laughing aswell. Now we had started, we couldn’t stop.

I was just getting my breathing back to normal when Tom reached his hand over and he tickled my stomach.

'Noooo!’ I cried out with laughter and I tried to roll away from him.

We ended up having another wrestling match but Tom won, obviously. He soon enough had me naked and was making me dance on the end of his tongue. He hadn’t used restraints on me as he was intoxicated and didn’t want to risk anything going wrong. I was a little disappointed, but that soon left as I felt myself nearing climax. His tongue flicked quickly over my clit, his two fingers inside me curled just so. I was about to ask permission to cum when he stopped licking my clit and moved his attention to my outer labia and his fingers slowed right down.

'Arghhhhh.’ I cried out in disappointment. He only chuckled and nibbled against me, which made me gasp out in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

I tried thrusting my hips upwards towards him. But he only smacked my thigh and growled, making me stop and keep my body still. It was a delicious torture.

Tom eventually allowed me to cum and pushed me over the edge with his tongue. After that he didn’t give me much time to recover before he thoroughly fucked me into the bed. All the while pinning me down with his hands, making me feel helpless.

'We should have drunk sex much more often, sir.’ I said as I got myself comfy, draped over his chest. He ran a hand through my hair and agreed.

'We certainly do.’


	23. Chapter 23

When I woke up Tom was still sound asleep. He looked so beautiful and peaceful, I didn’t have the heart to wake him up.

So I climbed out of bed and got myself a large glass of water and some pain killers to shift the headache I had. I was just glad my hangover wasn’t much worse.

As I was raiding the fridge for food, I put my hand out to grab something and that’s when I noticed the writing on my hand.

‘Oh yeah. I need to find out what that was all about.’ I muttered to myself.

In the meantime I started to cook some bacon. I knew Tom would smell it and be down soon. Bacon was his weakness. Well, one of them.

‘Good morning, kitten.’ I heard him purr as he entered the kitchen.

‘Morning, Sir.’ I said as I turned around, but was momentarily stunned as he was wearing absolutely nothing. Oh lord have mercy.

‘Something smells delicious.’ Tom said as he stalked over to me and wrapped his arms around me, looking down at the bacon that I was frying.

‘I knew the smell of bacon would wake you, Sir.’ I giggled.

'Oh, yes the bacon smells good too. However I was meaning you, you smell delicious.’ He growled and bit down on my neck just below my collar. I moaned out and let myself fall back into his body. He chuckled evilly, knowing he had me wrapped around his little finger.

He reached round me and turned off the cooker. I was away to complain but was cut off as he put a hand over my mouth. I trembled as he licked my skin, up my neck and then he nibbled on my earlobe. I moaned out but it came out in a mumble against his hand. He only chuckled against my ear and then he spun me around so I was facing him. His eyes were glazed over with lust and he licked his lips, like a lion eyeing up his pray.

‘Bend over the table, now.’ He growled.

Without even giving me a chance to head over there myself, he had grabbed my hips and was leading me there himself. He pushed me against the table and had me bend over it, so my ass was on display for him nicely.

‘Take hold of the edge of the table and do not let go unless I tell you to.’ He ordered. I done as he said and reached up and to the sides where I held onto the wood. 

‘Good girl.’ He purred and ran a hand up my spine, under my night gown. I shivered from his touch and arched my back up against his hand. 

‘These must go.’ He murmured as he yanked my knickers down my legs. Once they were off, he ran his hands up both of my legs, getting very close to where I wanted to be touched the most. 

‘Spread your legs open.’ He said as he swatted my ass, hard. I yelped out in surprise but done as he said and spread my legs for him as far as I could. 

‘That’s my good girl. You love being my little submissive, don’t you?’ As he spoke his hand dipped down to my pussy and he began to rub his fingers over me, lightly touching my clit before sliding away from it a little.

‘Yes, Sir.’ I whined out.

‘Yes, Sir, what?’ He demanded as he brought his hand down over my ass again. 

‘Yes, Sir. I love being your little submissive.’ I blurted out. My cheeks were bright red, I could feel them. In fact, my whole body felt bright red and on fire. He was igniting something deep inside me as he always could. Something that only he could find.

‘Good girl.’ He praised again. Those two words, those dam words. Coming from Tom with that voice of his, it was nearly enough to send me over the edge alone. Always got me soaked when he said that.

‘I think you do need a spanking, I haven’t reddened your arse in a while.’ He said with a smirk. I could tell he was smirking because of the tone of his voice.

‘Count them. You will get 10. If you stop or falter, we will start again.’ He teased. 

‘Yes, Sir.’ I nodded.

To my surprise though his hand weaved into my hair and he yanked my head backwards a little, it was sore but in a delicious sort of way. He kept a hold of my hair as he started my spanking. I managed to keep count, just. Each swat to my ass set my body alight more and more. I could feel myself starting to drip down the inside of my thigh. Part of me was embarrassed that a spanking could turn me on so much. but the other part of me absolutely loved it.

‘Lovely and red now.’ Tom said proudly as he stroked his hand softly over me. It was nice compared to what he had just been doing. But it was even more nice when his hand slid down to touch my pussy. He chuckled at what he found.

‘Well well well. Look at you, positively dripping from that spanking. Naughty girl.’ He growled against my ear. 

‘Please, Sir. No more teasing. Please.’ I begged, breathlessly. 

‘Hmm. You did ask nicely. However if you think this is me teasing you, then you are in for a nice surprise, kitten.’ He chuckled.

I was nearly panting with need as he circled my clit slowly. It was torture and he really did up the amp of teasing. He brought me to the edge and eased away again. He must have done it at least 4 times before he allowed me permission to cum and he rubbed my clit harder in circles which pushed me over.

‘Thank you, Sir.’ I panted out as I tried to get my breathing controlled.

I didn’t have much time to recover though as I felt him shift behind me and his hands grabbed onto my hips. Next I felt his hard cock rub against my pussy. I cried out in pleasure as it rubbed against my clit, making my body jerk after my orgasm.

‘So sensitive for me.’ Tom’s fingers started to dig into my hips as he thrust his cock inside of me easily in one move. 

My walls clenched around him instantly, wanting to keep a hold of him. Never wanting to let go. He didn’t waste time on pounding into me roughly. I was so sure I could feel him about to burst through me. But I loved it, so much. He was getting so deep inside me, hitting all the right places. The way he angled himself was just so right.

‘Let go of the table.’ He growled into my ear. 

I obeyed and let go. Only to squeal out as he reached a hand round and grabbed at my throat. He pulled me up and back so I wasn’t leaning on the table anymore. His free hand grabbed my wrists and he pulled them behind me and kept them there squashed between us both. He used his hand on my throat to keep me up, just allowing a little air out so I could breathe. But he shifted every so often so it was restricted for a few seconds. He controlled everything about me. What to do with my body, my orgasms and now even my breathing.

‘You belong to me, Lucy. Always. You are mine and mine alone.’ He let out an animalistic growl as he thrust harder into me. Making me cry out and lose all thoughts. I couldn’t have responded even if I wanted to.

His hips slapped against mine as his hand tightened around my throat. He blocked off my airway for about half a minute. That brought me so close to the edge I had just managed to beg for permission to let go in time.

‘Cum for me, kitten. Show me what you have.’ He said as he bit down on my shoulder and blocked off my airway for one last time. Those actions aswell as thrusting hard and fast into me was all I needed to be tipped over the edge for a second time that morning. 

Tom followed closely behind and afterwards when he pulled out I could feel his cum and mine dripping down my thigh. He had me stay where I was, leaning against the table, as he went and got a wet cloth. He came back and he cleaned me up, I wasn’t sure why but that made me blush.

‘Wow.’ He said as he tossed the cloth to the side and turned me around. My legs were like jelly so he lifted me up onto the table and he stood between my legs as he hugged me into his chest. I could hear his heart beating as I rested my head on him. His heart was beating fast, like I knew mine was too. 

I sighed happily against him as his hand stroked through my hair. He kissed the top of my head and we just stayed like that for a while. Before the sound of his stomach rumbling made me giggle.

‘I should finish cooking that bacon?’ I suggested as I looked up at him. He smiled down at me and his hand slid to the back of my neck, where he massaged it lightly for a moment before nodding.

‘I guess so.’ He grinned.

 

Eventually the bacon was ready and it was delicious. Just what we needed to get rid of our hangover. Not that we were that bad. But it always helped having bacon.

‘Now that you are not intoxicated. Are you still wanting to go ahead with the drug smuggling tonight?’ Tom asked me. 

‘Yep, Sir. Definitely. I can do it, I know I can.’ I said confidently. Tom smiled.

‘I know you can, kitten. I just want to make sure you’re ok doing it. I know this sort of thing isn’t for everyone. I wanted to make sure you weren’t just saying it in the heat of the moment when drunk.’ 

‘I know. But I definitely want to do it. You guys have helped me so much. It’s the least I could do. Besides, I think it could be quite fun. A bit of a rush, maybe.’ I grinned and so did Tom.

‘You are a dark horse aren’t you? When I first met you, the thought of doing that probably would have scared the shit out of you.’ 

‘Probably. But I feel more confident in myself, in everything really. It’s all thanks to you, Sir.’ I smiled. Tom did too and he reached out and gave my hand a squeeze.

‘I’m very proud of you, Lucy. And so very proud to call you mine.’ His words warmed my heart a lot. I felt all fuzzy.

‘I love you.’ I smiled.

‘I love you too. So so much.’ He replied. 

We leaned over the table and he kissed me. His hand gripped the back of my head to control the kiss. I moaned into his mouth. We nearly ended up at it again, but managed to keep ourselves in check and actually finish breakfast.

While I was getting dressed, I decided to ask Tom about that thing last night.

‘Sir?’ I asked as he came through with just a pair of jeans on. 

‘Yes, love?’ He came over and kissed my shoulder.

‘Last night when we were on the floor. You were saying something about a dangerous area?’ His eyes widened a little and he laughed.

‘Do you truly want to know?’ He asked with a large grin.

‘Yeah… I think.’ I laughed. 

‘Hmm. Ok then. You did ask.’ He took my hand and walked me to the bed. He sat down and pulled me down onto his lap. 

He stroked my hair as he started to explain.

‘One of my biggest fantasies is something that I have found not many girls are into. It is odd, but I guess most kinks are odd anyway. However when we discussed through our list, and I mentioned this you did say you would try it and was interested.’

Now I was even more intrigued, what was he on about?

‘I am rather into pet play. Which I am surprised you have not picked up on yet.’ He said as he nuzzled against my hair. 

‘Ohhhh my god. That makes so much sense now.’ I said excitedly.

‘It does?’ He asked.

‘Yeah. Well, my nickname you have for me. The way you love stroking my hair and things. I’m guessing it kind of relates?’ I asked him.

‘Pretty much. But also the thought of seeing you in a tail, ears and crawling around the floor on your hands and knees is a massive turn on. I’m not into it heavily, such as making you use a litter tray or eating cat food or the likes. No no. Just looking cute, not speaking for a while and crawling around. Being playful and wanting affection. How does that sound to you?’ 

‘It sounds fun, actually… Could we try it, Sir?’ 

‘Of course. There’s no rush though. Some night we can try a scene. You can be my kitten and we can have some fun.’ Tom grinned and rubbed his nose against mine, making me laugh. 

‘We better get going. We have some drugs to smuggle.’ Tom chuckled.

 

Tom’s POV

I was so proud of Lucy. We got the drugs and she put it into the pocket of her bra. You would never know the difference just from looking at her. The only way to know would be to actually take her bra off and pull the packet out. Which security wouldn’t do.

We got into the club no bother aswell and found the guy that was doing the swap. He took the drugs that he would then sell on in the club for a really high price. He gave us our money, we had one drink so not to look suspicious and then we left. It was a flawless plan. All thanks to Lucy.

‘I am so proud of you, kitten. You done wonderful.’ I kissed her cheek as we got back into the taxi to get back home.

‘Thank you, Sir. I’m glad I was able to help.’ She smiled.

‘Well if you are up for it, we will be doing that a few times a month. It’s going to be a great income for us all. A lot of money.’ 

‘I’m definitely up for it.’ I agreed. 

‘Excellent. You know, kitten. You are basically one of the gang now.’ She looked at me, eyes wide with excitement.

‘Really?’ 

‘Really, really. You know how to use a gun and a knife. You’re smuggling drugs for me. The rest of the gang adore you and respect you. The fact you are my girl, means that you are technically 2nd in command…’ I smirked. 

‘Seriously?’ She was a little shocked. It made me laugh.

‘I am being 100% serious, kitten. If you want to get more involved and start coming with me to deal with people, just say it and you can.’ 

‘Wow. I… I would love to. Cause I’m not going to be working, it would be nice to help out as much as I can. It is rather, thrilling aswell… Though I don’t know if I’d be able to kill someone again.’ 

‘I don’t often kill people. I tend to leave the dirty work to the others. But when I do, using a gun isn’t so bad. It’s more clean and easy compared to using a knife like you did. A knife can be messy and you have to get up and personal. A gun you just fire and then let the bullet do the work. You will notice a difference if you ever use a gun on someone. You won’t feel like you did with Freddie either.’ I explained and she nodded.

‘Yeah I guess that makes sense. I’d rather not take a life from someone again. But I guess if it was needed then a gun would be a good option.’ 

‘Precisely.’ I grinned.


	24. Chapter 24

Tom had went to do some work at HQ. It was nothing exciting so I said I would stay at home and go join him in the afternoon. The last week I had been getting more involved in some of the gang work. It was great and I was really enjoying it, surprisingly.

But today I knew a special delivery was arriving and I wanted to be here for it. So I could hide it without Tom wondering what I was up to.

It arrived on time, as I had paid for. I was so excited about it, I nearly fell running up the stairs. I opened it to check it was what I had ordered. I was a little shocked when I did.

I had ordered black ears, face paint and a tail that was attached to a butt plug. But the plug was a little larger than I had expected. The thought of putting that into my ass made me feel a little queezy. But I would practice and get it right. This did seem to be a big fantasy of his, so I was going to make sure I got it right for him. I wanted to surprise him one night and be dressed up. I just had to hope it would work ok.

I was dying to try it out. So I decided to try it there and then. I knew Tom wouldn’t be back, I was meeting him at HQ in about 3 hours. So that was more than enough time to try it. I’m sure with enough lube I would manage to get it in me. Or so I had hoped.

 

Tom’s POV

I finished at HQ early. There wasn’t much happening this morning. Not many clients needing anything. So I decided to call it quits for this morning and go home for a while with Lucy, then come back with her later. But I had a rather nice sight when I walked into the bedroom as she wasn’t downstairs.

She was lying on the bed, legs spread in the air. There was a tube of lube lying next to her and she had her ass spread and was trying to get a plug in… But not jut any plug, it was a tail. A beautiful long black furry tail.

‘Lucy? What are you doing?’ She froze what she was doing and looked at me with wide eyes. Her cheeks instantly went red and she quickly closed her legs and put them down.

‘I… Uhhh…’ She was like a deer caught in the headlights. Unknown on what to say aswell.

‘Speak to me, kitten.’ I said softly as I crossed the room in two large strides and I sat down on the bed by her.

‘It was supposed to be a surprise. I bought this and I wanted to surprise you. But it’s ruined now and I can’t get it in. I’ve been trying for the past hour but I can’t get it in. I’m useless. It was supposed to be a great surprise for you.’ She started to cry and she threw the lube down in frustration. My heart melted at my little Lucy. 

‘Oh Lucy.’ I began to speak but she cut me off again.

‘I’m so sorry, Sir. I hope I haven’t broken rules. I didn’t touch myself there, I promise. I just used lube and I tried to get it in. I didn’t touch or do anything bad. I’m sorry.’ She sobbed. I pulled her into my arms and chuckled.

‘Don’t worry, kitten. You have not disappointed me or broken any rules. I am honored that you tried this on your own and wanted to please me. However anal is not something that can be done easily. It takes time and training. This is much too big to start off with. You’ve never had anything in your ass before, have you?’

‘No, Sir.’ She said quietly. 

‘So it will take time. My darling, Lucy. I love you. But let’s do this together and start with something smaller. Ok?’ I said as I stroked her face and she nodded. I kissed her forehead and then tackled her down under me, making her laugh. 

‘I love you so much, Sir.’ She said as she smiled up at me. 

‘I love you more.’ I grinned.

During that afternoon we had our fun. I also used my fingers for her first experience of anal sex. She took it really well, loved it in fact, and I knew it wouldn’t be long at all before she had the tail in. But it would still take a little time. The tail she had bought was stunning though. It was a gorgeous silky black, nice and fluffy. It was so soft too. It did get me very excited that she bought this for me and was willing to wear it.

That afternoon Lucy and I went to HQ. There was 3 people waiting to see us. At least that was more than this morning. We went into my office and both sat down behind the desk.

‘Is your gun loaded and on you?’ I asked her. She nodded. It was always safer to have one ready when here, just in case.

The first guy in just wanted a money loan. The second was a woman who needed a guy taken care of. She had given us his location and everything so it would only take an hour or two, tops. The third simply was after a top of the range motorcycle that wasn’t yet out here in the UK. He offered £38,000 for us if we could smuggle it into the country for him. Of course I got straight onto that one and got in touch with my connections. For that price it must be something very special. So I was going to make sure it was taken well cared of getting here.

‘Well then. Not much exciting happening, lets go home.’ I said as I pulled on my jacket and gloves. I smirked as I noticed Lucy watching my hands as I put the gloves on.

‘Come on, kitten.’ I took her hand in mine and we left HQ.

‘Would you mind if I went shopping, Sir? I could do with some new clothes.’ She asked as we got into the jag.

‘Of course not. Where do you want me to drop you off?’

‘As close to Covent Gardens as possible please, Sir. I’ll just get the tube back.’

‘Keep me updated and definitely when you’re heading to the underground. Ok?’

'Will do, Sir.’ She smiled.

I dropped her off and was not long home when her first text arrived.

Just in HMV. Any films or CD’s you want? Xxx

I’m all good. Thank you, kitten. xxx

It was an hour since the last text when another came through.

Just checking in. Grabbed Starbucks now heading to New Look. Xxx

Good girl, Lucy. Enjoy. xxx

We really did click with our relationship. To many, I was over protective and controlling. I did have her check in with me every hour when she was out and about. But it was because I wanted to keep her safe. I would never stop her going out, she didn’t have to ask me permission to go shopping. I wouldn’t have stopped her, unless her life was at risk. She chose to ask for my permission, that’s how she wanted things to be, so I’m very happy to go with that. She also seems to enjoy and want to check in with me plenty. Telling me she’s safe and what she’s up to.

The next text came through half an hour later. I opened it but it was a picture this time. She was in the changing room and she was wearing a very sexy silk night gown.

Found another nice masectomy shop on the corner. What do you think, Sir? Xxx

Buy it!!! xxx

Ok… What about this?Xxx

My jaw dropped. She was in a very sexy lingerie set. It was a lovely deep red with black lace. My cock started to get hard already and that was just from her sending a picture.

Definitely buy that. If you don’t, you will be in so much trouble! xxx

What sort of trouble? :-P Xxx

Deep deep trouble! xxx

Hmmmmm. Ok then, Sir. I’ll buy it. ;-) Xxx


	25. Chapter 25

It was around 2 weeks since I had bought that tail. Since then Tom and I had done a lot of anal play and training. Though I have to admit, I was really enjoying it. More than I thought I would. It was an odd sensation, but the way Tom done it, it was very pleasurable.

We hadn’t yet reached the stage of getting the tail plug in. But I knew I was ready for it. So again, while Tom was out at HQ doing some work, I got myself prepared to surprise him.

 

Tom’s POV

I came home from HQ in the afternoon. It had been a long morning of organising the motorbike to get here. That was happening tonight. Lucy and I were going to be there to do the switch and get our money.

I got inside and the house was eerily quiet. Usually Lucy was watching TV or blaring music from somewhere in the house.

‘Lucy?’ I called out. But there was no response. I made my way upstairs and found she was in the bedroom.

But when I walked in I stopped dead and was for once, speechless. My cock however certainly didn’t freeze though as I felt it become a lot less roomy down there. Lucy was on the bed on her hands and knees. She was wearing black kitten ears, the tail and she had used face paints to give herself a cute pink nose and some whiskers on her cheeks. The best part? Aside from those things and her collar, she was completely naked.

‘Wow.’ I finally managed to gasp out.

Lucy smiled, I could tell she was a little anxious from her body language and the way her cheeks were a lovely shade of pink. I was so proud though, she had managed to get the tail plug in herself. And the fact that she was actually doing all of this for me. Knowing I was into this pet play. I know it wasn’t something many people were into, some even find it wrong or disgusting. But hey, we have our kinks.

‘Come here, kitten.’ I motioned her over to me. She got off the bed instantly and crawled over to my feet. She looked up at me with those beautiful eyes of hers. I nearly melted from the way she looked at me.

I reached my hand down and I stroked her cheek softly for a second with my thumb. Then I ran my hand down her hair a few times.

‘On your hands and knees, kitten.’ I ordered. She instantly shifted into the position for me.

I slowly circled her, taking in every inch of her appearance. I ran my hand over her back and across her ass. I noticed her trembling as I done so. I ran my hand down her tail and chuckled as she gasped out from me wiggling it a little.

‘Are you going to be a good little kitten for me?’ I asked as I moved back to stand on front of her. She looked up at me and fluttered her eyelashes at me, which made me laugh.

‘Hmm. We’ll see.’ I grinned. But she sat up on her knees and wrapped her arms around my thighs and nuzzled into my thigh.

‘Aww, good kitten.’ I said softly as I stroked her hair. She started to purr and rubbed her head against me even more. I was sure she knew what she was doing as she got closer to my cock and rubbed her head against it. I could see the smirk on her face as she felt me getting excited.

‘Cheeky, kitten. I have something for you…’ I leaned down and kissed the top of her head. Then I walked over to the cupboard and reached up to the top shelf and took down the bag I had hidden her present in.

‘Before I show you this, we should come up with a name for you. I was thinking about Mittens. What do you think?’ I asked her as I walked back to where she was waiting on the floor.

She meowed and nodded in agreement. I was pleased that she was roleplaying this well. That she hadn’t spoken yet. This was better than I had ever imagined.

‘Ok. These are for you only, mittens.’ I said as I crouched down on front of her and opened the bag. I took everything out and laid it down on front of her. I noticed her eyes widen a little but she looked excited.

It was a light pink bondage set. There was 4 wrist/ankle cuffs that were furry. A blindfold, ball gag, whip, feather tickler and lots of soft rope.

‘Do you like them, kitten?’ Her response was another happy mew. Then she started flicking the tickler across the floor with her hand. I laughed and went to grab it, but she batted it away again even further this time.

‘Someone is in a playful mood.’ I teased.

I was away to move but she darted across the room to get it before me. I didn’t know she could move that fast on her hands and knees, so that was a lovely surprise and made me laugh.

‘Mittens. Bring that back here now.’ She looked at me for a moment, but then stuck her tongue out at me and continued playing with it.

I stood up and walked over to her. But each time I reached down to grab it, she moved it away. I stood up straight and crossed my arms over and tapped my foot.

‘Mittens. Come here, now.’ I said firmly. She looked at me and I could see a battle going on in her head. But she decided to ignore me and go back to playing with the feather.

‘Alright, mittens. You want to play this way, that’s fine by me, little kitten.’ I grinned.

I grabbed her and carried her to the bed. She struggled in my arms but I was too strong to let her get away. I placed her down on the bed onto her stomach. With a hand on her lower back she wasn’t able to move. She tried though, she tried getting away and pushing herself up, but it was pointless trying. I laughed at her attempts until she eventually gave in and let out a sigh as she lay still. I kept my hand on her lower back to make sure she wouldn’t try and get away.

‘Now this is for disobeying your owner, Mittens.’ I said as I brought my hand down on her ass, really hard. Harder than it would have been if it was for funishment. She squeaked out but managed to keep from saying anything.

The next 5 smacks had her meowing angrily. Well, it was half a meow half a scream that was escaping past her lips. Her ass was a nice red color that looked wonderful against her shiny black tail.

‘Will you behave now?’ I asked as I took hold of her tail and moved it a few times to make her wriggle uncomfortably.

She nodded and meowed submissively.

‘Good, kitten.’ I praised and stroked her hair.

I soon had her back onto the floor, she was sat back on her knees waiting for instruction. I attached the pink cuffs to her wrists and ankles. Then I had her put her hands behind her back, which she did without any hesitation. I used the rope and tied it through the loops on the cuffs. I made sure she didn’t have much give between her wrists. Because of her being restrained behind her, it made her breast stick out in the most delightful way.

I picked up the blindfold and I slid it over her eyes. I noticed her breathing get a little deeper and knew all her other senses would be coming to life now.

I ran my hand down the side of her face as she started to wriggle again. Trying to get away. But as my hand was by her face, she turned and bit down on my finger.

‘Ow. Bad kitten.’ I scolded. ‘You know what happens to kittens that bite.’ I said as I picked up the ball gag and I shoved it into her mouth. I tied it around the back of her head and made sure it was tight enough so that it wouldn’t fall out. She growled in annoyance and tried to hiss too.

‘Be as angry as you wish, Mittens. It won’t make any difference.’ I chuckled.

‘Now you wanted to play with the feather, so play with the feather you shall.’ I grinned and picked up said feather. I used it to tickle her all over. She ended up falling down onto her side and rolling around to try and get away.

‘Sure you still want to play with this feather, Mittens?’ She shook her head quickly while laughing and still thrashing around the best she could.

‘That’s better. Are you going to be a good kitten and do as you’re told now?’ She nodded.

Lucy’s POV

Tom kept my wrists tied behind me, but he turned me around so I was on my knees with my back to him. Not being able to see anything helped me to listen more carefully. I heard him unzipping his trousers and taking off his belt. My body felt alive and very sensitive as he ran a hand up my back, making me tremble. He took hold of my hair and tugged me backwards to use that as a way to keep me balanced on my knees.

Without saying anything he pressed his front against my back, squashing my hands between us both. I could feel his cock as it was hard against my ass, which was still pretty sore. With one hand in my hair, the other slid down my front over my breast and down my stomach. He moved his hand further down and he moaned when he found me wet already. After teasing me for a little while, I felt his cock at my entrance. He didn’t give me much warning before he slid inside me easily. I felt so full, with his cock inside of me and the tail plug in my ass. I had never been double penetrated before, but it felt… Incredible.

I moaned out as best I could around the gag. This spurred Tom on even more. His grip in my hair tightened and his thrusts got quicker and deeper as he pounded into me from behind. But what caused me to explode without warning was when his hand slid down the front of me again and he started to flick at my clit in time with his thrusting.

Oh god, oh god, oh god. I kept thinking in my mind. I had no way of asking for permission to cum. I couldn’t speak, even if I didn’t have the gag in my mouth, as I wasn’t allowed to speak. So I had to take a chance and I just let myself go. There was no way I would have been able to hold on as he thrust into me just so, hitting the right spot. The way his body was moving behind me was also moving the tail, giving me stimulation everywhere.

‘Oh, god.’ Tom shouted out as he came inside of me. His finger finally slowed down on my clit and his thrusting slowed right down.

I collapsed back against him as he pulled out. I was completely spent and I think he was too. He lay me down on the bed on my side so he could untie my wrists. He took my blindfold and gag off aswell, then he pulled the tail out of me. It felt really weird and I yelped out in shock. Tom kissed my cheek and slid my ears off aswell. Then he turned me around and cuddled against me on the bed.

‘You doing ok, kitten?’ He asked softly.

‘Yeah, Sir.’ I said quietly and I nuzzled into his chest.

‘Thank you, Lucy. That was wonderful.’ He said as he stroked my back lazily.

‘Thank you, too.’ I whispered. ‘I really enjoyed that.’ I blushed.

‘Oh I know you did.’ Tom grinned. ‘That was a nice surprise how you acted. Perfect kitten.’

‘I’m not really sure what came over me. I felt… Different when I had the tail and everything. It was weird, but good. I felt like being cheeky for some reason too and just disobeying you. I didn’t mean it in a bad way. I just… I don’t really know.’ I admitted honestly.

‘I understand, love. That can happen. It was refreshing and I am glad you enjoyed it. To me it seems that you have another side to you that only comes out in a certain way. That certain way seems to be as Mittens. You know how it’s possible for people to have an alter ego. Perhaps we have just discovered your alter ego.’

I didn’t say anything for a moment as I thought about it. He was right, perhaps mittens was going to be my alter ego.

‘I never thought of that. But that does seem to make sense. Right now I want to obey you and be good. To please you. But for some reason when I was Mittens, I wanted to be naughty and cheeky. It was weird.’

‘Well, I certainly look forward to seeing Mittens again when she’s ready to make an appearance.’ Tom said as he grabbed my chin and kissed me.


	26. Chapter 26

‘Is it all off now, Sir?’ Lucy asked me as she looked up at me. There was around 5 face wipes scattered over the bed as she was trying to get the face paint off her.

‘Nope. Here, let me do it.’ I sat on the bed and picked up a wipe. I used one hand to hold her chin steady and the other to wipe her face.

‘Are you looking forward to your first swap?’ I asked her.

‘Yes, Sir. Very much. As long as I can get these whiskers and nose off that is.’ She muttered.

‘Don’t worry, it’s coming off.’ I chuckled and wiped her nose. That was the last of the face paint.

‘There we go. Good as new.’ I winked at her. She rolled her eyes and laughed.

‘Thank you, Sir. What should I wear?’ She asked. I was dressed and ready to go. In my usual, a suit. I had went for a nice grey one for a change this evening though.

‘Hmm. I think a nice long top and leggings. It’s not like we’re going to anything fancy. Just an underground car park to do the exchange.’ I said as I stood up and sifted through the wardrobe.

‘Says, Sir that is wearing a fancy new suit.’ She giggled and motioned to me.

‘Touché.’ I grinned. ‘But I know you always wet your knickers when I wear a suit. That’s the only reason I wear them.’ I teased.

‘How can I wet my knickers if I’m not wearing any, Sir?’ I looked over at her and noticed her blush as I stalked over to her.

‘You may not be wearing knickers, but you are wetting yourself aren’t you?’ I whispered against her ear as I reached a hand down to check, and as I suspected she was wet for me. As always.

She gasped out at the single stroke to her pussy. I knew she wanted more, but I wasn’t going to give her that right now.

‘Told you so. You’re always wet for me aren’t you, kitten?’ I said as I kissed her neck.

‘Mmm hmm.’ She nodded and gulped.

‘That, is one of the main reasons why I wear a suit.’ I grinned and walked out of the room, leaving her to gather herself up and get ready.

 

She was a little anxious on the drive to the meeting place. It was her first deal after all, so it was understandable. I was going to let her deal with it, I was just going to supervise and be there if she needed. She had after all had a big input on getting the motorbike here safely. So it was only right she got to complete the job.

‘Ready?’ I asked her as we pulled up in the car park. Rob and Adam was stood with the bike, it was in a van ready to go.

‘Yes, Sir.’ She nodded and smiled. I reached over and gave her thigh a reassuring squeeze.

We went over to the others and checked over the bike once more. Just in time as the man, Luke, arrived with two other people who turned out to be his brothers.

‘Is it here?’ He asked.

‘Here it is.’ Lucy said as Rob pulled the cover off, showing him the bike. Luke went and checked it over, he looked really pleased with it.

‘Perfect. I can’t thank you all enough for this. It’s even better than in the pictures.’ Luke said as he walked over to Lucy and I.

‘As promised, here’s the money for all your troubles.’ He said as he handed over a bag. Lucy took it and thanked him.

‘Thank you. Pleasure doing business with you. Hopefully this is the start of a good relationship.’ She smiled. Luke nodded in agreement.

‘I think so. I will definitely come back to you guys for future business. I like how clean and quick you got things done. Really great.’ I felt proud from his words. It was always nice getting feedback like that. It was my job after all.

Lucy handed me the money once Luke left. I reached into the bag and I handed some out to Rob and Adam as they were the two that worked on getting the motorbike here. I would also be sending some to the guys that helped on the other side in America and of course the ones that transported it here.

Lucy and I got the biggest share of course. So I decided to take Lucy out and treat her.

‘Where would you like to go? Anywhere at all, you decide.’

‘Really? Hmmm. How about that’ She was cut off as her phone rang. She said it was her cousin before she answered it.

‘Hey you… You’re in London? Seriously? What are you doing there? Well, no cause I don’t live there anymore… It’s a long story. Um, we’re not far actually. Hold on, give me a second.’ She held her hand over the phone and looked to me.

‘It’s my cousin, Sarah. She’s in London. Was going to surprise me with a visit but obviously I don’t stay there anymore and she’s at my old place and yeah… Um, would you mind if we picked her up? And would she be ok to stay? She can get a hotel if it’s easier.’

‘Lucy, shhh. It’s ok, honestly. She can stay, it’s not like we don’t have enough space. Besides, it’s about time I meet her. You’ve told me a lot about her.’

‘Thank you so much, Sir.’ She whispered to me, just to make sure her cousin wouldn’t hear.

‘Sarah, stay where you are. We will come get you. Yeah just, let me explain when I see you. It’s a long story, as I said. We will be with you in about 5 minutes?’ I nodded. ‘See you in a bit.’ Then she hung up.

‘Oh man. I wasn’t expecting this. I don’t know what she’s going to think.’ Lucy said as she hid her face into her hands.

‘Think of what?’ I asked her as I put my hand over and took hers into mine.

‘Of everything. Me not telling her about my cancer. About being in a gang. That I’ve moved in with someone I’ve only known, what, half a year?’

‘It’s been about 8 months I think now.’ I chuckled. ‘Don’t worry. She will understand about your cancer. Maybe skip out the whole drama stuff we had with Freddie though. That might be more difficult to explain. Then you would have to go into bdsm and it’s best not to go there.’

‘Yeah I definitely don’t want to tell her about all that.’ She sighed.

‘Just think of the positives. You’ll see your cousin and have a nice big catch up. You’ll have fun. How long she going to be staying for?’

‘I’m not sure. Hopefully just a few days. I love her, but I kind of was enjoying it just being us two.’ She blushed. I put my hand up to her face and rubbed the back of my hand down her cheek.

‘My thoughts aswell.’ I grinned.

Lucy’s POV

Part of me was excited on seeing Sarah. I hadn’t seen her in over a year after all. In fact it was nearly two years. Though we did keep in touch and speak on the phone often. I had just failed to tell her about all the stuff that had went on this year so far. Oh well, there would be a lot to catch her up on…

We pulled up outside my old place and it brought back so much memories… Bad memories.

‘Are you ok, kitten?’ Tom asked as he put his hand to the back of my neck and stroked my skin softly to ease me.

‘Yeah… I just, didn’t really want to be back here. Ever.’ I mumbled. He leaned over and kissed my forehead.

‘It’s alright, love. Let’s get your cousin in the car and get away from here.’

I got out the car and Sarah’s face turned into shock. She didn’t realise it was me in the jag.

‘LUCY!’ She shouted and bolted towards me, her suitcase in tow behind her.

‘SARAH!’ I shouted back at her and laughed. She grabbed me into a crushing hug and we both spun around.

‘I’ve missed you so much. It’s been WAY too long.’ She said. I nodded in agreement.

‘It sure has. Let’s never leave it this long again. I do have a lot to update you with.’ I said as I turned towards the jag. Sarah laughed.

‘You sure do. Who’s the hot guy?’ She asked in a whisper as Tom got out the jag and walked over towards us.

‘Sarah, this is my boyfriend, Tom. Tom, this is my cousin, Sarah.’ I introduced them both and realised that was the first time I had said to someone that Tom was my boyfriend. I mean it wasn’t a lie, but still, it was different.

‘Nice to meet you, Sarah. I’ve heard a lot about you.’ Tom said as he put his hand out. I noticed Sarah eyeing him up cautiously as she shook his hand.

‘Nice to meet you too. Wish I could say the same, but this one here has been keeping things quiet from me lately. Didn’t even tell me she’d moved!’

‘I am here, you know.’ I grumbled. Sarah and Tom laughed. Then Tom took her suitcase and put it in the boot for her. The perfect gentleman. Sarah got in the back seat and I got into the front.

‘So where are you staying now? Why did you move? Is it a nice flat?’ She bombarded me with questions. This was just the start.

‘I am actually staying with Tom now…’

‘Really? How long have use been together?’

‘About 8 months.’ Tom answered.

‘Wow. When did you move in?’

‘About 8 months ago…’ I said quietly.

‘Okay… No offence, Tom. But seriously, Lucy. What the hell was you thinking? Spill, I want to know everything.’

‘Where to start… Well, I broke up with Freddie nearly 2 years ago now, I guess.’

‘Why did use split up?’ She butted in.

‘We just fell out of love. He turned out to be a bit of an asshole. Then a year later, he made a comeback. Broke into my flat and he tried to kill me or hurt me, I don’t know what he was going to do. But he was angry. I don’t know why. So I went to Tom looking for some help and protection from him. Then we ended up falling in love. I had moved in with Tom for safety and things just went from there really.’ I tried to shrug it off, hoping she wouldn’t ask anything more. But no such luck.

‘Wait, what? For protection? What is it you do, Tom? And what happened with Freddie then?’

I was away to answer, I wasn’t really sure what I was planning to say. But Tom stepped in for me.

‘I have a gang. We keep the city rolling. We do different jobs each day, it varies. One thing we don’t stand for is innocent women being hurt. So of course I was going to protect Lucy. My house was the safest option. We made sure Freddie left the country and we have made sure he will not be back, ever.’ Tom was a great liar, he kept composure and if I hadn’t killed Freddie myself, I even would have believed him.

‘Woah… Ok…’ Sarah was obviously a bit uneasy now she knew what Tom’s job was. I didn’t complain though as it gave me a bit of breathing space before she attacked me with the next round of questions.

‘So how come you got time off work? Not even a warning to me?’ I decided to get in with the questions and I looked round and grinned at her. She laughed and nudged my shoulder.

‘I have been promoted. I am now the head of my department so I can pick my own holidays now. I decided to take a few weeks off and come bug you.’ She laughed.

‘Oh, so you’re staying for a few weeks?…’

‘Yeah, will see how it goes. I haven’t had time off in forever.’ That much was true. She was a hard worker, no one could deny that. But I had just gotten settled into life with just Tom and I. I wasn’t sure I was ready for visitors hovering around for so long. We would have to calm and be careful around her.

When we arrived home, she was in shock at the house.

‘Holy shit. This is your home?’ She asked Tom.

‘No, it’s mine and Lucy’s home.’ Tom grinned as he looked at me and squeezed my hand.

 

‘So what is with the whole suit thing he has going on?’ Was the first question Sarah asked me when we were alone. I was showing her the room she would be staying in. It was the opposite side of the house from our room, so hopefully we would still be able to have fun without being heard.

‘What do you mean?’

‘He’s wearing a suit, why?’

‘Why not?’ I shrugged.

‘Well if he’s some gangster guy, shouldn’t he be in like hoodies and shit.’ Sarah asked as she shifted through her temporary room.

‘No, he’s got style. He’s not some street gangster guy. He runs things well and smoothly. You wouldn’t really understand. Google him if you want, then you will see what I mean.’

‘Ok, I will. I am a bit worried about you though.’

‘Why?’

‘Well it’s just a bit weird. How he’s the leader of a gang and you’re with him. Like he must be dangerous. I bet he’s killed a few people in his lifetime and no doubt smuggles drugs and shit.’

Oh dear. If only she knew.

‘He does what he does. I love him for him. He would never ever hurt me. I trust him with my life, he takes good care of me. I’ve never been happier than I am now with Tom.’ I said a bit too defensively.

‘Ok, if you say so. Is that a collar you’re wearing though?’

‘Oh, this? Well I guess of sorts yeah. Tom got it for me, I love it.’ I said and quickly turned around so she would stop studying it so much.

I managed to escape to let her unpack herself. I went and found Tom who was in the kitchen clearing up. As Mary was off today cause it was Sunday.

‘You alright, kitten?’ He asked as I walked in.

‘Pffff.’ I shrugged. He laughed and opened his arms wide. I went straight to him and he enveloped me in those long arms of his. I instantly felt calmer and more relaxed already.

‘I think it’s going to be more of a chore having her here than anything, Sir.’ I mumbled into his shirt. He chuckled and I liked the way his chest vibrated against my ear.

‘It will be ok. You’ll make it fun. You haven’t seen her in a long time, so just chat about other things. Normal girl stuff, the usual. Or you could both go to the cinema? A night out? There’s plenty you both could do to have fun, where you don’t have to talk constantly.’ Tom made sense. He always made sense.

‘That’s true. I never thought of those things. This is why you’re the dom and I’m the sub.’ That made him laugh even more.

‘Oh really? Are you sure that’s the only reason?’ He looked down at me and tilted my chin up. He had that playful look about him.

‘Hmmm. I’d say so yeah. Cause I could totally pin you down and dominate you.’ I teased.

‘Is that a challenge, kitten? Because we both know, and have proved, that that is not true.’ Tom grinned and then leaned down to kiss my neck.

‘Yes, Sir.’ I squeaked out.

‘Tonight, you and me. Wrestling match.’ Tom smirked. We both knew who was going to win though, it was easy for Tom. He was much stronger than me. That was just the start.

‘It’s on!’ I giggled.

‘I will win soo easily as always.’ Tom said in a sing song tone. I poked him in the side.

‘No you won’t. I will triumph tonight.’ I went to move but he grabbed me around my waist and pulled me back to him.

‘I don’t think so, my little minx.’ He captured my lips with his in a heated kiss. But it was ruined when we heard Sarah coming through towards the kitchen. We just broke the kiss as she walked in.

‘I’m going to go head to HQ to get some stuff sorted out. Leave you two to catch up some more. I’ll get us a takeaway on my way back, so text me with what you both want to eat.’ Tom said as he gave me a big hug and a kiss.

‘Will do. Love you.’ I said after the kiss.

‘Love you too, sweetheart. Have fun girls.’ He then left us both to it.

 

The following few days we just stuck around at home. Sarah and I played tennis and we went swimming. Luckily she never noticed anything about my swim costume and my mastectomy. Which I was glad of. I really didn’t want to tell her. Though Tom had noticed that I hadn’t said anything to her about the cancer.

‘You’ve not told Sarah about your cancer, have you?’ Tom said to me one morning as we were cuddling in bed after some amazing sex.

‘No, Sir.’ I said quietly as I played with his chest hairs.

‘Why not?’

‘I just… She will get upset and annoyed that I never told her about it in the first place. And she will just worry and pester me about keeping the check-ups regular and crap. I will never hear the end of it.’ I sighed.

‘But she’s your cousin. She would want to support you. Wouldn’t she?’

‘I guess. I just don’t want her hanging around anymore than she already will. This is going to be at least a yearly thing, maybe more, you know that right?’ I said as I looked up at Tom. He chuckled and nodded as he brought my hand up to his lips and he kissed over my knuckles, making me all weak.

‘I know, kitten. It’s your decision, I will support whether you decide to tell her or not. I just don’t want you to regret doing the wrong thing. The longer you leave it the more difficult it will get, if you did eventually want to tell her.’

‘Yeah I know, Sir. I’ll think about it. I might write out an email and send it to her when she’s away back home so she can’t make a fuss.’

‘That’s evil… I like it.’ He chuckled and poked me in my side, making me laugh aswell.

‘What are you going to do today?’ Tom asked me.

‘Sarah wants to go on the eye and do some shopping. So I guess I’ll have to be tour guide for the day.’ I said as I started to get up out of bed.

‘Well enjoy. Remember we have a job on tonight, but as long as you’re back for 6 latest it will be fine timing.’

‘I will be, Sir. Promise.’

 

Sarah and I had just stopped for lunch in a little café. I had been updating Tom each hour as always. I had just sent him another text but Sarah noticed.

‘You text him a lot.’ She commented.

‘Oh, yeah. I guess I do.’ I shrugged.

‘Considering you see him every day, do you really need to be messaging him when you’re away?’

‘Well, yeah. I just like keeping in touch with him, he likes keeping in touch with me.’

‘That’s weird. He’s not controlling you, is he? As I’ve seen that chain that he wears with a key. That’s to go with your… collar, isn’t it?’

‘He is not controlling me, Sarah. That’s ridiculous. Yes, we have matching jewellery. So what?’ I was getting really defensive again. But I didn’t care.

‘It’s just weird, Lucy. I mean, you don’t work anymore do you?’

‘Not as such, no. What does that have to do with anything?’

‘Well, you’re not working. So you’re reliant on Tom. That’s a controlling aspect on his side. He owns a key to a lock which is around your neck. You text him a lot when you’re out. If he’s being abusive to you, Lucy there is something we can do.’

‘Oh my god, Sarah. This is fucking ridiculous. If he was being abusive do you really think I would be as happy as I am? Do you think he would have let me come out if he was controlling me?’

‘He’s slowly working his way there. This is how things start, small little actions that will soon turn into something big.’ Sarah argued back.

‘I’m not having this conversation with you anymore.’ I said as I grabbed my bags and stood up to leave.

‘Lucy, you don’t have to defend him. You can get help, there’s ways to get out of it.’

‘Sarah. This is absurd. He. Is. Not. Harming. Me!’ I said to her angrily as I stormed out of the café. I was so angry as I started walking that before I noticed it, I had walked quite far and was actually half way home. Well I’d be aswell keep walking I guess. Would do me good.

I took my phone out to text Tom, to let him know I was on my way home but was walking. Just a minute after I had sent it, my phone rang.

‘Hi, Sir.’ I said as I answered.

‘Hello, kitten. What’s going on? Why are you walking back on your own?’

‘We had a big argument, Sir. I will explain when I get home if that’s ok? I just started walking out of anger and ended up halfway home. Being angry sure makes you walk fast.’

‘Where are you? I will come and get you.’ Tom said. I could hear him pick up the car keys as he spoke.

‘Just walking by that little sushi restaurant we went to last week.’

‘Wait there, I’ll come get you.’

 

I done as I was told and waited for Tom to come and get me. It wasn’t long when he pulled up in the jag. I jumped in and he pulled me in for a hug.

‘Tell me what happened, kitten.’ He said softly as he started to drive, but he kept one hand at the back of my neck.

‘She started accusing you of being controlling. Abusive. That I should get help and blah blah. How could she think that? I’ve never been happier and you take such good care of me. I don’t understand why she’s being the way she is. I got so angry I stormed out on her and left her.’ I sighed and couldn’t stop the tears from falling.

Tom pulled the jag over and he turned to face me, wiping my tears away as he done so.

‘Listen to me, kitten. Our relationship is how we like it. It’s no one else’s business how we lead our lives. Yes to some it may seem a bit wrong or even controlling. But that’s how we like it. There is always going to be some that don’t understand or think it’s wrong. We just have to work around that. I’m sure Sarah is just trying to look out for you. You are her younger cousin, she probably sees it as her duty to look out for you.’

‘I guess. But it’s so annoying and I’m so mad that she has the nerve to accuse you of those things.’

‘I know, love. I know. But you and I both know that the things she said isn’t true. That’s the main thing. Ok?’ Tom said as he kissed my forehead.

‘Ok.’ I said quietly and nodded.


	27. Chapter 27

I knew Lucy was absolutely dreading when Sarah appeared home. I had never seen her this angry before, it made me feel loved though. That she was so defensive over me. I was a little hurt that Sarah would think I would be capable of mistreating someone, especially Lucy.

She was sat on the sofa with her arms crossed over as she heard the door opening and close. It was obviously going to be Sarah. I went through to see her and she looked unsure when she seen me.

‘Lucy told me about your argument. It’s between you both, not me. Though I am hurt that you think I would be capable of hurting her. I love your cousin, so much. More than I think even she knows. She is my whole world and I would be lost without her. What goes on behind closed doors between us both, is just that, between the two of us. Our relationship is different from your natural one. But it is healthy and a loving one. So before you go accusing me of being abusive, just think for a moment. Have you ever seen her flinching around me? A bruise or a mark on her?’ Was what I said before I walked away to the kitchen to leave them to it. To let my words sink in aswell.

Lucy’s POV

Sarah came through to the living room and she sat down next to me.

‘Lucy. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said what I said. I mean, I am suspicious about Tom. But I guess I’d like to think you would tell me if there was something wrong.’

‘Yes, I would. I’m so annoyed you accused Tom of being abusive.’

‘I’m sorry. I just… It is weird to me. He’s… weird.’

‘Why do you find him weird?’

‘Well, he’s a bit daunting don’t you think? Just the way he looks and acts. He doesn’t seem very… Fun?’

I sighed and shook my head.

‘You’ve only known him for a short while. He is a confident and proud man who knows what he wants and how to get it. He runs a gang, of course he has to act a certain way at times. It’s who he is and part of what attracted me to him. But I know another side to him that you obviously haven’t seen yet. He’s so affectionate, loving and playful. You just see some stuff and instantly assume the worst. How would you like it if I started making accusations about Carl?’ Carl was her husband.

‘But Carl isn’t like that at all. He’

‘No, Sarah. It’s the same. Tom isn’t like that, yet you still thought it was right to accuse him. It doesn’t feel very nice does it?’

Sarah seemed stumped on what to say.

‘You can either pack up and leave now with your accusations. Or you can forget about them, stay here and get to know the real Tom.’ I snapped and stood up, away to leave.

‘Wait, Lucy. I’ll stay. If that’s ok.’

‘Fine. But just stop accusing Tom of something he’s not. Ok?’

‘Ok. I’m sorry.’ Sarah said as she opened her arms to me. I sighed and hugged her.

‘I just worry over you.’ Sarah said as we hugged.

‘Well you don’t have to. I promise, I’m absolutely fine.’ I said honestly.

 

‘Are you ready to go get the drugs then, kitten?’ Tom asked me as he came into the kitchen and gathered me in his arms.

‘I sure am. Could we stay for a few drinks and have a dance maybe too tonight please, Sir?’ I asked as I fluttered my eyelashes at him. One of his eyebrows shot up and he smirked at me.

‘Hmm. I guess we could once we pass on the drugs. It would be nice to see you shaking that ass again.’ Tom grinned as he reached down and squeezed said ass. I yelped out and hit his chest playfully. That made him tickle my sides, making me laugh and squirm against him.

‘Come on you. Let’s get going.’ Tom grinned. He slid his hand into mine and we headed towards the door. But Sarah was there hovering around, looking sheepish. But I didn’t think much of it.

‘Are use going out?’

‘Yeah we have some work to do and going for a few drinks too. Will see you in the morning though.’ I said with a smile. I was still annoyed at her, but was starting to forgive her.

‘Oh, ok. Have a nice night.’ She said with a smile as we left.

‘Think she was alright about things?’ Tom asked me when we got in the taxi.

‘Not sure, Sir. But tough.’ I shrugged. Tom chuckled and pulled me into his side in a hug.

We went straight to pick up the drugs, we had the taxi wait for us as we went into the guy’s house so I could use the bathroom to put them into my bra. Then we took the taxi straight to the club.

We got in with no problem again. Just as normal. We were just having a drink before meeting Chris to swap the drugs for the money. As it wasn’t quite 11 yet. However the police entering the club had us worrying. I looked to Tom and he looked to me, just as confused.

‘Mr Hiddleston. Can you come with us please. We have reason to believe you are in possession of illegal substances.’ I felt my stomach drop. Tom looked round to me and glanced towards the bathroom. I knew he wanted me to still carry out the deal.

‘I’ll sort this. If I’m not back for you in half an hour, call Rob to collect you and don’t leave the outside of the club. Stay near security. Ok?’ He said to me quickly. I nodded, anxiously.

The police took Tom through the back to what I presumed was an office or something. So I rushed to the bathroom and waited anxiously there for Chris to arrive. We done the swap quickly and then I made my way outside of the club. I held my breath as I leaned against the wall to wait. 10 more minutes before I had to call Rob. Please Tom, be ok. Please.

I was just away to check my phone for the time again when I heard Tom’s voice coming out of the club.

‘I’m so sorry, Mr Hiddleston for the mistake. I do apologise. The club would like to offer you free drinks for a year whenever you come here. I am so sorry about what has happened.’ Who I presumed the manager babbled on to Tom as he left with the two policemen.

‘Tom!’ I said as I rushed to him. He pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head.

‘Come on, let’s get home.’ Tom said to me. He didn’t say anything to the manager or the police. Just took my hand into his and flagged down a taxi. It wasn’t till we got in one that he explained what happened.

‘Apparently, someone phoned the police saying that I had drugs on me. They wouldn’t tell me who or how they knew where I was. I’m guessing someone at the club maybe, but it doesn’t make sense. They had me take a urine sample and they stripped me right down to check me for drugs.’

‘Oh god. That must have been awful.’ I said as I hugged into his chest. ‘Who could have done this?’ I sighed.

‘I’m not sure, kitten. I’m just so glad they didn’t check you. Not for the drugs, but in case they stripped you down too.’ Tom growled angrily.

‘Well, hopefully this will cheer you up.’ I said as I took the stash of money out of my bag. Tom grinned and kissed me.

‘You done it. Good girl, Lucy. I wish I had been able to be with you.’ Tom said as he pulled me in closer.

‘It’s ok, Sir. I just hope we find out who called the cops on you.’ I said quietly.

‘I hope so too.’ Tom agreed.

We arrived back home and decided we were going to have a few drinks on the sofa since we didn’t get at the club. But as soon as we walked in, Sarah was there pacing back and fore. When she seen us both she looked shocked.

‘Sarah? What’s wrong?’ I asked her. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights for some reason.

‘Sarah?’ I asked again.

‘Hi guys.’ She said quickly. Then things clicked in my brain. From the way she was acting. It all made sense now.

‘It was you!’ I cried out. Making Tom jump aswell as Sarah.

‘What?’ Sarah asked.

‘You called the police on Tom!’ I said as I stormed towards her, but Tom grabbed me and held me back. Sarah didn’t say anything.

‘Is it true?’ Tom asked Sarah.

‘Yes. It was me. I heard you speaking on the phone about drugs. So of course I called them. You’re dating my cousin, she can’t be mixed up in someone that does drugs. I done it for you, Lucy.’

‘What the fuck are you playing at, Sarah? You said you were passed this shit.’ I shouted at her. Tom held my arms back and wouldn’t let me near her. It was probably a good thing though.

‘I don’t want you getting mixed up with him if he does drugs. God knows what else he does!’ Sarah shouted back at me.

‘Are you stupid? He’s still here isn’t he? So he obviously had nothing on him!’

‘Well… He must have gotten rid of it before the police got there.’

‘I want you out of here. You think you can just come here and ruin my life? It’s already been ruined enough. I am happy now with Tom. Happier than I have ever been. You are not going to ruin this.’

‘He’s bad news, Lucy. You’re better off coming home with me. You’ll find someone else.’

‘Sarah. Fuck. Off.’ I snarled at her. I was so angry now.

‘No, Lucy. Not till you agree to come with me.’ She said as she came towards me. But I lunged towards her again, but it was useless as Tom still had a hold of me and wasn’t letting go anytime soon.

‘No. I am the one who done the drug deal. I murdered Freddie. I am part of the gang. Yes, we have a unique kind of relationship. But I love Tom and he loves me. You have just came here and you very nearly messed everything up.’

Sarah was shocked at what I had said. I could see a million questions brewing in her mind. But I didn’t want to answer any.

‘So if you got Tom in trouble with the police, you would get me in trouble soon. So leave, go on GET OUT!’ I shouted at her.

Tom’s POV

I had never seen Lucy in this state before. I dragged her through to the living room and tried my best to calm her down. But being reasonable wasn’t working.

‘Let me at her!’ She growled angrily.

‘NO. Lucy, listen to me.’ I growled back at her. I had to grab a handful of her hair and tug tightly before she actually locked eyes with me and listened to me.

‘Calm down, Lucy. You are not going to hurt Sarah. Let me handle this. You will stay here. Understand?’ I said firmly and I made sure to give her the look so she knew I was meaning business and it wasn’t going to be just an empty threat.

‘Yes, Sir.’ She muttered as she gave in and stopped fighting to get past me.

I left her in the living room and I went through to see to Sarah. She was still stood by the front door and she glared at me when I walked through.

‘I think you should leave. I have phoned a taxi to take you to the train station. It will be here in 5 minutes so you better go and pack your stuff. Lucy loves you, I know she does. But you have over stepped the mark. You don’t know what she has been through, she was finally back on her feet and enjoying life. But you nearly destroyed all of that. You may not like it, but she has a new family now. She is much loved by myself and my gang. Whether you like it or not, she is mine and I am hers. We were made for each other. Now, get your stuff packed and get out of our house.’ I managed to stay calm as I spoke. Though I was a bit angry too that she had come here and caused all of this trouble.

Sarah didn’t say anything. I wasn’t sure if she was scared of me, it certainly seemed that way, or if she just didn’t have anything to say. Either way, she scurried away upstairs to go and pack. I waited by the door to make sure she left. I seen her into the taxi and I paid the driver to make sure she went to the train station and nowhere else. I also threw some money at her aswell to pay for a train back home.

When I went into the living room, Lucy was sat on the sofa waiting.

‘Is she gone, Sir?’ She asked me as I went and sat down by her.

‘Yes, Lucy. She’s gone now, you can relax.’ I said as I stroked her hair.

‘I’m still so angry. Upset aswell. I just… Things were going so great then she arrived. I thought it would be nice, but she just… ARGH!’ She cried out and put her face into her hands.

‘Things are still great, she was just a little hiccup. If anything, I’d say it just brings us even closer. We share something that only the two of us know about and can understand. Don’t you agree, kitten?’ I said as I rubbed her back. She looked up at me and nodded.

‘Yeah… I guess so, Sir.’

‘There’s no guess so about it, kitten. You know I’m right. Now, let’s go and shower. Forget about Sarah and today’s events. The job is done and we are both still here together, that’s the important thing.’

I took Lucy’s hand and dragged her upstairs to the bathroom. She was still angry, I could tell. So I knew she had to get it out of her system. I knew the best cure for that.

‘Strip.’ I ordered as I closed the bathroom door. She looked at me, I could see it in her eyes. Defiance.

‘I don’t want to shower.’ She grumbled and crossed her arms over.

‘You don’t get a say in that, kitten. Get undressed, now.’ I said firmly. But she just huffed at me.

‘Lucy do not try my patience. I appreciate you are angry, but that doesn’t mean that you disobey me. Get. Undressed. Now.’ I said in a warning as I pointed my finger at her. She sighed but finally undressed herself as I turned on the shower to heat it up and got myself naked.

‘Get in the shower.’ I said as I opened the shower door. She hesitated big time.

‘Lucy, I mean it. You’re in trouble already don’t make this any worse for yourself.’ I growled at her. She then rushed into the shower. I think she was starting to realise that she was being defiant. It wasn’t like her, though I knew why she was like that. But it still didn’t excuse her to take it out on me by misbehaving.

I got into the shower after her and I pressed her up against the tiled wall instantly. She gasped out in surprise as I grabbed her wrists and pulled them behind her. I held them tightly behind her back as I smacked her ass twice as hard as I could with my bare hand.

‘That is for disobeying me.’ I gave her another two smacks. ‘That is for chatting back.’ Two more spanks to her ass had her crying out and apologising already. ‘That is for being snarky with me.’ Her ass was a bright red color and she was dancing on her tiptoes from the pain.

‘Now, are you going to behave for me and snap out of this mood?’ I asked as I grabbed her hair and yanked her head backwards as my hand around her wrists tightened.

‘Yes, Sir. I’m sorry, Sir.’ She said quietly.

‘That’s more like it.’ I whispered against her ear.

I moved behind her and I used my foot to spread her legs apart. I reached down between her legs and I slid my finger against her pussy. She was already wet, I knew the spanking had turned her on to an extent. I teased her for a moment, then I shifted her position so she was turned around with her back against the wall and her arms were now straight up above her. I held onto her wrists tightly above her as I used my free hand to grip onto her hip tightly. I positioned my cock at her entrance and thrust inside of her roughly.

If she was angry and wanting to get it all out. Then I was certainly going to play rough.

I crushed my lips against hers, causing her to moan into my mouth. She hiked one of her legs up around me, allowing me to thrust deeper inside of her. I bit down on her tongue and she cried out against me. As my hips snapped against her roughly, she started to tremble and mumble into my mouth.

‘Please, Sir. Fuck me harder, faster.’ She cried out when I moved my lips from her.

‘You asked for it.’ I growled. I released her wrists so she could wrap them around my neck. I used my now free hand to reach down and grab her other thigh so her legs were wrapped around my waist. This allowed me to drive deeply into her and as fast as my hips would allow me to go. My balls slapped against her and our moans and grunts were echoing around the bathroom.

She started to scream out with each thrust as I repeatedly pounded against that sweet spot inside her. I bit down hard against her collar bone as I came inside of her. She asked for permission to cum and I granted it as I thrust into her once more. That was it as she came and her body went limp against me. I carefully sat her down with me on the bottom of the shower. We were both completely spent as we got our breathing under control again.

‘Wow.’ She gasped.

‘Wow indeed.’ I chuckled.

‘Maybe I should disobey more often if you’re going to fuck me like that, Sir.’ Lucy blushed.

‘Don’t even dare.’ I growled at her and tickled her side, making her laugh and grab my hands.

‘If you want to play rough, just ask, kitten. I don’t want to have to punish you again.’ I said as I smoothed her hair out of her face. The water falling down on us wasn’t helping much as her hair just fell back down on front of her face again.

‘Ok, Sir. I’m so sorry, I don’t know what came over me. I didn’t mean to disobey you like that. I really am sorry.’ She said softly.

‘Don’t worry about it. It’s over, you have been punished so it’s in the past now. Ok?’

‘Thank you, Sir.’


	28. Chapter 28

The following morning I woke up to a text from Sarah.

I don’t know what’s happened to you. But you’ve changed. You killed someone, are smuggling drugs and dating the most dangerous gangster there is. I googled him and he is a dangerous man. But it seems that you are turning into a dangerous woman. I hope you will both be happy together. But don’t come running to me when it all falls apart. Or when you end up in prison. Or worse. – Sarah.

I showed Tom the text and I didn’t bother replying. She was in the wrong, not me. I mean yeah what we done was illegal and there was always the risk of getting caught. But that was part of it, wasn’t it? And I was with Tom. I trusted and loved him. I knew he would do everything he could to keep me safe and to stop anything bad from happening.

‘You know I’ve never actually googled my name. What does it show up?’ Tom asked me as he grabbed my phone to search.

‘You’ve never googled yourself? That’s just outrageous.’ I giggled. Tom looked at me and smirked.

He typed in his name and ended up rather pleased with himself with what he read. It had information about him, saying how he was the most well known gangster in London. The most dangerous too. It also had some over the top stories on how he had murdered some people. Tom just laughed and told me that was not how things happened. But he liked the way he was made out to be some sort of evil genius that everyone should steer clear of.

‘Well, since I am dangerous perhaps you should stay away from me.’ He said darkly as he turned to face me properly.

‘Oh yeah… You’re so dangerous and scary, Sir.’ I giggled.

‘Mmm hmm. So you should be scared.’ He growled and pounced on top of me and started to tickle me.

‘Ahhhh. No, Sir. Please.’ I screamed out with laughter as I struggled underneath him and tried to get away from his fingers. But he was relentless and tickled over my stomach and my sides. He grabbed my wrists and pinned them straight up above me, I knew what was coming so I tried to wriggle around even more. But it was of course useless as he started to tickle my underarms. My most ticklish spot.

‘The only real danger you are in with me is from too much laughter.’ Tom laughed evilly.

‘Aaaaaaah. Please please please, Sir. I can’t… Can’t cope.’ I cried out between laughing. I couldn’t breathe properly from laughing so much. I was relieved when he stopped, but the way he was looking down at me took my breath away just as much as the tickling had done.

‘You are the most incredibly beautiful woman in the world, Lucy.’ He said as he kept a hold of my arms, but brought his other hand and stroked the back of it down my cheek softly. I blushed from his words.

‘Cat got your tongue?’ Tom grinned. I only squeaked and nodded.

Tom leaned down and captured my lips against his. He parted my lips and slid his tongue into my mouth. I felt myself tremble as his tongue chased mine and soon claimed dominance, as he swirled his tongue against mine. Then to my surprise he bit down on my tongue and tugged on it a little, making me squeak out. He chuckled against my mouth then leaned up a little.

‘Found it.’ He grinned.

 

Later on in the day we went to HQ to do some work. Tom showed me some of the paper work side of things.

‘I had no idea that there was this much paperwork in gangster work.’ I mumbled as I put my head down onto the desk.

‘Oh yeah. I like to keep on top of things.’ Tom chuckled. I glanced up to him and smirked.

‘On top of things, huh, Sir?’ I grinned. Tom looked at me and grinned too.

‘Of course. Keeping on top of things is what I do best.’ He purred as he put down the paper work he was filing away and walked over to me.

‘Tell me, kitten. How would you like to be taken over my desk?’ He said lowly as he slid a hand into my hair and leaned down so his face was only mere inches from my own.

‘I would very much love to be taken over your desk, Sir.’ I giggled. He grinned and closed the distance between our lips. The kiss soon heated up and his tongue was invading my mouth. I felt breathless as he pulled me up out of the chair and spun me around so my back was to his desk.

Without dropping contact of our lips, he reached round behind me to clear his desk free. Not caring that all the paper work went flying everywhere. Tom grabbed me and placed me onto the desk, pushing my legs apart he stepped between them.

Tom’s POV

‘Aren’t you glad I had you wear a skirt today, kitten?’ I chuckled.

‘Yes, Sir. Very glad.’ She responded as I grinded up against her. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close to me.

‘Put your hands behind your back and keep them there. Can you do that for me?’ She nodded and put her hands straight behind her.

‘Good girl. Keep them there.’ She trembled from my words.

I reached down and pulled her knickers to the side. I felt she was wet already. So I teased my finger along her clit, making her cry out. Then I crouched down and put her legs over my shoulders, her eyes nearly popped out when she noticed what I was away to do.

I kept her knickers to the side, out of my way, as I took one long slow lick up her slit. She gasped out and threw her head backwards. I loved the taste of her as I started to lick at her clit. Her legs tightened around me and I could tell she was battling herself to keep her hands behind her back. Her whole body trembled as I took long swipes across her little nub.

When I licked down away from her clit, she cried out in disappointment. But was soon moaning again as I used my tongue to slide inside of her. I curled it upwards and she squeaked out as I hit the right spot inside her. Every so often I retracted my tongue from inside her to lick upwards over her clit. Each time I licked over her clit her legs would jerk and she would gasp out. Her hips started to thrust upwards against my face. I was rather surprised and pleased that she had actually managed to keep her wrists behind her back.

My cock was so hard and straining in my trousers. I needed to fuck her, badly. So I took one last lick to her clit before I stood up. She opened her eyes and was shaking as I grabbed her hips and pulled her a little closer to the edge of the desk.

‘You’re such a good girl, Lucy. Keeping your hands behind your back just as you were told.’ I growled into her ear as I slid my cock easily into her. She gasped out and her body instantly welcomed me in. She was so warm and tight, her muscles clenched down on me instantly and started to massage my cock.

I held onto her hips as I started to roughly thrust in and out of her.

‘Oh god oh god oh god.’ She cried out as the whole desk started to move.

I clamped my mouth over hers and thrust my tongue into her mouth. I moved my tongue against hers as I continued to pound into her roughly. I reached a hand down and used my thumb to rub at her clit. This made her cry out into my mouth and bite down on my tongue. I felt her get considerably more wet, and that’s how I knew she was about to cum.

‘Please may I cum, Sir?’ She cried out against my mouth. Just as I had suspected.

‘You may.’ I growled and snapped my hips against her once more. She came around me as I continued to thrust in and out of her. The feeling of her coming though was enough to send me over aswell. I came inside of her and bit down on her shoulder as I done so.

I placed my forehead against hers as our bodies trembled together.

‘That was. So amazing.’ She said breathlessly.

‘It was indeed.’ I gasped out. I didn’t want to move, she was so warm and I wanted to stay inside her forever. But I knew I had to before anyone came in. I had momentarily forgotten that we weren’t at home and were in fact at HQ.

I pulled out of her and got us both cleaned up. I threw the tissues into the trash and then we sorted our clothes out which were a bit disheveled. We were just in time as Rob and Adam came in. They had heard news of a new gang in London trying to steal our clients.

‘Well then, we will just have to get rid of them, won’t we?’ I said to them.


	29. Chapter 29

Lucy’s POV

I woke up to my wrists tied to the bed straight above my head. I went to move my legs, but found I couldn’t move them either. I looked down and noticed they were kept apart with a spreader bar and then with rope tied to the bottom of the bed, so I was stuck well and couldn’t move at all.

I also had a ball gag in my mouth, so was unable to shout out for Tom. But I didn’t have to as I looked to my side and he was there, watching me with a big grin on his face.

‘Good morning, kitten. I thought we should start the day with some fun. Don’t you agree?’ He said as he crawled onto the bed and placed himself by my side. He had a small bag by him and I wondered what he had in there.

Tom’s POV

I placed my hand onto her stomach and it made her jump slightly as she hadn’t been concentrating on my hands. I smirked and stroked softly over her bare skin. I watched as her muscles contracted under my touch and goose bumps appeared over her skin. I loved the effect I had on her.

‘Mmmm. This tattoo still gets me going, kitten. It looks so amazing on your skin.’ I said as I ran my hand over said tattoo over her ribs. I used my fingers and I lightly traced over it, making her squirm and giggle.

‘I also love how ticklish you are. So responsive to my touch.’ I was speaking low, more to myself than anything but loud enough so I knew she would hear and be effected by my words.

‘Yes. Very responsive.’ I grinned as I ran my hand to her breast where I fondled her softly. It only took a few seconds before her nipple hardened. I brushed my finger over it a few times, causing her body to buck up a little. She couldn’t do much bucking because of her restraints though.

I stroked my hand across her chest and down her side. Then all the way down to her thigh. I teased around her inner thigh for a few moments, then I retreated and shifted myself round to between her legs. The spreader bar was doing great at keeping her legs in place. Nice and spread open for me.

I noticed her blush as I looked right at her pussy. I knew how much she loved it when I was fully dressed and she was pure naked. She had told me it made her feel even more submissive and vulnerable. It made me feel powerful and in charge.

I opened up the bag and pulled out a lovely white feather. Her eyes widened when she seen it. I chuckled and ran it across her stomach. She started laughing and squirming on the bed. I made sure to tease around her naval and up her sides. I spent some time tickling her underarms, which caused her to really thrash around like crazy. I don’t know why I didn’t use a feather more often, it was driving her absolutely insane.

I worked the feather back down her body and I teased around her pussy. She continued laughing but it also turned to moans. I used my hand to spread her lips apart, her clit was throbbing and she was positively wet already. I kept her lips apart so her clit was nice and vulnerable. Then I brought the feather down to tickle her clit. She went absolutely crazy.

‘MMMMPF!!’ She cried out through the gag. Part of me wished I hadn’t gagged her, just to hear her screaming and laughing.

I used the feather to tickle only her clit. She seemed torn between trying to buck herself closer to the feather and also trying to move it away.

Lucy’s POV

IT WAS TORTURE! PURE EVIL TORTURE!

The feather felt amazing on my clit, but it was so tickly. I felt like I needed to orgasm so badly. But the feather was so light in its touches, which I couldn’t cum from it alone. I needed more firm stimulation that the feather just wasn’t giving. Which is why I was so torn between going closer and also trying to get away from it.

I felt relieved when Tom reached up and he removed the ball gag from my mouth. Between laughing, moaning and screaming I managed to say something.

‘Please. Stop. I… Can’t. Too ticklish. Sir, please. Evil!’ I cried out.

Tom only laughed evilly as he kept up the tickling on my clit. It was nearing unbearable and felt like I had been like that for hours. After more of mixed emotions from me and more begging, Tom eventually stopped. But my clit felt like it was throbbing with need.

I opened my eyes and watched as Tom straddled over my chest, his cock was pointing straight at my face. I had not even noticed him undressing he had done it that quickly.

He stroked my face and hair softly.

‘I bet you are starting to regret telling me about that fantasy, hmm?’ He asked me.

‘Yyes, Sir.’ I stuttered out. I really did. I had always wondered how a feather would feel on my clit. But I certainly regretted telling Tom that now. At least I could say I had experienced it.

‘I certainly hope that hasn’t put you off telling me other things you want to try out. Hmm?’ Tom asked me as he slid one of his fingers into my mouth. I sucked on it a little before answering when he removed it.

‘No, Sir.’ I blushed. He smiled down at me softly.

‘Open wide, kitten.’ I had opened my mouth for him before he even finished his command.

He leaned forwards and slid his cock into my mouth. I greedily started sucking on him straight away. Glad to have something to distract myself from my throbbing clit.

Tom reached down and he grabbed a handful of my hair. It seemed to be something he just done whenever I was giving him a blow job. I loved it though. The way he controlled my movements, guided me on what to do. Well, mostly.

I made sure to hollow my cheeks and swirl my tongue around him, in the way I know he loves. He groaned out and closed his eyes as his head fell backwards. He started to thrust into my mouth, forcing his way down my throat. I managed to relax my throat around him, taking him down as far as I could before I started to gag around him.

‘Stop, kitten.’ Tom gasped out as he pulled out from my mouth. I was a little confused why he wanted me to stop.

‘I want to cum inside of you, not in your mouth.’ He grinned.

I was finally able to get my release as Tom fucked me deep and slow. He had made sure to drag it out as long as possible, torturing us both with slow strokes. But the end was pure bliss and worth it all. The tickling torture at the beginning too.

‘You can be so evil, Sir.’ I giggled as I nuzzled into Tom’s chest. We were cuddling under the blankets, resting after our morning’s fun.

‘Oh I know. I am only just getting started with my evilness. I think I shall start off by giving you at least one orgasm a day. Then perhaps treat you to some fine dining in the evenings. And if you are especially good I may even make you dance on the end of my tongue.’ Tom grinned at me.

I laughed and poked him in his side.

‘Oh yeah. That is just soooooo evil. How on earth will I cope, Sir?’ I giggled.

‘Hmm, you will just have to.’ Tom kissed me on the lips and gave my ass a squeeze.

 

We had heard word of a drug deal going on with the new gang. So Tom, Rob, Adam and I were heading to the location to see if we could spot the new gang that was taking over our work. We parked up round the corner.

‘Let me go. They wouldn’t suspect a woman just walking past.’ I suggested. I could see Tom having an internal battle with himself.

‘Ok. But be on the phone to me and make sure your gun is loaded and ready.’ Tom ordered. I nodded and checked my gun. It was ready.

I got on the phone to Tom and just had a casual conversation with him. Like you would with your boyfriend. I walked round the corner and right enough, there was three men looking very suspicious as they were huddled in together. The guy handing over the money was someone that we worked with. Tom had told me a description of him and it fit perfectly. So he was going behind our back and working with this other gang.

I made sure to keep a distance from them. One of the guys glanced over to me and smirked as I walked by. I just ignored him and carried on my way as I spoke to Tom about my ‘horrible boss’

‘You are asking for trouble, aren’t you?’ Tom asked slyly on the end of the phone.

‘He is just awful. He tried it on with me yesterday, you know. He’s such a sleezebag though.’ I said and tried to contain my giggles. But it worked, as the men didn’t suspect me at all and ignored me as I walked down to the end of the road and turned a corner.

Adam had driven down to that end and they picked me up there.

‘Well?’ Tom asked me.

‘It was Luke. He was handing over money to the two guys. I got a good look at one of their faces, the other not so much.’

‘Right. When those two leave, bring Luke into HQ. I want to know what’s made him change loyalties.’ Tom growled angrily.

He took my hand and we left Adam’s car to go back to Tom’s. We got in and Tom sighed as he started up the engine.

‘Well done, Lucy. I’m proud of you for doing that. However you are in trouble when we get home tonight.’ He growled playfully and leaned over to kiss me. I giggled against his mouth.

‘Well, I had to think of something so they wouldn’t be suspicious. I certainly wouldn’t mind if my real boss came onto me.’ I smirked.

 

It wasn’t long before Luke was brought into HQ. Tom and I questioned him. He said he was threatened by the gang, that if he didn’t give all of his business to them, they would kill him.

‘So that includes the club business too then?’ Tom asked.

‘Well, no. They said they couldn’t do that. But they won’t allow me to work with you guys.’ Luke said. Tom was angry, I could tell.

‘How do I know you’re telling me the truth?’ Tom asked him as he rolled up his sleeves. Uh oh.

‘I wouldn’t lie to you, Mr Hiddleston. I’ve worked with you for years now. That club gig was my best income. I swear to you, I’m not lying.’ Luke said in a panic.

Tom looked to me and I nodded. I believed he was being genuine.

‘Ok, Luke. You are going to carry on working for this gang. But you report to me about everything. Lucy here will be your point of contact. They don’t know her and wouldn’t suspect a woman. You find out everything you can about this gang and report back to us. If you don’t, then you know the consequences.’


	30. Chapter 30

Lucy was doing great being undercover for us. She worked with Luke and was building up some good information on the other gang. We now knew the location of their HQ and everything. It was just a matter of seeing the inside of the place so we could work out a good plan.

‘I have an idea.’ Lucy said to me one night.

‘What’s that, kitten?’

‘How about Luke sets me up a meeting in their HQ with their boss? I could say I’m needing someone to get rid of my ‘boss.’ That way, if those two guys that were with Luke that day, they could confirm I’m genuine as they heard me on the phone passing. Then I can see how the layout of the HQ is and get a better idea of how things work.’

I was completely torn on this idea. I didn’t want her in any danger. However it did seem like a really great plan.

‘Oh, Lucy. I don’t know. It’s very risky.’ I said as I started to think.

‘Please, Sir. If it helps us to get rid of them, isn’t that a good thing? We can get back to normal with business. Get that drug deal at the club going again. Everyone will come to us for jobs they need doing. You can’t deny that things have been slower these last few weeks since they came into town.’

I sighed and wiped my hand down my face.

‘Ok. Two conditions. You take Judy with you, she can be your sister and there for support. Second, you take your gun and knife with you. If something goes wrong, fire a shot and we will be straight in there. Ok?’ I couldn’t believe I was agreeing to her idea on this.

‘Deal, Sir. Thank you!’ She said and hugged me.

‘I should be thanking you, love.’ I muttered and kissed the top of her head.

 

So the following week we had it all planned out. The whole gang was ready and waiting not far from the gang’s HQ. Lucy and Judy were going to go in and get the layout sorted. They would hand over some money to stop the boss from getting suspicious. Luke had organised a visit for her with the boss with ease.

Lucy was going to come out and speak to me, telling me how it was laid out. Then we were going to charge in and take over. We had one shot at this, knowing the boss would be in there. We had to take him out.

Lucy’s POV

Judy and I headed into the gangs HQ. I had to admit, I was feeling a little nervous. I had never done anything like that before.

We were guided in by some buff guy. I could see had a gun in his holster, he wasn’t exactly hiding it. We were lead down a long corridor and then into a room. There was a desk and a man sat at it, who I presumed to be the boss. We’d found out from Luke that his name was Darwin Smith. Real or not, no idea. Didn’t care. We just had to take him out.

‘How can I help you lovely ladies?’ Darwin asked as he clasped his hands together on his desk.

‘I need someone to… Dispose of my boss. He’s been harassing me at work and I can’t take anymore.’ I said as I pulled out some money from my bag.

‘Just whatever can be done to get rid of him. Please.’ I said as I put the money onto his desk.

‘Very well. We can do this. Let me take some details of this man and I will get my men on it straight away.’ He said as he took out a pen and paper.

I gave him some fake details. He took the money and all seemed fine. I had no idea how I managed to keep my cool during it all. But I done it. Darwin said he would deal with my ‘boss’ and that I didn’t have to worry about him anymore. I thanked him for everything then we left.

Tom’s POV

The whole time that Lucy was in there my stomach was churning with nerves and worry. I knew she could handle herself, but it was still a dangerous thing to be doing.

So when I seen her walking up the road towards us, I was so relieved I nearly cried.

‘Thank god. Are you ok? How did it go?’ I asked her as I pulled her into a hug. She laughed and hugged me back as I kissed her head repeatedly.

‘I’m fine. It went perfectly. But we should move now in case Darwin leaves.’ She told me the layout and I relayed it to the gang.

Then we moved in.

Lucy was adamant on coming in with us, so I let her. But I had her stay behind me at all times and let the gang rush in first. As we followed in, there were a few of Darwin’s gang members dead already. I had said to not take any prisoners, just kill them all. But to leave Darwin as I wanted a word with him first.

Lucy’s POV

The gang had made a clear route for us straight to Darwin. When we went into his office he was stood behind his desk, Adam and Rob had their guns aimed at him.

‘Well well well. If it isn’t Tom Hiddleston. I should have known I would see you sooner or later.’ Darwin said. He was clearly annoyed.

‘Did you really think I would allow you to take over my city? You have no right to be here, taking my business. I would offer to give you a choice, but well, you made that choice of your fate when you moved here and started this gang.’ Tom said as he pulled out his own gun and set the trigger.

‘You can’t have the whole city to yourself. That’s just being rude. I’m sure we could come to some arrangement, no?’ Darwin seemed so calm. There was something not right. I had a bad feeling about this.

‘You just answered that for yourself.’ Tom growled. He pointed the gun at him and was preparing to shoot. When the door from the side suddenly opened and one of Darwin’s gang rushed into the room and fired his gun at Tom.

I don’t know how I managed it. But I had been on alert and I rushed the few feet forwards towards Tom. I threw myself at him as I screamed out. I knocked him out of the way as the bullet rushed towards him. Then I felt it.

Tom’s POV

It had happened so fast. There was a gunshot from the side as someone had appeared through a secret door. But Lucy had pushed me out of the way, I had stumbled to the floor. But I looked round and the bullet had hit Lucy. She fell to the floor and banged her head against the floor. Blood started to pool around her head.

I felt anger build inside of me. The next happened in what felt like slow motion. I leaped up to my feet and fired my gun straight at the guy that had shot Lucy. He fell to the floor immediately. I gave the signal to Rob to finish off Darwin.

I rushed down to Lucy. There was a lot of blood. I felt sick and terrified.

‘LUCY! LUCY!’ I screamed and cried. My eyes started to go blurry from my tears.

She was wearing a bullet proof vest under her clothes, but the force of the bullet impacting her had knocked her down so hard she had banged her head. Badly.

There was so much blood.

My Lucy.


	31. Chapter 31

We rushed Lucy to the hospital and she was taken straight to theater. I was made to wait outside and it was driving me crazy. I couldn’t stay in one place, I was surprised I didn’t burn a hole in the floor. I had never felt so lost, worried, scared. In fact, I was terrified. And I wasn’t worried about hiding it from Rob and Adam, they had come with me to the hospital.

‘She will be ok, boss. We got her here quick.’ Rob tried to ease me. But it wasn’t working.

‘I shouldn’t have let her come in with us. I should have been more on the ball. How could I not have seen him coming through the door?’ I shouted and kicked a chair that was in my way.

‘None of us aside from Lucy seen him. We were nearly ambushed ourselves.’ Adam said as he picked up the chair I had kicked over.

Eventually after what felt like hours, a doctor came to speak to me.

‘Is she ok?’ I asked.

‘She’s in a coma, however she is stable, for now. The bullet proof vest did indeed stop the bullet from entering her body. It has left a large bruise on her back. But it’s the blow to her head that’s the main problem. She lost quite a lot of blood. We can’t be certain of the damages until she wakes up. There could be a range of brain problems because of it, or she might not have any. It’s just going to be a matter of time. The following 24 hours will be critical.’ The doctor said.

‘But she is alive and will be ok?’ My voice was shaky.

‘Yes. She is through the worst of it now. You got her here just in time. You can go and sit with her if you wish. Though due to the coma she is in, you may not get any response from her.’ The doctor said.

I felt like a massive weight was just lifted off my shoulders. Tears freely rolled down my cheeks. I was so relieved. She was alive, that was the main thing. Whatever injury it left her with we could deal with. As long as my Lucy was alive.

I rushed through to where Lucy was. She was hooked up to monitors and had wires everywhere. A machine was helping her to breathe. My darling Lucy. What have I done?

I reached her and kissed her forehead. A few of my tears landed on her cheek which I wiped away.

‘Lucy, my love. I’m so sorry I let this happen to you.’ I said as I sat down by her bed and grabbed her hand tightly into mine. 

‘Please come back to me soon, sweetheart. I’m lost without you. I love you, so so much. I was so scared that I had lost you. I don’t know what I would do without you.’ I wasn’t sure whether she was able to hear me or not. But I didn’t care.

During the following few hours, I sang to her, read to her, spoke to her and was just there. Rob had tried to get me to go home for some rest, but I refused. I was going nowhere without my Lucy.

I had dozed off with my head on the side of her bed. My hand upon hers. When there was a sudden panic, her bed side alarm was going off and I shot up from where I had been resting. Her heartbeat had stopped.

Doctors rushed over and I was pushed out of the way.

‘No. I need to be here.’ I said as I tried to get back to her. But Rob grabbed hold of me and held me back as the doctors rushed in and done what they needed to do.

She was having a cardiac arrest.

I watched in horror as they had to use a defibrillator to send an electric shock through her chest wall. To get her heart going again properly. Meanwhile my own heart was racing and nearly collapsing at seeing this happen to her.

Her heartbeat monitor was still a single beep.

The doctors used the defibrillator again on her. To my pure relief, it worked and her heart started beating again. I felt so relieved. But I was still terrified I was going to lose Lucy.

‘We have to run some more tests.’ A doctor said to me as others started to wheel her bed away.

‘What’s going on?’ I cried.

‘Please, hang tight.’ Was all the doctor said to me as he went away again. 

I collapsed down to the floor and had a breakdown. I couldn’t stop crying. Rob tried to comfort me, but I pushed him away. The only one that could comfort me was Lucy. I needed her to be ok. She had to be. I couldn’t lose her, I just couldn’t.

 

When the doctor finally appeared again, I may have had a go at him a bit too roughly.

‘You told me she was going to be ok!’ I shouted at him. Rob grabbed my arm to make sure I wasn’t going to do anything stupid.

‘A cardiac arrest can happen from loss of blood. Which she has lost a lot of. As I said before, she’s stable but the next few hours will be critical. We need her to wake up so we can run more tests to see the extent of the damage.’ 

I felt like my heart had been ripped out from inside me.

I was eventually able to sit with her again. Where I spoke to her some more. It was awful seeing her in that way.

‘We’re going to head home, Tom. Give us a call when there’s some improvement?’ Rob said to me late in the night. I nodded and said I would keep him updated. 

When he left I cried some more. I had never cried so much in my life. I wasn’t really one for crying. But Lucy, she was so special to me.

I leaned over her and kissed her forehead again before whispering: ‘I love you, kitten. Please come back to me.’

Lucy’s POV

I felt soft warm lips on my forehead. Then a familiar voice. Tom.

‘Lucy, my love. I’m so sorry I let this happen to you.’ 

You didn’t. It was me, Tom. Not you. I couldn’t let them shoot you.

‘Please come back to me soon, sweetheart.’

I’m here, Tom.

‘I’m lost without you. I love you, so so much.’

I love you too.

‘I was so scared that I had lost you. I don’t know what I would do without you.’

I’m scared too, Tom. I don’t know what I would do without you either.

 

‘I love you, kitten. Please come back to me.’

Don’t give up on me.

I’m here.


	32. Chapter 32

I’m here, Tom. Don’t give up on me. Please. I need you.

It was bright, so so bright. I felt pain, so much pain. I gasped and shot up, but was greeted to more pain. I felt a hand squeeze my hand as I tried to see. But it was too bright. The lights, white.

‘Lucy.’ I heard the voice to my left. Tom.

‘Tom?’ I asked out, but it came out weak and croaked. My head was throbbing. Like someone was continuously hitting it with a hammer. 

‘I’m here, kitten. I’m here.’ I felt lips on my hand. 

Then my eyes finally focused, the light faded. Tom appeared in my vision. His face was red, eyes puffy. He was crying as he kissed my hand repeatedly.

‘Lucy. Lucy. Lucy.’ He said as he sobbed against my hand. 

I started to cry aswell, from both the pain and at seeing Tom in so much agony.

‘NURSE!’ Tom shouted through his tears.

‘She’s awake. I think she’s in pain.’ Tom said. 

Someone else came into view. A nurse. She injected something into my hand. It hurt. But then I started to feel sleepy. My eyes fluttered and the darkness seeped over me.

Tom’s POV

She fell asleep as the nurse had administered something to her.

‘What was that? Why has she went back to sleep?’

‘She’s just sleeping now. We need to keep her calm and pain free. I will get the doctors so we can run the tests. She’s going to be ok.’ The nurse said to me as she left.

I was so relieved. Over the moon. In fact there were no words to describe how happy and relieved I was.

 

Lucy had to endure more tests. But she finally came back and was sleeping peacefully as the doctor came to speak to me.

‘Good news. She will have no lasting injuries. Just a scar on her head from the knock and a killer headache for a few days. She will need to take it real easy for a while. She is to stay in hospital for tonight. We will assess how she is in the morning and decide whether she can go home or not. Her back will also be sore from the impact of the bullet, she is heavily bruised. But there is no internal injuries. She’s been very lucky.’ The doctor said.

‘We both have been. Thank you, doc.’ I shook his hand and he gave me a smile before leaving me with Lucy. 

I had fell asleep again while resting my head on the side of her bed. My hand was over hers and I woke up when I felt her hand squeezing mine.

‘Tom?’ She said weakly. 

‘I’m here, kitten.’ I said as I placed my hand to her hair and I stroked her hair gently, not near her injury.

‘What happened?’ She croaked. I couldn’t stop my tears that fell again. Tears of relief more than anything.

‘Hey. I’m ok, Sir.’ She said quietly as she took hold of my hand. I took said hand in both of mine and kissed it repeatedly.

‘Do you remember being shot?’ I asked, my words were shaky as I remembered it.

‘A little. I remember the gun being aimed at you. My instincts just kicked in and I tried to get you out of the way. Then it was as if a really heavy rock had been pelted full force at my back. I don’t remember anything else after that.’

'The vest you were wearing saved you. You will have bruising and be very sore for a while. But it’s the head injury that caused most problems. You hit the ground forcefully and lost a lot of blood. You went into a coma and had a cardiac arrest…’ My voice cracked as the memories flooded my mind.

'I thought I was going to lose you, love.’

'You’re not getting rid of me that easily.’ She tried to laugh but it came out a bit strangled. I chuckled and took in a deep breath.

'I could hear you. It was… Weird. But I could faintly hear you. But it was like I was paralyzed. I couldn’t respond or get my body to move. It was really scary.’ She explained. I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

‘I’m just so glad I’ve got you back with me now, kitten.’ I sighed and kissed her hand again.

‘When will I be able to get out of hospital? Do you know?’ 

‘The doc said they will assess you in the morning and then decide whether you can be released or not.’ I said softly.

‘A night in here. Great.’ She groaned.

I knew how much she hated hospitals.

‘I will stay right by your side, love. I promise.’ I said as I leaned over and kissed her forehead softly.

Lucy’s POV

I was feeling weird. I knew I was doped up on painkillers and god knows what else. I could feel a dull ache on my head, but it wasn’t too bad. I was just feeling groggy and sick. Like I had a major hangover.

I was more annoyed at having to stay in hospital. It brought back so many bad memories and I just hated it. So much. I was so glad that Tom was here and he promised not to leave me.

‘Lucy, darling. I know how much you hate hospitals. But when you are fully recovered, we will go on that camping trip.’ Tom said as he sat by me again after getting himself something to eat. 

‘That would be wonderful, Sir.’ I said and smiled. 

‘Just keep thinking about that. It’s only a mere matter of hours and you will be out of here. Here, have some water. You need to keep hydrated.’ Tom had put on his more stern voice as he picked up a glass of water and put the straw to my mouth.

I took a few large mouthfuls of water and that seemed to please him. I wasn’t really feeling in the mood for drinking anything. More so eating. So when he asked the nurse to get me something to eat, I wasn’t really pleased.

The nurse came back with some pasta, which would be nice and easy on my stomach. But the thought of eating it made my stomach churn in a bad way. Though I knew it would partially be down to being over hungry. Which was horrible in itself.

‘Are you going to manage to eat yourself?’ The nurse asked me as she pushed a button on my bed which moved it into a sitting position, that hurt my back a little bit. 

‘I’m not hungry.’ When I spoke it came out more clipped than I had wanted it to sound. 

‘Leave it with us.’ Tom said to the nurse. She nodded and then left. 

‘Sweetheart, you have to try and eat something. You need your strength up and it’s been a while since you’ve eaten.’ Tom shuffled himself so he was closer to the bed and he put some pasta on the fork.

‘I don’t want food. Really.’ I grumbled and looked the other way.

‘Lucy. Do this for me and eat. It will help you feel better. When have I ever guided you wrong?’ He was doing the guilt trip way. 

I sighed and turned back to face him.

‘I’m genuinely not hungry, Sir.’ I said quietly.

‘I know, kitten. But that’s because you are over hungry. Come on, eat.’ Tom said a little firmly. 

I gave in and allowed him to feed me the pasta. He was right. Of course he was right. He always was. Perfect asshole.

After half the pasta was gone my stomach felt so much better, I did in general. I happily ate the rest of the pasta and Tom was smiling when I finished it.

‘Good girl.’ Tom purred quietly as he kissed my forehead and put the bowl down. 

‘How do you feel now?’ He asked me.

‘Have to admit, feeling better already.’ I admitted sheepishly. 

Tom’s lips broke out into a big grin. He was so relieved that I was ok.

So was I.

 

Tom’s POV

‘Sir?’ 

‘Yes, kitten?’ I said as I looked up from my book. Lucy had fell asleep. It was around 10 at night. But I wasn’t feeling tired for some reason. I think I was more relieved that she was ok.

‘I uhm. Really need the toilet.’ She said quietly.

‘Let me get a nurse to see what they say.’ I said as I went and done that. The nurse came over and asked if she thought she would be able to walk.

‘I’m not sure.’ Lucy said. 

So we tried.

The nurse helped move her so she was sat on the bed with her legs hanging over the edge. The doctor had explained to us that some things would take time to adjust again. Such as simple things like walking.

The nurse had her hand on Lucy’s upper back to support her and I was stood on front of her. She slowly lowered herself to the floor but her legs buckled and she fell forwards. I caught her in time and eased her back onto the bed.

She started to cry and it broke my heart to see her like that.

‘Can we just get a wheel chair?’ I said to the nurse. She nodded and rushed off to get us one. 

‘It’s ok, kitten. This will take time. You’ve had a big trauma to your head. Your body was in shock and will need some time to adjust again. But you will be ok.’ I said as I crouched down on front of her and ran circles on her thighs with my fingers.

She looked up at me and nodded as I reached up and wiped away her tears.

‘I’m sorry, Sir.’ She said quietly. I stood up and took hold of her chin to tilt her head up, gently.

‘You have nothing to apologise for. It’s me that is sorry.’ As I said that the nurse came back with a wheel chair. 

‘I’ll help you in the toilet.’ The nurse said. But Lucy looked worried.

‘No, thank you. Tom, can you help me?’ She said as she looked at me.

‘Of course, sweetheart.’ I said. The nurse left us to it.

I carefully lifted Lucy off the bed and placed her onto the wheel chair. I took her down the corridor and into the toilet. We placed it round and I had to ease her gently from the chair onto the toilet. Then I had to lift her gown out of the way, which she held up for me, as I managed to wriggle her knickers down out of the way. She had managed to hold onto the bar at the side and hold herself up a little bit so it wasn’t too difficult.

After she relieved herself she had to hold herself up a little bit again so I could wipe her. I noticed she was a little embarrassed at all of that. It wasn’t like we weren’t really intimate, but I knew the fact she wasn’t able to go to the toilet herself was taking the last of her independence away. I felt so bad.

‘Thank you, Sir.’ She said as we left the bathroom.

‘Stop thanking me, kitten. I would do anything for you.’ I said as I leaned down and kissed her head, careful of avoiding her injury. 

I lifted her back onto her bed and tucked her in. She got herself comfy and closed her eyes. I got myself comfy aswell on the chair and held her hand as I fell asleep.


	33. Chapter 33

I hugged into Tom as he carried me inside. He had Rob get in my wheelchair which I was going to need for at least a few days. Which sucked. But I was so happy to be out of the hospital. I had to stay in for the day and was late getting released, so I was ready for bed. Desperately.

‘Welcome home, kitten.’ Tom grinned as he kissed me on the lips. I was so happy to be back.

He took me straight through to the spare room, as ours was upstairs and he didn’t want me up there till I was better. Just in case. He placed me down and helped me change into a fresh night gown. He made sure I had water at the bedside table and that I was comfy.

He climbed onto the bed next to me and I hugged into him. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close as he stroked my hair softly.

‘There are a few new rules, kitten.’ He said softly. 

‘What are they, Sir?’ I asked.

‘Number 1 is that play will be limited. For obvious reasons. When you can start doing things again, it will be very slowly and soft. Number 2 is you must rest and do as I say when it comes to you recovering. Number 3 is the most important. You are not to do anything on the front line within the gang again. For your own safety. And I am not being lenient on that rule at all.’ 

‘I understand the first 2. But I want to be able to help out with the gang. I know it’s risky, but I have to contribute somehow.’ 

‘NO. Lucy. There is no arguing on that. I am not only speaking as your dom here, but as your lover more than anything. It’s too dangerous and I should never have let you do things like that in the first place. You very nearly got killed, Lucy.’ Tom’s voice was a little shaky again as he cupped my face in his hands.

‘But, Sir.’

‘No. That is final.’ He said firmly and glared at me. I sighed. 

‘Well… Only if you don’t go to the front line again aswell?’ I said as I looked up to him. He looked a little shocked.

‘What do you mean?’

‘If I hadn’t moved, that would have been you that was shot. You might have been killed. And you nearly got killed before when your arm was shot.’ 

‘Lucy. I’ve been doing this for years. I’ I cut him off as I put my fingers to his lips. I knew I’d probably regret that later.

‘But then you would be putting me through all the ache that you went through. Or worse if you actually got killed. When you got shot in the arm, that was torture enough for me. I can’t imagine how you felt when I was in the coma. But if we both stay away from the front line, then it will save us both. Not just from physical injury, but also mental pain too.’ 

Tom’s eyes softened as I spoke and he ran a hand down his face.

‘You’re so stubborn sometimes, kitten. You know that?’ Tom grinned at me and kissed my forehead. 

‘So are you, Sir.’ I said as I put my head down on his chest and wrapped my arms back around him. 

We talked more about the gang. Tom decided he would take a step back from doing a lot of the dirty work. But he still wanted to be involved in most of it. I couldn’t really change his mind because he was the leader after all. And I guess in a way he was a professional. He had only ever been shot twice in all the years he’d been in the gang.

He reassured me he would do less risky jobs himself. Taking more of a back seat in that sense. No matter how much I pouted and fluttered my eyelashes, Tom wasn’t letting me be as involved as I had been.

I felt torn. I could understand why he was wanting to keep me safe. But I was disappointed that I wouldn’t get to do things amongst the gang like before.

Tom took great care of me. I knew he would anyway. He had brought me through to the bathroom and was running a bath for me as I done the toilet. Once I was done he had to wipe me again. I was a bit more used to it now, but still wished I was able to do it myself. But I couldn’t stand on my own feet just yet so had to use my hands to keep myself up.

Tom carried me to the bath and placed me in gently. The warm water lapped at my skin and I felt all my muscles relaxing instantly. I let out a moan as I carefully lay back. Tom had gotten me a bath pillow to support my head better. The hard bath against my back was a little tender to start with. But turned out ok.

‘You’re due your painkillers again now.’ Tom commented as he went to the cabinet and got them out along with filling a glass of water. 

‘Thank you, Sir.’ I said as he put the tablets one at a time in my mouth and then held the glass up for me. 

Tom was so gentle and caring when he washed my hair. He couldn’t do it properly because of my injury. But he kept asking if I was ok. He massaged my skull on the opposite side from my injury, which was heavenly. Then he washed my body. It got me a bit turned on, which was annoying as I knew we couldn’t do anything about it. He was so gentle with his touching though, it was impossible not to get turned on.

‘Once you’re in bed I will put that cream on you. It’s supposed to help ease the pain from bruises and help it heal quicker.’ Tom said as he took off his shirt after he had finished washing me. I was a little distracted from looking at his glorious chest.

Then I realised he took it off so he could lift me out of the bath without getting his shirt wet. He sat me down carefully on a stool he had taken in. Then he wrapped a large fluffy towel around me. He dried me off and then carried me to bed.

‘I think you’re better off sleeping naked. So there’s less to rub against your back.’ Tom said and winked at me. 

‘Is that the only reason?’ I teased.

‘Well, that and I get a lovely view.’ Tom chuckled and kissed me on the lips.

‘Can you roll onto your belly for me, kitten.’ I rolled over and watched as Tom got some cream onto his hands. 

He gently placed it onto my back over the bruise. I gasped out from the pain but tried to hold it together. But Tom of course could read me like a book and stopped.

‘I’m sorry, kitten.’ He said softly. I felt his lips on my shoulder as he kissed me softly.

‘It’s ok. It needs to go on. It’s just really tender.’ I said quietly. 

‘Do you want me to continue?’ He asked.

‘Yes please, Sir.’ 

Tom was even more gentle, if that was even possible, as he rubbed the cream onto my back.

‘How is it looking?’ I asked through gritted teeth as I tried to keep my cool.

‘Nasty, if I’m honest. Looks incredibly sore, kitten.’ 

‘I dread to find out how it is without the pain killers. My head too. It still feels like a dull ache.’ I admitted quietly.

‘There we go. All done. Hopefully that will also help to soothe it. I should just dose you up high on pain killers so you sleep for the next few weeks.’ Tom chuckled.

‘Don’t tempt me.’ I laughed. ‘I think I might try sleeping like this. It’s nice and easy on my back.’ I said to Tom once he finished with the cream.

‘Do you want the blanket over you?’ Tom asked as he wiped his hands on his trousers.

‘Um. Over my legs and bum please, Sir. Not on my bruise though.’ 

‘I’ll turn the heater up to make sure you don’t get cold, kitten.’ Tom said as he pulled the blanket up over me as I’d asked. He wondered over to the heater and turned it up. 

‘Too kind, Sir.’ I giggled as he undressed fully and climbed into bed.

‘I’m so happy that the nightmare is over.’ Tom whispered as he lay on his side facing me.

He ran his fingers lightly over my back, avoiding my bruise, and it felt heavenly as my skin tingled in that delightful way. I loved having him touch me. Even if it was just his hand on mine or on my shoulder. I craved his body to be near mine and he knew it. He seemed to always want to be touching me in some way too. He was very touchy feely and I adored that about him. 

‘Me too, Sir.’ I said and smiled back at him. 

I reached my hand over and placed it over his chin. I stroked over his stubble as he smiled.

‘Are you going to grow a beard?’ I asked.

‘Hmm. I guess I could grow it out again. I know how heartbroken you were when I shaved it.’ Tom chuckled and moved his face so he could kiss my hand that had been stroking his chin.

‘My heart still bleeds because of it.’ I said before I yawned. 

‘Get some sleep, kitten. You need all the rest you can get.’ Tom kissed my forehead and took my hand into his as I closed my eyes. 

‘I love you.’ I whispered.

‘I love you more, my darling Lucy.’ I heard him say just before I slipped away to dreamland.


	34. Chapter 34

Tom’s POV

I woke up to find Lucy was really restless. It was only about 5am but she was rolling around from her back to each sides.

‘Lucy, sweetheart.’ I said as I sat up. She turned her head towards me, she looked in pain. I could tell from the way her face was.

‘Sir?’ She asked quietly. 

‘You’re sore.’ I said as I turned on the bedside lamp and climbed out of bed.

‘It’s ok.’ She said as she tried to turn around, but winced in pain.

I went to the bathroom and got her pain killers and water.

‘You should have woken me, kitten. How long have you been sore?’ I asked as she took the tablets.

‘Just an hour-ish. I didn’t want to wake you, Sir.’ She said as she handed me back the glass of water. 

‘If you’re in pain, wake me. I don’t want you sore when we can prevent it. Promise me you will tell me when you are hurting, even if I’m asleep?’ 

‘Ok. I promise, Sir.’ She nodded and smiled.

‘Good girl. I don’t want to see you in pain.’ I said as I kissed her forehead and lay down next to her again. She shuffled over to me and draped herself over me. It was nice to have her body against mine again. I stroked her back softly. I had to keep reminding myself of her bruise so I wouldn’t touch it.

‘Is it easing any yet?’ I asked quietly.

‘A tiny bit.’ She said as she nuzzled against me. 

‘Try and get some more rest when you can, kitten. The more sleep you get the better you will heal.’ I said as I kissed her forehead again. She nodded and closed her eyes. Eventually her breathing evened out and she drifted to sleep. 

 

Lucy’s POV

When I awoke later I was still draped over Tom. It was around 10am now. I couldn’t believe I had slept that long. I felt bad for Tom as he was awake and trying to read. But with me covering him it wasn’t that easy for him to hold his book. He smiled when I looked up at him.

‘Morning, kitten. Sleep well?’ He asked.

‘Very. I slept like a log after getting those pain killers.’ I admitted. 

‘Good. You need it. Now, how about some breakfast?’ He asked as I managed to sit myself up. I winced a little as my back went against the pillow, but it eased fairly quickly once I got myself comfortable.

‘That sounds good.’ I nodded.

‘What would you like? I’ll get you anything at all.’ Tom grinned.

‘Hmmm. Pancakes?’ I grinned back.

‘Coming right up!’ Tom kissed my forehead then headed through to the kitchen.

About half an hour later Tom reappeared with a plate full of pancakes and some orange juice. He had some pancake mix on his cheek that he obviously hadn’t noticed. I burst out laughing and he looked confused.

‘What’s so funny, kitten?’ He asked with a smile as he climbed onto the bed next to me. 

‘You have some pancake mix on you. Right. Here…’ I said as I leaned over and licked it off his cheek. He chuckled and took hold of my chin, keeping my face near his so he could kiss my lips aswell. 

‘Thank god I have you to keep me looking handsome.’ He grinned cockily. I laughed and nudged at his chest playfully. 

We both tucked into the pancakes. They were so good. He always made amazing pancakes. He got them just perfect.

‘These are amazing.’ I moaned out as I grabbed another one. 

‘Do you remember the first morning you were here? You had pancakes that I made for you.’ Tom said softly.

‘Yeah I remember. I also remember sitting opposite you and being terrified.’ I laughed.

‘You were scared of me?’ Tom asked as he turned to face me more.

‘A bit yeah.’ I admitted.

‘Why?’ 

‘Well. You are the leader of a gang. You can be rather intimidating aswell, you know. Your domlyness shines through. Your confident in yourself, how you carry yourself too. Not to mention being tall, broad and incredibly handsome.’ I smirked.

‘Do I still intimidate you now?’ He asked with a smirk as he leaned closer to me. 

‘Nah. I know you’re a big teddy bear now, Sir.’ I giggled at his reaction.

‘Well perhaps I should be more strict with you, kitten.’ He growled and leaned over to nibble against my earlobe.

‘Aww no. I’ve put my foot in it now, haven’t I?’ I pouted. Tom kissed my pout and gave my thigh a squeeze.

‘You have indeed, kitten.’ Tom chuckled. 

 

We spent the morning in bed together. Tom put some music on and we just cuddled and talked. It was really nice actually. I enjoyed moments like that with him. Just being with him. Especially when he stroked my hair. That was lovely.

‘Can I try walking to the living room? I really want to keep trying.’ I asked after lunch. 

‘Of course. But we will take it easy. There’s no rush.’ Tom said in a concerned manner as he came round to my side of the bed to help me.

He shifted me round so my legs were dangling down the side. He put my arm around him for support and he carefully slid me off the bed. I put my weight down onto my feet and went to take a step forwards. But as I done so, I felt incredibly dizzy suddenly as the room started to spin.

‘Uh oh. Careful, kitten. Easy does it.’ Tom said as he lifted me back down onto the bed. I put my head in my hand for a few seconds till the dizziness passed.

‘You ok?’ He asked me as he crouched down on front of me, between my knees.

‘Yeah.’ I said quietly and nodded. ‘The room just started to spin and I felt really dizzy.’ I sighed.

‘It’s ok, kitten. It will just take time.’ 

 

Tom’s POV

Over the following few days I just kept up to date with gang stuff from home. I didn’t want to leave Lucy alone. That was not an option. She was now able to stand herself, but walking was still a little shaky. But she would get there, in time.

‘Sir?’ I heard her calling from the bedroom as I was cleaning up the kitchen.

‘Yes, kitten?’ I asked as I appeared.

‘I uhm. Was kind of wondering whether we could do some… Stuff?’ She blushed. I grinned and walked over to her by the bed.

‘What kind of stuff, kitten?’ I asked.

‘You know. Play.’ She continued to blush. Oh this was fun.

‘Play? Well I can get the monopoly out or we could play a game of cards if you fancy that?’ I teased.

‘No, Sir… I mean. You know.’ 

‘No I don’t know what you mean, kitten. You’ll have to tell me.’ I smirked and climbed onto the bed next to her. I put my hand to her chin and had her look me straight in the eye.

‘Use your words.’ I said. 

‘Could we have sex, Sir?’ She squeaked out. I loved toying with her and making her blush so much. 

We hadn’t done anything sexual since she came home. I didn’t want to hurt her. She was still sore when her painkillers wore off. And in certain ways when she moved, her back ached. This had been the longest we had went without having sex. We usually done it every day. If we didn’t we still at least done some form of sexual activity each day. I had to admit, even I was feeling really horny all the time and wanted to pounce on her. But her well being was my main priority.

‘No, kitten. You’re not ready for sex yet. You’re still really weak and sore.’ I tried to be sympathetic to her. But she wasn’t best pleased.

‘Please, Sir. There must be something we could do?’ She begged.

‘Not today, kitten. That’s final, no more arguing. We will see how you are tomorrow, we might be able to do something tomorrow. But only if you’re a good girl and behave. Ok?’ I said firmly.

‘Yes, Sir.’ She nodded. She looked a little disappointed, but didn’t say anything else on the matter.

‘That’s my girl.’ I said as I kissed her forehead softly.


	35. Chapter 35

Lucy and I were lying on our sides, spooning, I was the big spoon as always and she the little one. She was resting her head on my right arm, it went a little numb but I didn’t care as she had slept well.

From her request last night, I decided to give her a nice wake up call. But I still wanted to be really careful as she obviously wasn’t recovered.

I slid my hand down to her tummy. I let it rest there and I stroked my fingers softly against her tummy as I started to kiss against her neck and shoulder. She started to stir a little but was still asleep.

I let my hand sneak further down her body till I reached between her thighs. I stroked across her skin on either thigh for a moment. I could feel her starting to wriggle a little. I wasn’t sure if she was still asleep or awake now. There had been times before I’d done something to wake her and she pretended to stay asleep for as long as she could.

I kissed her shoulder again as I let my finger stroke down her pussy. She moaned out gently and moved slightly, her legs parted a little.

‘Are you awake, kitten?’ I purred against her ear. She nodded and buried her face down into the pillow, making me chuckle.

I used my finger to gather some of her excitement and used it to rub around her clit softly. She moaned out and writhed against me as I done so. I brought her close to the edge by teasing her clit in circles. Then I eased away from the little sensitive nub, to let her body calm down a little more. So I slid a finger inside her and teased around there for a while, before going back to tease her clit for a moment.

She moved round onto her back and spread her legs open nice and wide for me. I knew she was close.

‘Good girl.’ I praised as I kissed her cheek. 

‘Please, Sir. Can I cum?’ She begged. 

I put more pressure down as I rubbed her clit slowly.

‘Hmm. No.’ I said as I slid my finger inside of her, ignoring her clit again. I curled said finger inside her, rubbing against the spot that I knew drove her wild. 

‘Oh god. Please, Sir?’ She begged again.

‘I said no.’ I growled and bit down on her shoulder. Saying no only seemed to excite her more. I could feel it.

‘If you cum you will be in so much trouble, kitten. I won’t let you cum for a month.’ I growled against her skin. 

She whimpered in both annoyance and desire. Her body was writhing on the bed as her hips bucked upwards against my hand. I only chuckled in response to her need.

Then I stopped all stimulation and removed my hand from her. She cried out and flopped against the bed. Her breathing was all over the place and her body was trembling.

‘Sir, please.’ She squeaked out weakly. 

‘Lucy. Don’t make me say it again. You will cum when I say you can.’ I said firmly as I sat up. 

‘Now, roll over onto your stomach. I don’t want you to hurt your back or head against the mattress.’ I said as I helped her roll over.

She lay on her stomach, arms to the side. Her back was still badly bruised in the one area. It looked incredibly sore. So did her head, I could see the stitches she had to get. But when her hair was brushed and down, you couldn’t see it. Which she was so glad of. However it would be a long time before she could even tie her hair up, never mind me pull on it.

‘Spread your legs open.’ I said as I pushed against her thighs. 

She snapped them open for me and I could see her breathing deepen as I positioned myself between them.

‘Keep your hands at either side of your head. Don’t move them.’ As I spoke, she done as I asked.

I raised her hips up a little, just enough so I could slide my already hard cock into her. She moaned out and pushed back against me. I nipped her thigh, making her squeak out and stop moving.

‘Better.’ I commented as she kept still. 

I took my time, I allowed myself to fill her completely. I held steady for a few seconds, letting her feel me fully inside her. She was so warm around me and wet. I had to take a deep breath myself to keep my own mind and body under control.

I moved at a teasingly slow pace for us both. I pulled out nearly the whole way, then slowly pushed back into her. She was moaning like crazy into the pillow beneath her face. My own moans and grunts joined her as the pace was deliciously slow. I could feel her clenching around me, not wanting my cock to leave. It was a lovely massage.

I so wanted to grab her hair and yank her head backwards. But I knew I couldn’t do that. So I just had to stick with gripping onto her hips tightly as I kept a slow pace.

But soon I was needing my release. So I snapped my hips quickly against her, thrusting hard and deep into her. She yelped out in surprise and her body trembled visibly. I thrust hard and quick into her till I spilled myself inside her. She was trembling and desperate to cum as I slowed my thrusts down again.

‘You may cum.’ I granted her permission as I slid my hand underneath her and I rubbed at her throbbing clit. 

She cried out and with a few more slow thrusts from me she came around my cock. It was a delicious feeling. Nearly made me want to go for round 2. But I didn’t want to tire her out. So I pulled out of her and collapsed down next to her.

‘Good girl, Kitten.’ I praised as I smoothed her hair out of her face. She smiled blissfully up at me. 

‘Thank you, Sir.’ She said happily.

.

 

‘What are you doing through here?’ I asked in a bit of a panic as Lucy hadn’t been in the bedroom. I found her in the kitchen. Her legs were a little wobbly, but she was leaning against the counter.

‘I was really thirsty and didn’t want to bug you. But I feel fine. No dizziness.’ She beamed with happiness. I sighed in relief and walked over to her to kiss her forehead.

‘I’m so proud of you, kitten. But you wouldn’t have been bugging me. I want to help you get back on your feet, ok? If you had fell I would never forgive myself. Let’s do this safely ok?’ 

‘Sorry, Sir. I never really thought about it.’ She said as she looked down. 

I took hold of her chin and tilted her face up.

‘No need to apologise. I know it must be frustrating not having your independence in the same way now. But you will again. In time.’ I said as I took her into my arms for a hug.


	36. Chapter 36

‘COME ON! LET’S GO! SIR, WAKE UP! WAKE UP!’ 

Was what I was awakened to. Along with Lucy jumping around on the bed causing me to bounce.

‘Jesus, kitten. It’s only… 7am!’ I said as I glanced at the clock and rubbed my eyes. That’s when I noticed she was already dressed.

‘What time did you get up?’ I asked her.

‘About an hour ago. I couldn’t really sleep. I’m SO excited.’ She grinned and jumped from the bed. She raced around the room, chucking last minute things into bags. 

‘Alright, alright.’ I said as I stretched.

But I took a moment to watch her. It made me smile to see her completely healed again. It had been just over 2 months since her accident and she was absolutely fine now. We had still been careful when it came to sex and other things. I still hadn’t pulled on her hair yet, no matter how much she begged me to. She even tugged on her hair herself to prove a point. But that only got her into trouble from me.

But today, we were going camping for 2 nights. We had planned it for a while now and she was so excited. I was too, however unsure. I had never been camping before so I didn’t really know what to expect. I did love my home comforts, so roughing it for a few nights was certainly going to be interesting.

Lucy’s POV

I was so excited to be going camping again. It had been years since I was last camped out under the stars. I couldn’t wait.

Tom got himself up and he put on some jeans and a shirt. Even without wearing a suit he still looked amazing and all domly. My knees were going weak just watching him as he rolled his sleeves up his forearms.

‘Kitten, come here.’ He motioned me to him as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

I went straight to him and he patted his lap. So I climbed onto his lap and he wrapped his arms around me.

‘All normal rules will apply for this trip. But there’s also a few more. I will handle the fire we make, prepare the food and if you want to swim in the lake you will be surpervised. You never know what’s in there really. No going off on your own either, we will stick together. Ok?’ He said firmly.

I felt my stomach swirl with excitement. I loved it when he gave me rules and was being strict… Well I sometimes loved it.

‘Yes, Sir.’ I nodded and hugged into him. He kissed my forehead.

‘Let’s hit the road then!’ Tom grinned at me.

We packed up the jag and then got comfortable for the 3 hour journey ahead of us to the camp site we had picked. It was remote and would just be the two of us, by a lovely lake. The only down side to not actually camping on a proper camp site was that there wouldn’t be any toilets or showers. So we would be roughing it properly. I couldn’t wait.

‘Are you sure we have enough baby wipes?’ Tom asked as we set off.

‘Yes, Sir. I’m very sure. We have 5 large packs of them, that’s more than plenty for two nights.’ I giggled. 

‘If we run out, you’re in big trouble.’ Tom said as he reached over and gave my thigh a squeeze, making me squeal and laugh.

‘I’ll make sure we don’t. Besides, there’s the lake we can wash in too.’ I grinned.

‘That’s very true.’ Tom grinned too.

Tom was away to say something but my squealing stopped him. My favourite song just came on the radio so I turned it up loud and started singing along.

‘I’m living on such sweet nothiiiiiing.’ I sang out. Tom laughed and joined in.

That’s when the journey turned into a karaoke journey.

Next we sang along to Bon Jovi’s, It’s my life. We both belted out the words as we drove along the motorway. Anyone looking in on us would have seen the two most carefree and happiest couple ever.

Hold Back The River by James Bay came on and Tom sang along to that beautifully. He actually had a really good singing voice too. Man of many talents he was.

But when Jessie J, Do It Like A Dude started, I nearly died with laughter as Tom sang along and done some actions. Well, the best he could while driving anyway.

‘You know all the words to it!’ I laughed.

‘Of course. My guilty pleasure, Jessie J.’ He winked at me as he carried on singing and acting out.

The next few songs we didn’t really know. But then…

“Doh… Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh” Started…

We both nearly hit the roof with excitement. We absolutely loved Uptown Funk. The two of us sang along, word perfect. While dancing the whole time. Every now and then Tom would stop and just do the head bobbing like Ronson does in the video. I nearly died laughing again.

The rest of the journey was more or less the same. Though we did stop for breakfast on the way aswell.

It was odd though, as I was wearing a skirt and a vest top, my collar was more on show than normal. And a few people took second glances towards it. But that only seemed to make me hold my head higher and prouder. I didn’t really care what people thought when they seen it.

To me it meant I belonged to someone, was looked after and most importantly, I was loved.

We arrived at the area where we were going to camp. We parked a little away and walked a short path through a forest then out to a clearing by the lake. It was going to be perfect.

‘Right. Let’s get started, Sir.’ I said excitedly as I opened up one of the rucksacks. Tom looked at me, confusion and amazement written on his face.

‘I have no idea how to set up a tent, kitten. This is one thing you will have to keep me right with.’ Tom chuckled as he helped me take things out.

But as we started to put the tent up, he was just getting in the way more than anything. As much as I obviously loved him, he wasn’t helping.

‘Sir… I mean this in the nicest way. But perhaps it might be easier if I get the tent up myself?’ I asked. 

‘Hmm. I guess so, miss smarty pants.’ Tom chuckled and winked at me. 

I laughed as he sat down on a log and watched as I put the tent up. It wasn’t huge but it wasn’t a small one either. It had two parts and could fit 3 or 4 with ease.

‘I’m very impressed, kitten. Not many girls can put a tent up on their own.’ Tom said as he walked over to me once it was up.

'Oi! Isn’t that a bit sexist, Sir?’ I teased.

'I mean, a lot of girls would find it too difficult. Just expect the man to do it. But then there’s the amazing ones like you that aren’t afraid of hard work, getting dirty and doing stuff for themselves. I admire that about you, kitten.’ Tom wrapped his arms around me and kissed my lips softly.

'Nice save.’ I giggled.

Tom got a nice fire going and then we got out some food and he cooked some lunch for us. We also had toasted marshmallows after, which were delicious.

‘Open wide.’ Tom grinned as he fed me a marshmallow. 

He leaned over and kissed me as I had just swallowed said marshmallow. His tongue entered my mouth and he claimed dominance over me instantly as always.

‘Mmm. You taste marshmallowey.’ Tom grinned as he leaned back a little.

‘Glad it’s not garlicey.’ I giggled.

After we finished tidying up after our food, we went for a walk around the lake to explore. We were walking hand in hand and Tom just so happened to be wearing his leather gloves. He had been wearing them more often with me, instead of just for driving. He knew how to drive me insane.

Tom’s POV

I could feel her thumb brushing across my hand. She also kept looking down to where our hands were linked. I knew what was going through her mind.

She blushed when she caught me watching her. That made me smirk.

‘What are you thinking, kitten?’ I asked her as we walked along the path that led right around the beautiful lake. 

‘Nothing. Just how beautiful it is here.’ She said as she turned her attention out to the lake.

‘Don’t lie to me, kitten.’ I said in a growl as I swiftly grabbed her and pinned her up against the nearest tree. 

‘I… Uhm. Was just thinking about tonight in the tent. How fun it will be to have sex… And stuff about your gloves too. How you brought them with you…’ She said quietly as her breathing deepened.

‘That’s more like it. You should know by now to never lie to me, kitten. I don’t like lies.’ I said as I pulled her wrists up above her and wrapped them into one hand. 

I crushed my lips against hers as I moved my hand up her thigh. She whimpered against my mouth as I reached the edge of her knickers.

‘Who do you belong to?’ I asked as I moved my lips from hers slightly.

‘You, Sir.’ She trembled.

‘And who does this belong to?’ I asked as I cupped her pussy over her knickers. 

‘You, Sir.’ She squeaked out. 

‘Good girl, Lucy.’ I purred. 

I moved my gloved hand down her knickers. She whimpered again as I ran a finger along her. Her mouth fell open and her head fell backwards as she bucked her hips towards my hand. I used my finger to tease at her clit, though she was already soaking.

‘Eyes on me.’ I growled. 

She quickly opened her eyes and locked them on mine. Her cheeks turned a delightful shade of red as I circled her clit slowly with my thumb and inserted a finger easily inside her.

‘Sir.’ Was all she said shakily as her whole body trembled. Her eyes were glazed over and she was starting to lose it.

‘Good girl, Lucy. Just feel… You love the leather gloves, don’t you? My little horny kitten. You’re always so wet for me.’ I bit down on her earlobe as I rubbed her clit harder.

‘Please may I cum, Sir?’ She cried out. 

‘No.’ I ginned wickedly as I brought her to the very edge, then I removed my hand.

I brought my hand up to her face and I caressed her cheek softly.

‘Open.’ I said as I moved my fingers to her mouth. She hesitated but then opened her mouth so I could slip my fingers into her. 

‘Suck.’ She done as I said. But I could see it on her face how much she hated it. She always hated tasting herself. Though I knew she was torn because of the gloves too.

‘Come on then. Let’s get back to camp.’ I grinned and released her from the tree.


	37. Chapter 37

After our little fun on our walk around the lake, Lucy was being extremely well behaved and clingy. 

We had decided to have a few drinks around the fire, Lucy had got my drink for me and I hadn’t even asked. She also had a sweet innocent smile plastered on her face as she sat down right next to me on the rug. 

‘What are you after, kitten?’ I asked. Even though I knew exactly what it was she was after. 

  ‘Nothing, Sir. Just being helpful.’ She said with a big smile as she took a sip of her drink.   

I eyed her up suspiciously. But after I took a sip of my own drink I put mine to the side. Then I done the same with hers. She looked a little confused as I turned around to face her more. I patted my lap and she looked even more confused.

‘Climb on my lap, kitten.’ Now it was her turn to eye me up suspiciously. She knew I was up to something, but she had no idea what. 

But she climbed onto my lap and I wrapped my arms around her, holding her close.

‘I shall give you two options. If you endure some tickling for around an hour, I shall let you dance on the end of my tongue in as many orgasms as you wish… Or, you can endure a thorough fucking but you are not allowed to cum until tomorrow night.’ I grinned.

  ‘Ohhh god.’ She groaned and hid her face into her hands. 

‘You must decide, kitten.’ I teased as I poked her in her side. She jumped and then looked at me, blushing.

‘I think I know what you will choose.’ I winked at her.   

‘So evil!’ She whined and hid her face into my chest.   

‘But you love it.’ I said as I kissed the top of her head. 

  ‘Umm… I’ll pick the first option please, Sir. But I was wondering something…’ 

‘What is that, kitten?’ I asked as she looked up at me, still blushing.  

‘Could I be restrained for the tickling?’ She asked quietly. 

  ‘Of course. There’s no fun if you can run away.’ I grinned wickedly.  

Lucy’s POV 

I thought being restrained would be easier for me. I could never keep still when Tom tickled me. It was so horrible yet amazing at the same time. Pure torture but in a fun and pleasurable way. It was weird. 

‘Well there maybe is a little fun in running away, Sir.’ I giggled and blushed even more. 

‘Don’t you even think about it.’ Tom growled and nuzzled his nose against my neck.

  ‘Now be a good girl and get into the tent. Get yourself naked and lie down on the bed on your back, arms straight up above you, legs spread. I will be in soon, just got to sort the fire out.’ Tom whispered to my ear as he bit down playfully on my earlobe. I trembled and nodded, not able to say anything.

I done as I was told and rushed into the tent. Luckily the sun had been out earlier so it was nice and warm in the tent. I quickly stripped off all my clothes, leaving me in only my collar. Then I lay down on top of the sleeping bags that were on the blow up bed. I put my arms straight up above me and spread my legs open for him. Then I waited patiently for Tom.

‘My my my. What a lovely sight.’ He purred as he entered the tent and zipped the door shut behind him. 

  I smiled as I could see his jeans get a little tighter as he gazed at me. It felt like a physical caress as he looked all over my body. I felt pretty vulnerable, especially knowing what he was going to do. 

‘Look at you. Your skin looks incredibly soft, kitten. Look at your stomach and underarms, just begging to be tickled.’ His words made me squirm. 

I wanted to pull said arms down to protect myself from what was to come. I was feeling really ticklish already and he hadn’t even touched me yet. I also knew I was really wet already for him. How I was going to be able to last a whole hour, I did not know. 

  ‘I sure am going to enjoy this. A whole hour to tease and play with you. Mmm. The best thing, there’s going to be absolutely nothing you can do about it.’ Tom grinned down at me wickedly as he reached below the blow up bed and pulled out the under bed restraints. 

He must have set them up earlier as all he had to do was put the leather straps around my ankles and wrists. Then I was restrained good and tight to the bed. 

‘Hmmm. Where to start. Your entire body looks so delectable. And sooooo responsive to me.’ He said teasingly as he slowly ran a finger up my side, making me squirm and let out a small giggle. 

‘If you make too much noise I may have to gag you. We can’t have you disturbing the wildlife around here now can we?’ Tom grinned. 

I watched in anticipation as he reached into a bag he had packed. He pulled out a small bottle, I had never seen it before or had any idea what it was. 

‘What’s that, Sir?’ I squeaked out.  

‘Shhhh. You will soon find out enough, kitten.’ He said as he put the bottle down to the side.   

He stood over me by my legs, well leaned over me. He couldn’t stand up straight because of the tent. Even though it was a large one, he was very tall. I watched impatiently as he took off his shirt. I felt my mouth water and my stomach churn as I looked at his chest. He was so unbelievably sexy, surely it was illegal to be that sexy.

‘See anything you like, kitten?’ Tom grinned at me as he noticed me staring at him.  

‘Mmm hmm.’ I said as I licked my lips. 

Tom chuckled and winked at me. For some reason that made me blush. He was good at doing that to me. Even though we had been together for a while now, he still knew exactly how to reduce me to mush. How to make me nervous and excited. It was always new and exciting with Tom. I loved it. I loved him.

I watched excitedly as he unbuckled his belt. But he was doing it slowly and on purpose to tease me. It was torture and he hadn’t even begun yet.

‘You enjoy being at my mercy, don’t you? All tied up, nowhere to go. Just waiting for me to begin your torture. You love it so much, I can smell your excitement already. You crave subjugation. You crave to be all mine, don’t you?’ Tom said in a low tone as he removed his trousers.   I gulped and nodded. 

‘Yes, Sir.’ I said. But it came out in a squeak.   

‘You are mine forever, aren’t you?’ He said as he looked at me and picked up the bottle again.  

‘Yes, Sir. Yours.’ I trembled as he positioned himself over my lower body.   He opened the bottle and peered into it, then he grinned.

‘Are you going to be a good girl for me tonight?’ He asked as he reached down and cupped my cheek with his hand.

  ‘Yes, Sir.’ I said as he stroked his thumb over my cheek.  

'Good girl, Lucy.’ He purred. His words went straight through me, making me tremble. 

He tipped the bottle slightly over so some fell out onto my stomach. It wasn’t cold and it wasn’t warm. It was just, a weird liquid of sorts. Tom must have seen my confusion as he looked at me and smirked.

‘Patience, kitten. Patience.’ He whispered.  

Tom leaned down over me and kissed me on the lips. As his lips moved against mine, he ran the tips of his fingers down my sides, softly tickling me. I laughed into his mouth as he slowly tickled my sides. I felt him grin against my lips before he thrust his tongue into my mouth. 

That’s when I felt it. 

The liquid from the bottle that Tom had placed on my stomach started to tingle. But the tingling sensation was a weird one. It was more ticklish than anything. I started to moan against his mouth and I wriggled a little, trying to move my stomach up against him.

‘The liquid works then?’ Tom asked as he sat back up over me.   

‘Oh god oh god.’ I said as Tom ran his fingers slowly over my stomach, over the liquid. It made my skin even more ticklish and sensitive to his touch. My body was thrashing around as he slowly ran his fingers round and round my stomach.  

‘Let’s test it out on some more parts of your body too.’ Tom grinned.

  He then proceeded to apply the liquid to my underarms, breast, feet and he rubbed some into my sides too. By the time it set in, my whole body was tingling with the ticklish sensation. Tom’s fingers skimmed easily all over my body, tickling me. It was pure torture.

‘AAAAAAAHHHH. SIR PLEASE. I DON’T THINK I CAN TAKE MUCH MORE!’ I screamed out as my body thrashed around, trying to escape his tantalizing fingers. I was struggling to breathe properly because of laughing so much.

Tom’s POV 

The new liquid I bought was working wonders. It was making her extremely more ticklish than normal. I felt wicked, but I knew it would be worth it in the end for her. And me. I did love seeing her so helpless underneath me and squirming around trying to escape. 

I stopped after a while so she could recover and get her breath back. I didn’t want her to pass out or anything. 

'How is the liquid feeling now?’ I asked her with a grin. 

'Very tingly, Sir.’ She said as she wriggled around a little. 

'Good.’ I chuckled. 

I started up her torture again soon after she had her breathing back under control. She was a sweaty, horny, crying and laughing mess by the time the hour was up. She was deep into sub space by now, so I had slowed a bit near the end. But she couldn’t form words properly as I took a towel and put some water over it from a bottle. I dabbed it against her forehead to cool her down. 

Her body was still trembling and her eyes were glazed over. Her chest was heaving as she evened out her breathing. 

'Are you alright, kitten?’ I asked as I lay down by her and stroked her stomach softly. I felt her muscles twitching under my touch. Her body was so sensitive now. 

She didn’t respond verbally to my question. Just nodded a little bit. 

‘Come here, kitten.’ I untied her wrists and ankles from the restraints. Then I pulled her onto my lap. She curled up against me and buried her face into my chest. 

  ‘Let me know when you are ok to speak, sweetheart.’ I whispered into her hair as I stroked her back softly in circles.  

We sat quietly for around 10 minutes before she looked up at me and kissed my neck. I smiled down at her and stroked my hand down her hair.

‘How are you feeling?’ I asked her as I kissed the top of her head.

  ‘Good… That was fun. Torture, but fun.’ She blushed and giggled.

  ‘Glad you enjoyed it, kitten. I’m very proud you managed to survive the whole hour. Now, would you like your reward?’ I asked with a grin.  

‘Yes please, Sir.’ She said excitedly.


	38. Chapter 38

I woke up feeling absolutely boiling. Tom and I had squeezed into the one sleeping bag. But with the sun blaring down on the tent, it had turned it into an oven. Being in Tom’s arms and his body pressed against my back, I was way too hot. 

I tried to find the zip to get out of the sleeping bag. But I couldn’t find it. So I realised it must have been at Tom’s side. Great. 

I tried wriggling out of his grip, but he only seemed to tighten his arms around me. I tried to loosen his arms, but there was just no use. 

‘Sir?’ I said quietly, to see if he was awake or not. But there was no response.

  ‘Sir?’ I said louder as I tried to nudge him with my elbow. But that didn’t even help. 

  ‘God dammit.’ I groaned.  

I then wriggled so I was able to to turn around, it took a while and made me even more hot and sweaty. But as I finally turned to face Tom, I frowned. As he was certainly awake, but not only that, he was holding in laughter. Which he soon couldn’t hold any longer as he burst out laughing.

‘You were awake the whole time?’ I asked. My voice was a little more high pitched than I had aimed for.  

‘Oh, kitten. That was the funniest thing ever.’ He wiped his eyes as he released me from his tight grip.

‘No it wasn’t. I’m roasting here, Sir.’ I clambered out of the sleeping bag and flopped down on top of it. 

‘Your attempt at getting out was very funny, darling.’ Tom chuckled.

  ‘No it wasn’t. You’re mean!’ I pouted and crossed my arms over.  

‘Don’t pout, kitten. It doesn’t suit you.’ Tom growled as he reached over and pulled me close to him.  

Tom’s POV 

Lucy tried to wriggle away from me, but I didn’t let her. 

‘Someone is a bit feisty this morning, hmm.’ I chuckled against her ear.   

‘Toooo hot!’ She whined out as she tried to roll away from me.

  ‘Well, to sort that out we could go for a swim in the lake?’ I asked as I smoothed my hand across her bare stomach. I felt the goosebumps rise up and she curled up against me.

‘Yes please, Sir.’ Lucy said excitedly.

  ‘Go put on your swimming costume then.’ I grinned.   

Soon enough we were in the lake having a swim. It was glorious. The sun was shining down on us and there was no one else in sight. 

‘Come here, kitten.’ I said to Lucy as she swam by me.

  ‘Why, Sir?’ She asked playfully as she hovered in the water, just out of reach from me.

  ‘Are you questioning me?’ I asked as I gave her the look.

  ‘Maaaaaybe, Sir.’ She grinned cheekily.

‘Come, here, now.’ I said firmly as I motioned her to me with my finger.  She bit her lip and stayed where she was for a second. Then she quickly turned and started to swim away from me. So I quickly swam after her. 

‘Ahhhhhh!’ She cried out as I grabbed her ankle. I dragged her back through the water and into me. I wrapped my arms tightly around her and I slid my hand into her hair and held her tightly.

  ‘You cannot escape from me, kitten. You should know this by now.’ I grinned.  

‘There’s no fun if I don’t try, Sir.’ She giggled.

  ‘Hmm. You should be punished for disobeying me, you know.’ I growled and tugged on her hair as I latched my teeth down onto her shoulder. She gasped out and I felt her body press forwards against mine.  

‘Yes… Yes, Sir.’ She whimpered out.

‘I think a spanking should suffice when we get back into the tent. Don’t you agree?’ I mumbled over her skin.

  ‘Yes, Sir.’ She said as she trembled in my arm.    We had our fun in the water, then I dragged her back to the tent once we dried off. It was just a funishment, as we had only been playing at the water. But we both loved it when I spanked her with my bare hand. 

‘Strip and then get over my knee.’ I ordered as I sat down on the blow up bed. It was going to be a bit more awkward as the bed was lower down to the ground, but I’d make it work, I always did.

  She was quick to strip down from her towel and swimming costume. Then she lay down over my lap.

‘Hands behind your back.’ I had only just said it and she already was obeying. 

  ‘Good girl.’ I purred and stroked my hand over her ass.   I teased around for a moment, just softly stroking her skin. Then I brought my hand down hard on her ass. She yelped out as I delivered 6 smacks to her. Her ass turned a nice shade of red already, the same color as her cheeks were.

‘You love being spanked, don’t you my naughty girl?’ I teased as I slid my hand down between her thighs. She was soaking with excitement.

  ‘Yes, Sir.’   

‘Mmm. So wet.’ I purred and teased my finger around her clit for a moment.   She parted her legs a little for me so I could insert a finger inside of her aswell. She gasped out and wriggled a little on my lap. I brought her a little closer to the edge, then I pulled back and spanked her again. 

‘Oh god.’ She gasped out.  

‘Shhh. The next time you speak, will be to ask for permission to cum.’   She kept quiet and I noticed her hide her face down against the bed. Her hands clasped together tightened even more around one another. I continued to switch from spanking her to teasing her clit and pussy.

‘Please can I cum, Sir?’ Lucy begged.

‘You may.’ I said as I thrust two fingers inside of her. I curled my fingers up against her sweet spot and I rubbed my thumb against her clit. I used my other hand to reach over and spank her again at the same time. That sent her right over the edge.  Her body shook violently on my lap as she had her orgasm. I had to hold her on me so she wouldn’t slide off my lap. 

‘Beautiful.’ I mumbled as I stroked her back softly. To let her come down from her high. 

 

‘I love you.’ Lucy said as she tightened her arms around me.

  ‘I love you too.’ I said as I kissed the top of he head.   We were lying on the bed, just relaxing together. She was lying half over me, her head on my chest.

‘Thank you for taking me camping, Sir. It’s so much fun.’ She looked up at me and smiled.  

‘You’re welcome. Glad you’re enjoying it. We still have all day today and tomorrow to go. Want to roast more marshmallows later?’ I grinned.

‘Yes please!’ She squeaked excitedly.  

‘I also may have spotted a zip wire across the lake. If you fancy acting like a child for a while, we could go investigate?’ Her eyes lit up at what I said.

  ‘Sounds like fun!’ She laughed.


	39. Chapter 39

It was our last few hours of camping. We were having some friendly banter over who would win in a fight. Loki or Scarlet Witch from the marvel comics. I was so on Scarlet’s side. She would totally kick Loki’s ass.

‘She would so kick his ass, come on, Sir.’   

‘No she wouldn’t. She’s only a witch. Loki is a norse god, he is the most powerful. His tricks aswell as his silver tongue. He would easily defeat her.’ Tom said defensively.

  ‘No way! She’s a girl so is obviously wayyy smarter than Loki.’ I teased.  

‘Oh really?’ Tom said, his voice lowered. 

  ‘Yes, really. Scarlet Witch would win. Hands down.’ I said as I shoved my clothes into our bag.  

‘Who do you think would win if we had a battle?’ Tom asked as he leaned closer to me. I could see the playfulness in his eyes.  

‘Me. Of course, Sir.’ I said triumphantly.   

‘Let’s test that.’ He growled.  

Before he could pounce on me, I was ahead of the game and grabbed my pillow. I turned it around and whacked him in the side. That made him grab his own pillow and we ended up having a pillow fight. 

‘I will so win!’ I shouted out with laughter.

‘No way, kitten. I am going to be the winner!’ He growled.

He whacked my pillow flying out of my hands. I leapt towards it to grab it, but Tom dropped his pillow, only to grab me around my waist. He pinned me down and turned me over, so he was sat over my lower body.

‘Not fair!’ I whined.

  ‘I told you I’d win. That’s the thing about Loki, I bet he would know how to beat Scarlet with his wit and charm. He would figure out her weakness and use it against her. And I know your weakness, kitten.’   My eyes widened as I knew what Tom was on about. Then he started to tickle me.

‘Ok, ok, ok. YOU WIN! Loki would win against Scarlet!’ I shouted out with laughter.

  ‘That was too easy.’ Tom growled and leaned down to kiss me.

  ‘You’re so evil, Sir.’ I mumbled against his lips. 

He chuckled and smirked against me. 

‘Is that right now?’ He grinned. 

  ‘Put your arms straight up above you and keep them there, kitten.’   I obeyed him as I felt my breathing quicken. I knew by the look on his face he was about to do something fun…

‘Not a word from you, understand?’ He said as he ran a finger along my lips.   I nodded eagerly. 

‘We will have to make this quick, as we should really head back home soon. However not taking my time with you is going to be torture.’ He teased as he ran his fingers up under my top, lightly brushing over my ribs. 

He slid down my body and made swift work of taking off my jeans and knickers. He parted my legs and got himself positioned between me. He grinned up at me and winked, which made me blush. I bit my lip and put my head back, so I was looking at the roof of the tent. 

‘Look at me.’ Tom demanded loudly, which made me jump a little.  

My eyes shot back down to look at him. It was torture as I watched him watching me. His eyes were on me the whole time as he kissed my inner thighs. Slowly inching higher and higher up towards where I wanted to be touched the most.

‘Keep your eyes on mine.’ He growled as he finally reached my pussy.   

I squeaked out as he took a lick at my clit. He started off with small and slow licks. Then he move down a little and penetrated his tongue inside of me, curling it just so. I couldn’t keep my hips still as I thrust them up towards him. He just growled and gripped onto my thighs tightly. 

He was still looking up at me and the way he was looking at me was so intense in itself. I wasn’t going to last long at all. But I also wasn’t allowed to speak, so how would I ask permission to cum?

I whimpered out as he paid attention to my clit again. He wrapped his lips around it and flicked his tongue quickly against me. I was panting with need. And just when I thought I couldn’t take anymore, he stopped.

‘You make a lot of noise, kitten. Perhaps I should gag you.’ Tom purred as he climbed up over me.

He pressed his body down against me and I could feel his hardness through his trousers as he pressed it up against me.   I curled my nose up in disgust as he pressed his lips to mine and sneaked his tongue into my mouth, so I had to taste myself. I really hated that, but Tom seemed to delight in doing it to me. He chuckled and grinned wickedly at me as he pulled back.

He started to grind against me, his bulge rubbed over my clit. I couldn’t stop myself as I wrapped my legs around his waist and I trapped him against me. I very nearly moved my arms, until he reached up himself and pinned them down again.

‘Ah ah ah.’ He tutted at me as he thrust against me.

  ‘Please, Sir. I can’t take anymore please just fuck me. I beg you.’ I cried out.  

‘Oh dear, kitten. I told you not to speak, you’ve disobeyed me.’ He chastised me.

  I felt my stomach drop in disappointment at myself.

‘I’m sorry, Sir.’ I said quietly.  

Tom kept one hand on my wrists and brought the other down to grab my chin roughly.

‘Shhh. No more words, I mean it.’ He growled as his pace of grinding against me picked up. 

I had no idea how I was going to cope.   He leaned down and kissed me roughly again. His hand slid down to my neck where he pressed against my windpipe, slightly blocking off my airway for a few moments.

He could tell when I was close to coming, as he stopped his grinding and he removed himself from me. I gasped a little to get air back down to my lungs as he sat up over my chest and undone his belt and jeans. He pulled out his hard cock and positioned it against my lips.

‘Open wide, kitten.’ He ordered.  

I done as I was told and eagerly took him into my mouth. I sucked him well and it didn’t take long before he came in my mouth. I greedily swallowed all of him, I had to redeem myself after all.

‘Good girl.’ He praised as he reached down and stroked my cheek.

  ‘Now if you behave the rest of the day, I may let you cum tonight. You may speak again, kitten.’ He grinned at me.

  ‘Thank you, Sir. I’m sorry.’ I said quietly.  He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

‘Come on, let’s get the rest of the stuff packed away.’ Tom helped me to get decent again before we got sorted.  

Once we were ready to go, he checked I was ok and wasn’t suffering from sub drop or anything. It hadn’t really been a heavy scene or anything so I was fine. But he still held my hand as he started to drive us home.

‘What are you giggling at?’ Tom asked me as I was indeed giggling.

  ‘Just remembering something about last night.’ I said as I turned to look out the window. Tom squeezed my hand as he spoke.

‘And what was that?’ 

  ‘You were speaking in your sleep last night.’ I giggled.

  ‘I was?’ He asked, shocked.  

'Yeah. You pronounced your undying love for cake.’ I said seriously as I turned back to look at him. He looked really confused.

  ‘I what?’ He gasped.  

‘Yeah. Then you said how you were going to spank it for being bad.’ 

  ‘Please tell me you’re joking.’ Tom said as he ran a hand down his face.  

‘Nope, Sir… You should spank that cake good for being bad.’ I burst out laughing.  

‘Cheeky. You’re not going to let me live this down, are you?’ He asked as he squeezed my thigh.

  ‘No way!’ I grinned.  


	40. Chapter 40

I came home from catching up with the gang to find Lucy sitting in the kitchen at the island. 

‘What’s wrong, kitten?’ I asked as I walked up to her and put my arms around her waist. 

‘I was just thinking that I should probably get a hospital check-up sorted. It’s been 12 months since my last period… So… Yeah.’ She said sadly as she hugged into me. 

I tightened my arms around her and I kissed the top of her head. We both knew it was growing closer to the time to go and get seen about it. I knew she was absolutely dreading it.

‘Would it help if I organised a doctor to come out here?’ I asked softly. 

‘Please, Sir.’ She nodded as her voice broke a little. I knew she was trying to hold in her tears.

‘It’s going to be ok, I promise. We will get through this.’ I said as I titled her chin up so I could kiss her lips softly. 

She didn’t respond, just nodded slightly. I reached down and I scooped her up into my arms. She hugged into me as I carried her through to the living room. I sat down on the sofa and placed her across my lap with her leaning into my chest. 

‘Whatever the outcome is, we will get through it. You’re not alone anymore, remember.’ I said against her head. 

‘Thank you.’ She squeaked out and nuzzled in against my chest. 

We sat in silence for quite a while before she said anything.

‘You smell good.’ She said.

‘Glad to know that.’ I chuckled. She giggled and looked up at me.

‘I wouldn’t be with you if you didn’t smell nice.’ She said cheekily.

‘Oh really? So if I stopped showering and using deodorant you would leave me?’ 

‘Pretty much.’ She shrugged and looked at me with a cheeky glint in her eyes.   

Later that day I had organised for a doctor to come out to the house to see her. He asked her some questions and done a basic check-up. Lucy told him all about her period and how it’s been 12 months now since her last one. 

The doctor done some more tests and then sat us both down together.

‘I’m afraid you have indeed went into early menopause because of the chemo. I’m so sorry.’ The doctor started with. I felt my stomach drop and my heart break.

He was away to say something else, but Lucy got up crying and bolted from the room.

‘I’m sorry.’ I said to the doctor as I rushed after her.

Lucy had shut herself into the bathroom. I could hear her crying from the other side of the door. I knocked on the door softly after trying the handle to check if it was locked.

‘Lucy come on out, sweetheart.’ I called through. My own voice was trembling aswell.

She didn’t come out though, just continued to cry. So I knocked a little louder and called through again.

‘Let me in, Lucy.’ I said more firmly as I got myself together a bit.

It was a moment or two I waited, but then I heard the door unlock. She opened the door and I looked down at her. Tears were streaming down her face and she had her arms wrapped around herself. She looked so small, scared and completely heart broken. 

I walked to her and wrapped my arms around her. I pulled her into my body and held her. She sobbed into my chest and screamed. I let her take her frustration out as I cried myself. Both for her and the fact we wouldn’t be able to have our own child.

‘It’s going to be ok. I promise you.’ I whispered as I stroked her hair softly to try and soothe her.

I waited till she had calmed down a little, then I scooped her up into my arms and I carried her through to the bedroom. I placed her down on the bed and pulled the blanket up around her.

‘I’ll be one minute, kitten.’ I kissed her forehead and quickly went back downstairs to tell the doctor thank you for coming and that it best he leaves for now. She was in no state to talk to him further about anything else.

Then I went straight back up to Lucy. I climbed into bed next to her and she wriggled over to me instantly. She hugged into me tightly as I wrapped my arms around her, holding her as close as possible. She placed her head against my chest and I knew she would be able to hear my heartbeat against her ear, I just hoped it was soothing for her at least. 

After cuddling like that for about an hour, she finally spoke to me.

‘Thank you.’ Was all she said to start with.

‘What for, kitten?’ 

‘For letting me get my emotions out… For being there for me.’ She squeaked out.

‘I always will be, my love. But I do promise you, it’s going to be ok.’ I said as I nuzzled my nose against her hair.

She took a big deep breath.

‘I know. I just… I don’t know. It’s going to take me a while to get over this. I know there are so many other choices for us. That we aren’t even ready for children. But it’s just that it’s been taken away from me without my choice. It’s just been taken from me.’ She had started off speaking fine but the last sentence her voice broke and she started to sob again a little.

‘Shhh, shhh. I know, kitten. I know. I’m here for you, always. I love you and that’s the main thing. We will get through this together like we have done with everything else. Anything I can do for you in the mean time to make this easier for you?’ 

‘Just what you’ve already been doing.’ She whispered and tightened her arms around me.

‘Are you ok?’ She asked after a few more minutes of silence.

‘I will be. I have you. You’re my whole world and as long as you’re ok, then I’m ok. You have no idea how much you mean to me, Lucy.’ I said as I cupped her chin so I could kiss her lips softly. I felt her sigh softly against my lips. 

‘I love you so much. You mean the whole world to me too. I honestly don’t know where I would be without you. I dread to think. Not only have you saved me from Freddie, but you have saved me from me.’ She managed to smile for me, and that made me smile too. 

‘You’re mine forever, kitten. I will never ever let you go. I’m always here for you. Please never shut yourself away again. I want you to come to me. You know you can show your emotions to me.’ I said as I stroked her cheek with the back of my hand. She nodded.

‘I know. I’m sorry.’ She said quietly.

‘No need to apologise, my love. I know this is so difficult for you. But I’m so proud of you. You’ve been so brave already and I know you will continue to be brave. Because I will help you when you need me. Always.’


	41. Chapter 41

A few weeks went by and Lucy had slowly gotten round to the fact that she wouldn’t be able to have a child. She still had her moments, but she was a lot happier again in herself. 

‘Are you going to behave while I go to HQ for a couple of hours?’ I said to Lucy as I found her browsing online for some new clothes.

‘Of course, Sir. It’s not like I’m looking for a whole new wardrobe or anything.’ She grinned at me.

‘Hmm. Why do I not believe that?’ I grinned and leaned down to kiss her.

‘You know me too well.’ She giggled.

‘I sure do. Just remember we share a wardrobe and I need space for my clothes aswell.’ I said as I playfully tapped her nose.

‘Yes, Sir.’ She said as she turned back to the computer.

‘Remember just ring me if you need me, kitten.’ 

‘Will do, Sir. Say hi to the guys for me.’ She called after me as I went to leave.

‘Of course.’ I called back to her.

 

I got to HQ and I unfortunately had to deal with one of our new customers who was not playing ball with us at all.

‘You know we need payment now the job is done.’ I said to him.

The man was in his late 20’s. He had asked us to get someone off his back, someone he used to work for with drugs. But he was still getting hounded from the guy. So I had two of my men get rid of this guy. But now he was not paying up what we were due. And I did not like no payments.

‘I know… I just, don’t have that kind of money.’ The guy said. But he didn’t seem very apologetic, at all.

‘Then why did you come to me in the first place? You had no problem with paying the deposit, you said you would be able to pay the full amount. What’s changed?’ I kept calm as I spoke. I merely walked back and fore on front of him slowly. I knew I was intimidating him.

‘I… I knew you wouldn’t do the job otherwise.’ He stuttered out. He was starting to break.

‘You do realise what happens to people that don’t pay up? I don’t like liars, Steve. Now you either pay me right now, or I will take everything you have. And as I said, I don’t like liars. So don’t think I’m lying.’ I said as I stopped and stood on front of him. He gulped.

‘Ok, ok. I have the money, I just need to go and get it.’ He said in a rush.

I shook my head.

‘Steve, Steve, Steve. I said as I stepped closer to him. 

I took out my gun and I used it to raise his chin up. He looked terrified now.

‘This here, is my friend. It’s very handy when it comes to dealing with clients that don’t like to pay up. You see, if I let you go. You could run off and make things difficult for us. From the hassle you are giving me now, the easiest way would be to just shoot you and take everything you have. Or you could just get your ass in gear and transfer the money over like we originally planned. Now what will it be? I’m a fair man, Steve. I’m giving you the option here.’ I said quietly to him.

‘Ok, ok. I will transfer the money. I can do it now from my phone.’ He finally caved in.

‘That’s what I like to hear. Now, no funny business or I will not hesitate to pull this trigger.’ I warned.

He knew I wasn’t lying. That’s where my reputation came in really handy. Everyone knew exactly what I was capable of and it was not often we got messed around like this.

‘I won’t. I promise.’ I knew he was genuine as he was terrified. Just as I had planned.  
Luckily I didn’t have to get messy as he transferred the money straight over. Then once it was safely into our bank account, I let him go. 

‘One last thing Steve. Don’t ever come to me again for anything. I don’t like hassle and you’re more than it’s worth.’ I said as he went to leave. He didn’t say anything, just grumbled as Tim hurried him out the door.

‘What’s next, boss?’ Rob asked.

‘You can take the rest of the day off if you want. I just have a few things to sort out here, some passports and documents needed for some clients.’ 

‘Cheers, boss. Oh, the wife wanted to invite you and Lucy round for dinner tomorrow night if you’re free?’ He said before leaving.

‘That would be nice. What time?’ 

‘Say, 6?’ 

‘Perfect. See you then. I’ll bring your payment in cash aswell tomorrow night once I get it sorted today.’

‘Great, thanks boss.’ 

I sat down at my desk and started doing some of the boring paper work. Though I had to admit, it was a lot safer and less messy than being out on the field as much. But I got a text through from Lucy.

L - Hello, Sir. Just wondering when you might be coming home? I miss you already. Kicked anyone’s butt today? Xxx

T – Hi, kitten. I’m not sure yet, should be home in about an hour. Just doing some of the boring paper work just now. I did indeed, had to get tough on someone that wouldn’t pay up. Hope you’re behaving? xxx

L – Ooo. Wish I had been there to see that. I do love it when you get all domly like and tough. :P xxx 

T – Oh I know you do, kitten. Your panties would have been very wet. I had to use my firm voice to get what I wanted. The gloves were on too. xxx

L – Not fair! Will I get to hear your firm voice when you get home, Sir? ;) Keep the gloves on, please? Xxx

T – That depends on whether you’ve been a good girl or not while I’ve been away. xxx

L – I’m always good for you, Sir. I miss you. xxx

T – I know you are. I miss you too, kitten. I’ll be as quick as I can. I will text you when I’m leaving and I want you to be naked and kneeling by the door when I get in. Ok? xxx

L – Yes, Sir! Love you xxx

T – Love you more xxx

Now that I had something very lovely and exciting waiting for me at home, I may have done the paper work a lot more quickly than I had intended to. Then I stepped on it and got home in record time to find my good girl waiting for me as I had told her to. I felt myself getting excited instantly.

‘Hello, kitten.’ I said as I shut the door behind me. 

That’s when I looked down and noticed that she had her hands behind her back, in her submissive position. 

‘Seems that you’ve been a very good girl while I’ve been away.’ I said as I stroked her hair. She looked up at me and nodded.

‘I’ve missed you, Sir.’ She said as she closed her eyes as I moved my hand round to cup her cheek.

‘I’ve missed you too, kitten. What did you get up to while I was away?’ I asked as I stood back a little to take off my jacket and hang it up. She opened her eyes and watched me. I noticed her glance down to my gloves that I had kept on, just for her.

‘I just bought some new clothes and then text you, Sir.’ She smiled.

‘You’ll have to show me all your new clothes when they arrive.’ I winked at her, making her blush a little.

‘Of course.’ She grinned.

‘Now, since you are so beautifully presented for me, I will have to think on what to do with you…’ I said teasingly as I walked over to the drawers by the stairs.

I reached in and pulled out one of our play leashes we had. I walked over to her and she looked up at me with anticipation. I crouched down on front of her and I clipped the leash onto her collar.

‘Come on, kitten.’ I said as I started to walk through towards the living room.

She followed me along on her hands and knees. I didn’t need to tug on the leash at all as she kept up the pace with me and followed happily. I stopped her in the living room on the rug. She went back into her submissive position and looked up at me, waiting for her next order.

‘You are so beautiful.’ I said as I reached down and cupped her chin. I rubbed my thumb across her lower lip, which started to tremble. 

‘Nothing to say, Kitten?’ I asked with a grin.  
She just shook her head.

‘You’ve gone all shy on me, haven’t you? Even now I can still get you to blush so easily and shy.’ I purred and crouched down to her eye level. That made her blush even more.

‘Is it the gloves? The suit?’ I asked as I raised an eyebrow up.

‘Everything, Sir. Just you. The way that you are in control of me. How you can do whatever you want with me and I would be powerless to stop you. Knowing that you’ve just had to be… Persuasive… to someone. It reminded me just how powerful and dangerous you can be.’ She said quietly.

‘Oh, kitten. You sure do know exactly what to say to get me going don’t you.’ I grinned and leaned in to kiss her briefly, taking the breath from her for a moment.

‘I also know that you’re a big teddy bear aswell, Sir.’ She grinned playfully at me. That made me laugh.

‘Shh, let’s keep that between us.’ I kissed her again and ran my hand through her hair. 

I took a grip of her hair and tugged her head backwards so I could get access to her neck. She moaned out as my lips caressed over her skin. I teased against her for a moment before biting down hard. She yelped out as I marked her just above her collar. 

I softly kissed over the mark I’d made on her before kissing down over her shoulder. I stood up quickly and moved behind her. Taking the lead I used it to keep her head backwards. 

‘Put your hands forwards and brace yourself against the floor.’ I said as I wrapped the lead around my hand to get a good grip as she got herself into position. 

I reached down to part her legs a bit more so I could position myself between her legs. I dipped my hand down to her pussy and found her already turned on. Just as I had suspected. She moaned out and tried to grind down on my hand, but I removed my hand and gave her ass a sharp smack that made her yelp out.

‘Behave.’ I growled.

‘Sorry, Sir.’ She said. 

‘Now keep still, Kitten.’ I said as I quickly got my belt undone and my zipper down.   
I pulled my cock out and gave it a few slow strokes, even though I was already hard and ready to take her, I did enjoy the feel of my leather gloves on me too. 

I kept a hold of the lead, making sure her body was arched beautifully as her head was forced back and her breast forced outwards. I reached around and used my free hand to wrap around her neck just above her collar as I slid myself inside of her. 

 

‘I was thinking…’ Lucy started as we were lying on the bed in our afterglow of the mind blowing sex we had just had.

‘Oh dear. That’s never a good thing.’ I teased. 

‘Oi!’ She playfully hit my chest. So I tickled her side, making her squirm and give in quickly.

‘No seriously, Sir. I was thinking… About possibly getting a tattoo. For you? Something you want me to have. I mean, I know my collar is a sign of you owning me. But I was also thinking about something permanent such as a tattoo.’ She suggested.

I felt myself getting excited again at the thought of her having something permanent on her skin for me.

‘You’d do that?’ I asked.

‘If you want me to, Sir. I already have tattoos, so I know I can handle the pain… Just. But something you want me to have and you decide where?’ I could tell this would really turn her on aswell and that it was something she really wanted.

‘Very well then. I will speak to the local tattooist. He’s very good. Give me a few days to come up with something.’ I grinned and kissed her lips.

‘I can’t wait, Sir.’ She said excitedly.

‘Me neither. You will be permanently marked as mine.’ I grinned.

‘Yours forever.’ She smiled.


	42. Chapter 42

Tom had said he had went to HQ to do some work. But when I heard him coming in the door only an hour later, I was suspicious. 

‘Hello, Kitten.’ He said as he walked into the living room. But he had something behind his back.

‘Hi, Sir. What’s behind your back? You’re back early?’ I said as he leaned down and kissed me.

‘So nosey, aren’t you?’ He teased as he stood on front of me, hands still behind his back.

‘Yep. Please, Sir. What are you up to?’ I begged.

‘I was just collecting this and getting everything booked.’ He said with a big grin as he pulled a piece of paper from behind him.

There were two drawings on it. One was a key, exactly the same shape and look as the one that Tom had around his neck all the time. The other drawing was of the locket heart on my collar. Both drawings had some added design to it, such as some small butterflies around the locket and some light blue swirls around the key. 

‘Wow. These are beautiful.’ I gasped.

‘You like them?’ Tom asked as he sat down on the sofa next to me.

‘I love them.’ I smiled at him.

‘I’m so glad. Because I have us booked into the tattooist in an hours’ time.’ Tom grinned. 

‘What? Really?’ I squealed excitedly.

‘Really really. We’re getting tattoos that go together. I also wanted to discuss with you the placement. I have two places, I wanted you to decide on the final place. Either over your heart here, or on the back of your shoulder.’ He said as he placed his hand over my heart and then on my shoulder.

‘Where are you getting yours?’ I asked.

‘Over my heart.’ Tom winked at me. 

‘I’d like to get it there aswell. Cause part of it I won’t feel anyway because of my mastectomy.’ I shrugged and Tom laughed.

‘Cheat! I should make you get it somewhere else.’ Tom chuckled.

‘Meanie.’ I teased.

‘No but this is… Amazing.’ I said as I looked back down at the drawings.

‘I’m glad you think so.’ Tom put his arm around me and pulled me into him for a hug.

 

I was a little nervous as usual before getting a tattoo. I knew I would still feel some of it because of the placement and that it would hurt. But I was really excited about getting it. I couldn’t believe Tom was getting one aswell, one that matched. They were perfect.

We were getting our tattoos at the same time by two different artists. But Tom had went through their portfolio and this was the place where Rob got his done. So knew they would be amazing.

When we were lying down on the beds to get our tattoos done, we were close enough so we could hold hands as they were being done. It was Tom’s first tattoo and he was pulling a lot of funny faces as he found it sore. It made me laugh as I was coping really well. It was sore, but not too bad.   
None of us looked at the tattoos while they were being done. We waited until both of ours were finished, then we both went to the mirror and looked at them. 

‘Wow!’ Was all I managed to say. I was stunned. It was so beautiful and the colours that had been added were perfect. 

‘They are, fantastic.’ Tom was beaming with happiness and so was I.

I was so happy that I had to calm myself down so I wouldn’t cry everywhere. Tom put his arm around me and gave me a half hug as we had to be careful because of our tattoos.

We got our instructions for the healing process and got the tattoos wrapped up.

‘I can’t believe we actually got these. Thank you, Sir.’ I said as Tom took my hand once we left the shop.

‘I’ve never been happier.’ Tom said as he gave my hand a squeeze. 

We tried calling for a taxi to take us home again but there wasn’t any for another hour or more. There must have been something on somewhere in central London or something. 

‘We could just walk? Will only be, what, half an hour?’ I suggested.

‘Yeah I guess we could do. If your tattoo starts getting sore though let me know.’

‘Likewise.’ I giggled.

So we walked hand in hand back towards home. But halfway into the walk I started to get a little out of breath, I wasn’t really sure why. It was hardly a large walk.

‘Are you ok, kitten?’ Tom asked as he noticed me breathing a little harder.

‘Yeah. Just feeling a little out of breath. Not sure why.’ I said as we stopped and I took a moment to get my breath back.

‘It could just be after getting the tattoo. Let me ring Rob.’ Tom said as he rubbed my back and took his phone out again.

‘It’s ok. I’ll manage.’ I said. I was determined.

‘No, kitten. You’re struggling so we will get a ride home.’ Tom said firmly. I looked up at him, but the way he looked at me I knew I shouldn’t argue. So I didn’t.

Rob arrived only 5 minutes after Tom called him. Luckily he had been in the area doing some work anyway.

‘Are you ok?’ Tom asked me again once we sat down.

‘Yeah. Just feel like that took a lot out of me for some reason.’ I said as I leaned back against the seat.

‘It will probably be the effects of the tattoo. Your adrenaline will be slowing down.’ Tom assured me.

So that’s what we put it down to.

We waited 3 hours as our artist said to do, then we went to the bathroom to take off the wraps around our tattoos. Tom took mine off for me and I took his off. They were still quite red at the moment as normal. 

‘What’s the best way to wash it then?’ Tom asked me.

‘Hold a towel here, so you don’t get your jeans wet.’ I said as I put a towel along his jeans and tucked them in a little. He smirked as I did so.

I then used some warm water and I scooped some up in my hands and ran it down over his tattoo. Once all the yucky bits was off, I grabbed another towel and lightly dabbed it dry. Then I ran the cream we had been given under the hot water.

‘Why are you doing that?’ Tom asked.

‘It softens the cream so it’s easier to go on. Trust me, there’s nothing more sore than trying to rub in cream that isn’t soft.’ I said as I started to rub said cream softly over his tattoo. He breathed in sharply.

‘Still hurts.’ He frowned. 

I couldn’t stop myself from laughing.

‘Yeah it does hurt and will for a while. But soon it will be all healed and you’ll forget it’s there.’ 

‘I won’t. It’s right over my heart, for you. I won’t forget it.’ Tom said as he reached up and stroked my cheek.

‘You know what I mean.’ I smiled.

 

\- 4 months later -

‘TOM!!! TOM!!!’ I heard Lucy screaming from the bathroom. 

She sounded really panicked. Which made me panic. 

I ran upstairs as fast as I could and she ran into me when I reached the door. She was in her dressing gown but tears were streaming down her face and she was freaking out badly.

‘Lucy. Calm down. What’s wrong?’ I said as I put my hands onto her shoulders.

‘It’s back. I think it’s back.’ She was hysterical

‘What’s back? Lucy, speak to me calmly.’ I said firmly.

She stopped and looked at me, there was pure fear in her eyes. She was shaking and couldn’t stop crying even as she tried to take deep breaths it was shaky.

‘Cancer… I think… I think I’ve found a lump.’ Her voice broke and she collapsed against me.

I grabbed her in my arms and moved her through to the bed. I sat her down next to me and cradled her against my chest. I was shocked. Devastated. My heart broke and my stomach sank. 

I just had to hope that she was mistaken.   
I took a deep breath myself before speaking.

‘Let me see. Show me where you think it is.’ I said softly as I kissed her head and stroked her hair.

She took off her dressing gown and I had her put my fingers to where she thought it was. 

I took another deep breath as I felt it. She was right, there was something there. 

‘We don’t know for sure yet what that is, kitten. We should get you seen to this afternoon so we can check.’ I said as she put her dressing gown on again.

‘It’s cancer. I know it. I can’t go through that again. I just can’t.’ She cried.

‘Listen to me, love. There’s a chance it might not be cancer… But if it is, I’ve said it before, we will get through it together. You’re not alone this time. You have me. Every single step of the way I’ll be there with you.’ My voice stayed strong but I lost it aswell and my tears started to flow as I held her so tightly to me.

We sat cuddling on the bed for at least 2 hours, not saying anything at all. I just held her in my arms and she clung to me tightly. I felt scared to let her go. I wanted to just hold her forever. Protect her in my arms. I wished that it was possible to just keep her safe from everything in the world.

‘Come on, kitten. Let’s get you dressed.’ I said gently. 

She nodded in agreement and I helped her to stand up. I looked out some clothes for her to wear. Then I kissed her forehead and slipped off her dressing gown. I put on her underwear for her first, then I had her step into her jeans. Once she was belted up I then had her put her arms up so I could slip on a jumper for her. 

‘There we go.’ I said as I kissed her lips.   
I slid my hands down her arms and I took her hands into mine.

‘We’re in this together. Understand?’ I said confidently as I looked into her eyes.

She nodded and moved in closer to hug me.  
I had organised for a doctor to come out to see to her. Which he done. But he wanted to refer her to a clinic to get properly tested. Which didn’t fill us with much hope in the fact that it wasn’t cancer. Also too many things started to click from the last 4 or 5 months. It was only when the doctor asked her how she’d been in herself.  
She had lost a lot of energy. The day we got our tattoos was just the start, when she was tired from walking. Since then she had gotten tired out easily. We had been swimming about a month ago and she was really out of breath and weak. I had to pull her out of the water. We had just put it down to the menopause situation. There had been quite a few other things aswell that now made sense. 

But the fact that she was about to go through all that hell again made me so sad. I was glad that I was here for her this time. 

Though I wished so badly she didn’t have to.  


	43. Chapter 43

My darling Lucy had breast cancer again. 

It had spread and just taken a long time to resurface. The tests all came back positive. We were both of course devastated. It had taken all night to get her to calm down. The only way I was holding it all together was for Lucy. I had to be strong for her. She had been through this once before, on her own. With me, I knew she could do it again. I knew it was horrible for her to have to go through again, but I knew she could do it. We just had to stay positive.

I had offered her for the treatment to happen at home, but she didn’t want that. She was to get chemo first and then the operation to have her breast removed.

‘Are you sure you want to go in?’ I asked as we got into my car.

‘I’m sure.’ She nodded. 

‘I don’t want bad memories to happen here. It’s best they stay in the hospital.’ She said quietly as she turned to look out the window.

I reached over and took her hand in mine.

‘Hey. It’s going to be ok. I’m with you.’ I took her hand up to my lips and I kissed the back of her hand softly.

‘I know. But… Will you still love me even without breasts? I’ll lose my hair again aswell.’ She said as a few tears ran down her cheek. 

I reached up and wiped them away with my thumb.

‘Lucy, darling. This is me you’re speaking to. You should know by now that I will love you forever and always, no matter what happens. You are beautiful and you always will be.’ I said as I leaned over to kiss her forehead.

Once I was happy that she was relaxed enough, I started to drive. We were in a comfortable silence for most of the way. Every time I could I’d reach over to hold her hand or stroke her hair. She seemed to appreciate that.

When we arrived at the hospital I held her hand tightly in mine as we walked in. I knew she was scared, being honest I was too. But we got to where she had to be and she was offered the choice of lying in one of the beds or sitting in a chair. She went for the chair option.

I got a seat and made sure I was right next to her as a doctor came to give her the treatment. She didn’t go for getting a cold cap as she said it failed to save her hair the last time. I could see the pain in her eyes once the doctor left after giving her first dose of the chemo drugs into her.

‘Did it hurt?’ I asked her.

‘You’re asking me that? After having a needle stab into me thousands of times for the tattoo we got.’ She said with a weak smile she forced on. I was glad she was trying to be light hearted with this.

‘Very true, kitten.’ I took her hand in mine and kissed it. 

‘I love you.’ She squeaked out.

‘I love you too. So so much.’ I said as I rubbed my thumb over the back of her hand.

While we had to wait for her treatment to process, I got her some magazines and we both listened to some music on her iPod with an earphone each. We had a little fight over the songs which made her laugh. 

‘You have the most beautiful laugh, kitten. I still want to hear that every single day as I stated when we first got into a relationship. Remember?’ I smirked.

‘I remember.’ She smiled. 

‘It is one of your rules after all and I’m yet to break it.’ 

‘That’s true. But even through these hard times, it still stands. Even if I have to tickle you to hear it.’ I grinned and reached over to tickle her neck to prove I meant it. 

She laughed and scrunched her shoulder up to stop me.

‘Just like that.’ I smiled and gently took her chin between my fingers. I brushed my thumb over her chin as she smiled. 

Lucy’s POV 

Tom was right. He was always right. With him, this time, it was already much better. He was going to help me through it, I had him. His love. His care. I remember my first chemo session had been torture and just horrible. But this was… Ok. Because Tom was here with me.

Perhaps I could get through this again.

Maybe I would be ok.

When the session was finished, I was tired as I had expected. Tom drove me home and he took me upstairs straight away. He ran me a bath and undressed me. Then he joined me in the bath and had me leaning against his chest. I felt so relaxed and it was all thanks to Tom.

‘How are you feeling, kitten?’ He asked me as he placed his face against my shoulder and he nuzzled his nose into my cheek, making me smile.

‘Tired but fine, Sir.’ I said as I leaned back into him more. 

His arms were wrapped around me protectively. I had noticed lately that he had been holding me a lot more than normal. And he always held me a lot, but now it was constantly when he could. Not that I was complaining mind you, it made me feel safe and secure. It was home when I was in his arms.

‘Just relax, let me look after you.’ He whispered against my cheek. 

We relaxed in the bath for about an hour. He kept topping up the hot water to make sure the bath wouldn’t get cold. Then he washed my hair and my body. I had wanted to do the same for him, but he wouldn’t let me. Saying it was my time and he was looking after me tonight. So I didn’t disobey him, especially when he put on his stern voice and face. I knew not to argue. It made me giggle though. 

‘Come on, let’s get you to bed.’ He said once he had dried himself and me off.

We both climbed into bed and once again he pulled me into his arms and held me close to him. I lay my head on his chest and sighed happily. I was exhausted but happy. Still scared, I still had the operation to come and I didn’t even know if it was going to work or not. There was always that chance. And then what if it came back again like it had done? That was also a really scary thought. 

I closed my eyes and I just concentrated on hearing Tom’s heart beat and his breathing. Along with his fingers softly stroking through my hair and over my back in turn. It was all really soothing and I soon drifted off to sleep.


	44. Chapter 44

It was the day after Lucy’s 5th chemo session. She was really weak and tired. It was so sad to see my girl in this way. She had next to no strength left.

She went downhill quickly once she had her session. After a few days her strength came back a little, but then when it was time for her session again it was the same all over again. It was so hard for me, so I couldn’t imagine how hard it was for her.

She had lost a little weight, which was something else that scared me. Though she said it was normal and she hadn’t lost as much as she had the last time. She said it was easier this time because she had me. But I could tell she was still so scared and in pain. I could tell from her eyes and the way she was.

I just wished there was something I could do so I could take her pain away. 

We were cuddling on the sofa watching TV. Lucy didn’t do much in the days after her chemo. She physically couldn’t do a lot. But I wanted her to rest as much as possible anyway. So she wouldn’t burn up much calories and use up energy that she needed.

‘Thank you, Sir. For being here for me like you are. I don’t know what I would have done without you this time. I don’t think I would have managed.’ She said quietly.

‘You would have, Lucy. Because you are strong and can do anything you put your mind to. But I’m glad I’m with you, I just wish I could have been with you the first time.’ I said as I kissed her head. 

She was starting to lose her hair, it was only just starting to show now. She was devastated as she knew she was going to have to shave it off soon so it wouldn’t just keep falling out in clumps. 

‘I just… I feel awful putting you through this. You’ve not been into HQ in over a month. I must be the most boring person to be around right now. I can’t do anything and we’ve not… Had sex for a while now.’ She said. 

‘Don’t worry about any of that. You know I’ve been doing some work from home, what I can do. We are still getting a very healthy income and all the guys know and understand this. They’ve been so supportive of us both.’ 

I was right, they really had been. They had sent cards and presents for Lucy, it was touching. They see her as part of the family aswell. She had been overwhelmed with their kindness and love. She had said to me she had never felt like she belonged somewhere or with people till now. 

‘And you are far from boring. I enjoy simply being with you. Even if we were just to sit on the sofa forever and do nothing but cuddle, I’d be fine with that. Sex is only a small thing in our relationship. Even though it is mind blowing with you and we have a lot of fun, that is not our relationship. I love you, so so much. Even if we could never have sex again, I would not care. It means nothing in comparison to you and your health.’ 

She smiled and teared up a little from my words. She tightened her arms around me briefly and closed her eyes as she took in a deep breath.

‘Thank you. I love you.’ She said before she fell asleep.

I kissed her head and spoke to her softly. Telling her I loved her so much too.

She woke up a few hours later and it was just after lunch time.

‘What would you like to eat?’ I asked her as I helped her through to the kitchen and sat her down at the table.

‘I don’t know. I’m really not hungry.’ She said quietly.

‘I know, love. But you must eat. You need to keep your strength up as much as possible.’

‘It all tastes like metal though.’ She pouted.

‘Try tomato soup. We’ve not tried that yet.’ I said as I grabbed a tin from the cupboard.  
She just sighed as I put it in a pan to heat.

‘I know it’s difficult, love. But you really must eat. I will force this down your throat if I have to.’ I said firmly. 

‘Fine.’ She sighed again.

She had started to get a little moody in the last week or so. But the doctors had said that mood swings were part of the effects. I knew exactly how to handle them though so they wouldn’t get too bad and we wouldn’t argue. Not that I would argue with her. But our dynamic seemed to help in that way. As she did obey me and wasn’t too snarky with me when I gave her warnings. It seemed to work well.

‘Don’t get moody with me, kitten.’ I said as I pointed the wooden spoon towards her. She looked up at me and giggled.

‘What?’ I asked.

‘You look so menacing with that spoon.’ She said teasingly. 

I grinned and whacked it against my hand.

‘Good. Because I don’t want to have to use this on you.’ I said in a warning yet teasing tone. 

That was something I definitely wasn’t able to do right now. Her body was very weak and she was bruising very easily. Not that I had bruised her, but she walked into the corner of the table the other week and it caused a whopper of a bruise. Her immune system was also really run down. So she was like a delicate snowflake that needed to be wrapped up and taken care of.

I had just put her soup in front of her when there was a knock on the door.

‘Will just be the post.’ I said as I went to go get the door.

‘NO! Wait. Let me get it.’ She said as she hurried to get off the chair. 

‘Why?’ I asked.

‘Just stay here. Please.’ She said as she pushed my chest gently back to the kitchen. She was looking at me really innocently, so I gave in.

‘Ok. Shout if you need me.’ I said with a smile.

She disappeared to the spare room after she had gotten the door. She came back and sat down again at the table like nothing had happened.

‘What was it?’ I asked as I sat down next to her.

‘Nothing.’ She shrugged.

‘Don’t lie to me, missy. Come on, what was it?’ I said as I put my hand onto her thigh and I gave her a gentle squeeze.

‘Nothing, Sir. Honestly.’ She looked to me and smirked.

‘Hmm. I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt. For now.’ I said as I motioned for her to start eating her lunch.

She took a while to eat the soup. She said it still tasted a little odd. But not as bad as some other foods she had tried. I had to nearly force her to finish it though. But it was the first thing she had eaten so far that day and I had to make sure she ate properly. 

The following day I found out what she had been up to when the postman arrived.

When I had woke up, she wasn’t in bed. I had panicked because usually she was and it was only 7am. I had jumped out of bed and put on my dressing gown before quickly rushing downstairs after finding she wasn’t in the bathroom.

I walked into the living room and there was presents on the table wrapped up. She was sat on the sofa and turned to face me when I entered. 

‘Happy Birthday!’ She shouted as she stood up and made her way to me. 

She reached up to kiss me softly and wrapped her arms around me.

‘Thank you, love.’ I chuckled and hugged into her.

‘You didn’t think I’d forget, did you?’ She asked.

‘I didn’t really know to be honest. So much has been happening lately, I actually forgot myself.’ I admitted sheepishly.

I had remembered a few days ago, but then I completely forgot.

‘These are for you.’ She said as she pointed to 3 wrapped up presents on the table.

‘So that’s what you’ve been up to!’ I said as I tickled her sides. She giggled and playfully pushed me towards the table.

We both sat down and I began to open my presents.

The first one was a large picture frame with loads of pictures of the two of us in it. It was wonderful and I teared up from it. It was perfect. 

‘Oh, kitten. This is wonderful.’ I said as I kissed her cheek and put my arm around her.

‘I’m glad you like it.’ She grinned. 

‘Open the next one.’ She clapped her hands excitedly.

I opened the second present and it was a blow up sex bed. It would be perfect for some new positions to try and great for me being in control of the situation. 

‘Wow. I certainly can’t wait to try this out. I especially love how this will help me be in perfect position to dominate you.’ I winked at her, making her blush. 

‘Yeah… Maybe something to do with me picking that one.’ She giggled.

‘You little minx.’ I chuckled.

I opened the third present and it was a really expensive and stunning watch. I had been wanting it for a while but I just never got round to actually buying it as I knew it would put a bit of a dent in my bank balance.

‘How did you. This is much too expensive.’ I was in shock that she had bought it for me.

‘Open it and look on the back of it.’ She said.

So I did. On the back was engraved: To Tom. I love you more than anything in the world. Thank you for saving me. All my love, Lucy. xxx

‘Oh, Lucy. This. This is just, incredible.’ I teared up again as I hugged her.

‘But how on earth did you afford this?’ I gasped.

‘Let’s just say, I have my ways.’ She grinned at me.

I shook my head in disbelief. But I didn’t’ question her anymore. It really was just perfect.

‘These presents are the best, in the world. I cannot thank you enough, kitten.’ 

‘You’ve done so much for me. And I love you, so so much. I wanted to give something back and try to show you just how much I love you.’ She said as we hugged tightly.

‘I just wish I could give you myself aswell today.’ She said quietly into my chest.

‘Oh but you have, love. You’ve already given me your all. I always have you, you’re everything.’ I said as I ran my thumb across her lower lip.


	45. Chapter 45

I was brushing my hair in the bathroom and that’s when a large clump of my hair came out. Again. I put the brush down and ran my fingers through my hair and even more started to come out. It was really bad now. There was sometimes clumps on my pillow in the mornings. It was showing now, I couldn’t go out without a hat or something as there were patches on my head showing.

I sighed and tried not to let myself get too upset. I knew it was coming. I had known all along that this day would come.

‘What’s wrong, kitten?’ Tom asked me when I walked through to the bedroom.

I pointed to my hair.

‘It’s time to… To shave it off.’ My voice broke.

Tom rushed off the bed and over to me to embrace me.

‘It’s ok, darling. It’s going to be ok.’ He reassured me as he held me close and rubbed my back.

‘Do you want to get it done now?’ He asked.

‘Yes.’ I squeaked.

‘Alright then, love. Come on.’ Tom took my hand and he led me back to the bathroom.

‘Would you do it for me?’ I asked him.

‘Of course.’ He said as he kissed my forehead.

We got the clippers out and plugged in. But first he tied my hair back in a bobble and made sure I was ready and certain of this. I nodded.

He took scissors and he cut off the most of it with the scissors so it would be easier for the clippers to deal with the rest. I couldn’t stop myself from crying as he done it. He kept checking I was ok and I nodded. He gave my shoulders reassuring squeezes and kept kissing my head aswell to ease me. It helped a little.

When he turned the clippers on, I felt my stomach drop. This was it. Again. But I kept thinking in my mind that it would grow back again. Just like it had done the last time. It would grow back. But for some reason, the worst part was knowing that Tom wouldn’t be able to stroke my hair for a long long time. It was always so soothing and felt so nice.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as I nodded to Tom.

Then he done it. He ran the clippers through my hair. I felt the air hit my head as all my hair was soon gone. I was too scared to open my eyes once it was done.

‘That’s it done, sweetheart. It’s all over. You’ve been so brave, I’m so proud of you. You’re my good girl.’ Tom praised me as he kissed the top of my head.

It felt weird feeling his lips on my head. But I also felt my heart soar at his praise. That gave me the confidence to open my eyes and look at myself in the mirror.

I gasped and a few tears fell. But I wiped them away myself and looked down as I sighed.

‘Thank you.’ I said quietly to Tom.

 

Tom’s POV

Later on in the day Lucy was upstairs in bed getting some sleep and I was downstairs cooking dinner. I heard her little feet patter across the laminate floor so I looked round. I couldn’t stop myself from laughing.

She was wearing my Loki wig.

‘What do you think? Could I be Queen Loki?’ She said as she held her hands out.

I laughed and walked over to take her in my arms.

‘Yes, you most definitely could pull off being my Queen.’ I said in my Loki voice.

She laughed and hugged into me.

‘Good. Now kneel.’ She demanded, but she couldn’t stop giggling.

‘Oh no, my love. You know it is you that shall kneel for me.’ I growled against her ear.

She laughed again but I also felt her tremble a little in my arms.

I gently took hold of her chin and I guided her face upwards so I could kiss her.

‘Nice try though. Queen Loki.’ I winked at her.


	46. Chapter 46

Today was the day.

Lucy was getting her operation today. The chemo sessions had finally ended and went well. She had had a month to get her strength back and to gain a little more weight before her operation. I had made sure she was eating well during that time and she had managed to put on a little bit of weight. Which I was so proud of her for. I knew the last time instead of managing to gain any weight she had actually lost more.

But I knew she was terrified of today. And I wasn’t going to lie, so was I.

I had taken her out for a nice dinner the night before. She had fussed a lot and was worried people were staring at her, as she was wearing a wig. She was worried they would know it was a wig. But they didn’t. They were simply staring because of her beauty. She looked absolutely stunning in her new blue dress that I had bought her.

We had a really lovely night out. And last night when we had gotten home, we made love. It had been so tender and loving. The first time we’d had sex in months. But we took our time and it was by far, the best ever.

Lucy was trying to be positive, but I could tell it was an act. I knew she was really scared.

‘You don’t have to put on an act for me, kitten.’ I said to her softly as we arrived at the hospital.

That’s when she broke down and started to cry. I grabbed her into my arms and held her as she cried. I kissed her head repeatedly and stroked her back.

‘It’s going to be ok. This is the end of it. You’re going to kick cancers ass for the final time. By tonight you will be rid of it. Then we can finally move on and start over again. Together.’ I said to her.

She had a few moments of just hugging into me. Then she looked up at me and nodded, agreeing with me.

‘You’re right.’ She said quietly.

‘I’m always right.’ I winked at her.

She smiled and punched my arm playfully.

‘Hey.’ I chuckled and put my arm around her. ‘You know it’s true.’ I winked at her.

She laughed and put her head against me as we started walking.

We headed up to where Lucy was meant to be. She was put into one of the hospital gowns and then taken to a bed. She had about an hour to wait before she was going to be taken down to the operating room.

My stomach was in knots I was so scared and nervous. I couldn’t imagine how Lucy was feeling.

I sat on a chair at the side of her bed and I held her hand in mine.

‘When you’re all better and have recovered fully, we will go on holiday. To the villa in Spain. Would you like that?’ I asked as I kissed her hand repeatedly.

‘That would be great.’ She smiled.

‘You can swim in the ocean all day long and we can get a nice sun tan.’ I said as I reached up and cupped her cheek.

‘That’s definitely something to look forward to.’ She grinned.

‘We are ready to take you down to theatre now.’ A doctor said as he came over.

I turned and looked back round to Lucy. She was breathing deeply to try and keep herself calm. I gave her hand a squeeze then I stood over her and kissed her lips and forehead. I stroked her head softly and she closed her eyes as I spoke.

‘It’s going to be alright. I’ll be right here for when you come back. Then it will all be over. You’re such a brave girl, Lucy. My brave girl. You’re going to be just fine.’ I whispered against her forehead.

‘I love you.’ She said quietly as she started to cry a little. I wiped her tears with my thumb.

‘I love you too, sweetheart. So so much. Just remember that, ok?’

‘I will.’ She nodded.

We kissed once more then she was taken away in the bed down the corridor. Once she was out of sight I broke down again and started crying. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked round and it was Rob.

‘Rob? What are you doing here?’ I asked, shocked.

I stood up and to my surprise he hugged me and let me cry against his shoulder.

‘Lucy called me before you both left home. She didn’t want you to be on your own when she was getting the operation.’ Rob said as he patted my back.

‘Really?’ I asked as I stood back and wiped my eyes.

‘Yep. She really cares about you, Tom. She knows this is hard on you too. She wanted you to have someone there while she was away. So, here I am.’ Rob smiled.

‘Thank you, Rob.’ I was genuinely thankful.

It was nice to have someone with me actually that could just be there. I was touched that Lucy had thought of it and made sure to phone him before we left. I had no idea she had done that.

‘How was she going down?’ He asked as we went and got some coffee.

‘Strong, brave. But I could tell she was scared. How could she not be?’ I sighed and put my head into my hands.

‘I would say why don’t you go get some sleep for an hour or so. But I know you’re not going anywhere.’ Rob said.

‘Got it in one.’ I nodded.

I definitely wasn’t going anywhere without my Lucy.

It was near two hours later when Lucy was taken back up in the bed. She was asleep and had a lot of tubes coming out of her. It was heart breaking to see.

‘A doctor will be along soon to see you. Or would you rather wait until Lucy is awake before he speaks to you about the op?’ A nurse asked me.

‘I’d like to see one now, please. I need to know if it was successful or not.’ I choked out as I held Lucy’s hand.

I knew she probably couldn’t feel me, but I wanted to hold her hand none the less.

‘I’ll go get him for you.’ The nurse said as she turned and walked away.

I sat down and Rob stood behind me, his hand on my shoulder for support. I kept a hold of Lucy’s hand until the doctor came to speak to us.

‘Mr Hiddleston?’ He asked.

‘Yes?’ I said.

‘Hi, I’m Doctor Glenn. I performed the operation on Lucy.’

‘How did it go? Is the cancer gone?’

‘The operation was…’


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is. The final chapter! Thank you everyone who’s read and enjoyed this story. I’ve loved writing about Tom and Lucy so much. Going to miss them! x

2 years later

As I walked down the beach back to the villa, the sun was setting over the ocean. It was beautiful. I wished Lucy was here, she would so have loved this. My heart felt heavy that she wasn’t by my side.   
I so missed her.

I went back to the villa and sat down to read a book. Very rock and roll for a Friday night in Spain. But I didn’t feel like going out or anything. Rob was over aswell as a few of the gang members. They had tried to get me out for some drinks, but I just wanted to stay in.

I thought back to when I had first met Lucy. She had been so broken and scared. She had blossomed so much with me. I had aswell. I had changed and it was for the good. She was the love of my life and I loved her dearly. I always would. 

But right now, I wished more than anything that she was by my side.

I ended up not really reading much of my book. I had an early night and went to bed. But I couldn’t sleep. I kept thinking about Lucy. She was all I could ever think about.   
Eventually I did fall asleep and my alarm went off at 8am the following morning. 

I got up had some breakfast and then jumped in the shower. Once I was clean I went to get myself dressed.

My suit was hanging up on the outside of the wardrobe. I had it newly made, it was black but with a crisp white shirt and black tie. I put it on and then sorted out my hair. Once that was all done, I went through to the living room where all the guys already were up and waiting for me.

They looked over at me and each one came over and gave me a hug or a pat on the shoulder.

‘You ok?’ Rob asked me.

‘Yep. Let’s do this.’ I said as I nodded and took in a big deep breath.

The day had arrived.

It didn’t take long to walk down to the beach. It was all set up beautifully. Most of the gang was there, along with some of my friends and Lucy’s friends.

I said hello to everyone and thanked them for coming. Then I went and took my place.   
I didn’t have to wait long when music started. I turned to look at Rob, my best man, he gave me a nod and looked behind me. 

I turned around and there she was.  
My beautiful Lucy.

I didn’t think she could look any more beautiful, but she looked like an angel in her white dress as it flowed down behind her. I couldn’t stop the tears that came to my eyes as I watched her walk down the aisle with Judy who she had asked to give her away. 

She was beaming with happiness and health. I would remember this very moment for the rest of my life.

She reached me and it took everything I had in me to not grab her in a big hug and kiss her. But I did take her hands into mine as she looked up at me, smiling. 

‘Hello.’ I whispered.

‘Hi.’ She whispered back and blushed a little. That made me smile.

The minister stepped towards us and everyone sat down as the music stopped playing. There was a light breeze that blew along the beach, it made Lucy’s hair and vale flow beautifully behind her. I couldn’t take my eyes off her, she was the definition of beauty.

The minister said his parts, then it was our turn to copy his words. I nearly didn’t register what he was saying, I was just so happy. I had never felt this way before. 

Lucy’s POV 

I had never felt this happy before. 

Once we copied what we had to say for the minister, we were handed the rings.  
I couldn’t see clearly through my eyes because of my tears. But Tom reached up and wiped my eyes softly with his thumbs.

‘Look at the state of us both.’ He whispered in a chuckle.

I giggled and bit my lip as I blushed. 

I managed to get my eyes to focus. 

‘Do you, Tom Hiddleston take Lucy to be your lawfully wedded wife?’ 

‘I do.’ Tom said with the biggest smile I’d ever seen as I put the ring onto his finger.

‘And do you, Lucy Black take Tom to be your lawfully wedded husband?’ The minister asked me.

‘I do.’ I said without even thinking. I didn’t have to. Tom slid the ring onto my finger. 

‘Then I now pronounce you both, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.’ The minister stepped back.

Tom and I didn’t waste a second as I rushed forwards into his arms and reached up to kiss him. Everyone there cheered and clapped, but I hardly heard them. All I could register was Tom and how we were now even more connected.

‘I love you.’ Tom whispered over my lips once we eventually ended the kiss.

‘I love you more.’ I whispered back with a big smile.

‘Not possible.’ Tom winked at me.

We hand in hand walked down the aisle and along the beach a little. Where there was a photographer that took some amazing pictures of the both of us. Then I threw the flowers over my head and it was Adam’s girlfriend that caught them. Adam looked to Tom, terrified. Tom just laughed and scooped me up into his arms, making me squeal. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he kissed me again.

‘I’m exhausted.’ I said as I flopped down onto the master bed in the villa. 

We had the whole place to ourselves now that the party was over. It was around 1 am in the morning and we had all gotten pretty drunk.

Tom climbed onto the bed over the top of me, he hovered over me and grinned down wickedly at me.

‘Well, Mrs Hiddleston, did you enjoy your day?’ He asked as he leaned down to kiss me.

‘Very much, husband.’ I grinned up at him.

‘I can’t even begin to tell you how beautiful you are and how much I love you. I missed you last night, I couldn’t bare being without you even just that one night. It was torture.’ He said as he leaned down and kissed my neck, just below my collar.

‘I missed you so much too. I was so close to leaving the hotel and coming back.’ I admitted.

‘You would have been in trouble if you did.’ Tom purred.

‘Would have been worth it.’ I giggled.

‘Now, as lovely as this dress is on you… You’re better naked so let’s get this off.’ Tom said as he started to take it off.

‘As you wish, Sir.’


End file.
